


one day at a time一期一会

by xiaomuecho



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Back to life, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: 杰森托德成为了蝙蝠侠。杰森托德本不该成为蝙蝠侠。杰森托德从不想成为蝙蝠侠。（或者说，在一个很让人郁闷但不是完全的糟糕的未来，杰森托德在布鲁斯和他的兄弟们死后成为第三代”官方”蝙蝠侠。在他上了年纪后，他被诊断出绝症，他把披风传给他选择的继承者，泰瑞麦金尼斯，安然度过晚年。然后突然有一天，他在塔利亚把他扔进拉萨路池复活的那天醒来了。死亡会把这叫做恩赐。杰森不置可否。）
Kudos: 27





	1. Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one day at a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809323) by [Nyame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyame/pseuds/Nyame). 



Chapter 1: Visitors访客们

“这是什么？”  
科莉轻轻笑了。她的头发已经开始变成灰色，脸上的皱纹也清晰可见。但她看起来仍然和多年前他在那个岛上第一次见到她时一样充满了活力。她的手里拿着一张红头罩和法外者的照片，他们在她的旧船上摆着姿势。  
“是我们啊。我们和……”科莉吸了一口气；谈起他仍然很困难。”……罗伊。”  
杰森忍不住了。他的手指轻轻描摹着那个曾经，甚至现在也是他最好的最亲密的朋友的面庞。死了很多年的男人，但失去他的痛苦仍然记忆犹新。  
他很快就能见到的男人了。  
“为什么现在给我呢？”他忍不住问道。”我不会再过多久就能见到他了。该死，我已经给莉安保证过，帮她带个好。”（莉安是罗伊的女儿）  
科莉伸手握着他的手，手上用力。”铭记那些美好的时光，给予你以安慰。当那一刻到来，我没办法在你身边送你，但我将永远在这里，杰森。”她敲了敲他的胸膛，那里是他的心脏。  
杰森笑了，这让她也开心起来，看起来他比她见过任何时候都要容光焕发。  
“谢谢你，科莉，”他喘了一口气，然后关心的看着她，”需要我帮你向迪克传递你的问候吗？”  
她又紧紧握了一下他的手。”我很确定他知道。但我也相信他不会反对的。”

肺癌。  
突然间，所有关于他的第二次死亡的笑话都不好笑起来。  
还真是讽刺啊，最终杀死他的不是哥谭恶棍们琢磨的好几百种折磨哥谭市的奇招妙想，或者世界末日的灾难好像每几年就要影响一次宇宙，而是他的吸烟的老习惯这回终于报应到他身上了。他多年前就戒烟了，现在看来，故乡的城市环境污染（更不用提他参与的或者策划的多次爆炸了），绝对比得上抽烟了。现在，他，杰森彼得托德-韦恩，在庄园卧床不起，身边只有书本和家人的陪伴。偶尔的访客打破了这单调的生活。  
就像现在。

“哦，小家伙儿，”阿尔忒弥斯说道，听起来就像每当他做了什么愚蠢又鲁莽的事情一样。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，”杰森虚弱的笑了，”你是来教训我，不能好好照顾自己吧？”  
“据我所知，早在我和比扎罗介入之前，你就已经有了这些毛病了。”阿尔忒弥斯干巴巴的回应道。  
杰森哼了一声。”听起来有道理，”他承认道。  
亚马逊人翻了个白眼坐在他床边的椅子上。她拉过他的一只手，握在自己的双手之间。然后她轻柔的拂去杰森脸上散落的头发，目光深情。  
多年前她第一次见到杰森时直到现在，时光就已经磨去了他的棱角。他的黑发已经灰白，也失去了光泽，脸上出现了皱纹，既有压力造成的，也有笑容造成的原因。尽管如此，他仍然是一个非常英俊的男人；现在他身上有一种粗犷的气质，一种随着时间推移而逐渐成熟的魅力。他的眼睛……他的两只眼睛是灵魂之窗，就如他们所说。她看着他的眼睛，当她看着他看向她的眼神，她就能想起多年前她为何爱上了他。  
这对她来说就足够了。她做了正确的选择。  
“我带人来见你，”她对他说，和他十指交叉。  
“哦？”  
“佩内洛普，”她高声道。杰森因为这个名字眨了眨眼睛，门开了，一个不到十岁的小女孩走进来。  
他感觉出喘不上起来。  
佩内洛普酷似阿尔忒弥斯。但她的头发，她的眼睛……  
“我发现的时候，已经回去了天堂岛，”阿尔忒弥斯就好像做错事一样承认道，也许她确实有错，”我想要告诉你的，但是我只是一直找借口拖延。直到你的诊断结果出来，我知道我不能再拖了。”  
“佩内洛普……”杰森喃喃道，眼睛紧紧盯着小姑娘。  
这一声就像某种召唤，他的女儿马上就站到了他的床另一边，握着他的另一只手。她伤心的笑了。  
“你好啊，父亲。”他根本挪不开目光。”我得通知我的律师，更改我的遗嘱。你是我的女儿，一个韦恩。如果我去世了却什么都没留给你，那我真是太过分了。”  
“没有必要的，父亲，”佩内洛普马上反对道，”我们会在你……后就返回天堂岛的。”她顿了顿。  
杰森哼了一声。”没关系，”他坚持道，”你是我的家人。如果要我说，你在这儿永远都会有家。”  
佩内洛普脸红了，眼睛盯着地面。阿尔忒弥斯深情的叹了口气，亲了亲杰森的额头。  
“你从不半途而废，小家伙儿。”

塔利亚不像其他人一样来的。他的家人绝不会让这个女人从正门走进来，像他们对待科莉、阿尔忒弥斯和佩内洛普一样。不论他和这个女人私交如何，双方实在是有太多龌龊，任何一个韦恩都不可能热情的欢迎她的光临。  
所以，当他终于见到她时，已经是深夜了。他都快睡着了。没有迹象表明她来了，但杰森还是感觉到了她。他把书放在床头柜上，小心的夹好书签，然后转头面对她。  
不像他一样，她看起来一点都没老。她的父亲死后，她有了他手中所有的起死回生的泉水。就是那些四十年前让他死而复生的泉水。  
“邀请仍然有效，”她温柔，和蔼的说道。  
杰森摇了摇头。四年前他第一次听到诊断结果时，用拉萨路池来治疗他的痛苦的想法确实在他的脑海中一闪而过。但他马上就打消了这个念头。这种事情经历一次就够了。  
“我想要再见到他们啊，T，”他坚持道。  
他最后一次见到他的三个兄弟的一个已经过了二十二年了；布鲁斯已经死去29年。他已经活得够长了，活得开心，尽己所能的处理着蒙面英雄事务。只有佩内洛普让他再次对塔利亚的提议动心了，但他知道她会没事的。杰森可能只跟他相处了很短的一段时间，但他在她身上看到了她母亲的力量，就是这种力量在他第一次见到阿尔忒弥斯时就吸引着他。她会挺过他的死亡。  
塔利亚忧伤的笑了。这是他见过她感情最丰富的一次。  
“当你看到他们——他们二人时——告诉他们我真的很抱歉。我很抱歉我不能为他们做到更好，”她深吸气，”不管发生了什么，我无时无刻不在爱着他们。”  
“我会的，”杰森严肃地说道，冲她点了点头。  
塔利亚探寻地望着他，然后满意的点了点头。在她转身离开前，她忍不住又说了一句。  
“多年前我救你的时候，我在你身上看见了赢回吾爱的一个机会，”她说道。杰森眨了眨眼，但没太理解她的意思。如果他还是那个刚刚成年的孩子，他可能会伤心，但现在她只是在说一些他早已知道的事实。他转过身去拿他的书。  
“我从没想过我会收获另一个儿子。”  
杰森马上看向窗户，但塔利亚早已离开。

“餐馆不错哦。”  
“当然不错了，”杰森眨了眨眼。”就算是你来经营的话。”  
卡莉（Carrie）大笑一声，淘气的推了推她的老导师。他在开玩笑的，他们都知道；当杰森经营餐馆的时候，它还挺好的，而当卡莉把它拿到手后，它就兴旺起来。她扩大了菜单范围，改良了旧食谱增添了新菜，并开始在整个哥谭市甚至更远的地方开分店了。他们都喜欢开玩笑，这是韦恩商业帝国一小角角。当她多年前接下罗宾制服时，卡莉从没想过她能拥有这些。  
“我把你的名字写在原餐厅外面的牌子上了，”前罗宾举起双手做了个引号手势，”‘创始人杰森韦恩，生于2014年——’然后，当然了，还有你的一生的故事的简洁版，就印在菜单的正面，这样整个世界都不会忘记你啦。”  
“我可是蝙蝠侠诶，卡莉。谁能忘记我。”  
卡莉摇了摇头。”不是蝙蝠侠，杰森，”她坚持道。”你。你作为杰森彼得托德—韦恩和你做蝙蝠侠一样好。很多人可能会反驳。但你值得脱下面具被铭记。”  
杰森咬牙笑了。”你总是个好人，卡莉。总是看到人们身上最棒的一面，想着人们最善良的一面，就算他们根本不值得这样，”他若有所思的看着她，”就像第一任罗宾。”  
“迪克格雷森，对吧？也许这就是你为什么把我培养成你的罗宾。”  
“也许是这样吧，”杰森耸了耸肩。  
沉默降临到他们之间。感觉沉重又温馨，气氛有些压抑起来。卡莉表情严肃，眼眶里都是泪水；杰森的表情变为安慰和听天由命。  
“我给你做了好多食谱。当我……后卡珊德拉会给你的。”杰森没再说什么，但两人都明白他的意思。  
“你想把我加到餐馆的菜单上吗？”  
杰森摇摇头。”如果你想。我给你做的菜单。这样你就能记住我的什么东西了。”  
“哦杰，”卡莉悲伤的说到，伸手摸了摸他的面颊，”这世上可没有什么能让我忘记你啊。”

哒哒哒。  
“你现在真的在工作吗？”杰森干巴巴的说到，表情冷淡。”在我弥留的病床前？”  
海伦娜韦恩用她同样冷淡的表情看向他。”我也不能因为老爹唠叨就把一切放在一边吧。”  
“你知道，严格来说我不是你老爹是你兄弟好吗。”  
“你可别说了。让我安静的打字吧。”  
“我的老天爷，这就好像跟提姆昨日重现了。一个随时暴怒的工作狂，一边喝咖啡一边诅咒——我敢打赌他现在一定在嘲笑我了。”  
“那当然了。没什么比你痛苦更好玩的了。”  
就是这一刻。转折点。杰森大笑出声。海伦娜在他身边，轻轻地咯咯笑起来。  
“他们一定会爱你的，”杰森喘着气说道，笑声渐渐弱下来，”他们会崇拜死你的。你会把他们玩弄在鼓掌之间的，他们都明白但不在乎。而你妈妈，它会怂恿你烦父亲。”  
“她真的会这样吗？”海伦娜忍不住问道，声音里满是渴望。赛琳娜凯尔，遗憾的是，在她十岁那年就去世了。海伦娜唯一拥有的关于她母亲的记忆都是贫瘠又简陋的。  
“当然了！你妈妈最喜欢烦我们的父亲，而且鬼点子特别多，”杰森挑着眉毛逗她，海伦娜拍了拍他的肩膀。杰森又笑了一声，表情变得怀念起来。  
“说真的。他们的关系就是基于这开始。蝙蝠和小猫，在高谭市的房顶互相追逐着。大家都知道他们，想让他们赶快在一起吧，但每一次他们接近彼此，其中一个就会退缩。而到了紧要关头，他们又谁都不想放弃这个游戏。他们不知道没有这种相处模式他们会变成什么样子，”他叹了口气。”我觉得如果最终你的母亲有什么后悔的，那就是她没有尝试一下他们更进一步。”  
“而父亲呢？”海伦娜问道。  
“如果父亲对他们的关系有什么遗憾的话，那就是没有早点开始，”杰森承认道。”我爱我们的父亲，海伦娜，正如卡珊德拉，斯蒂芬，杜克，巴布斯和我的兄弟们一样。正如你的母亲和塔利亚一样。但如果说我们对他有什么共识的话，那就是他不是个坦荡的人，尤其是面对感情的时候。我们祖父的逝去让他封闭了自己，而我的第一次死亡也让他更加封闭自己了。”

“然而，你母亲，是少数几个能从他的封闭外壳的裂缝中钻进来的人，无论多少次他试图把她赶出心门，她总是会找到方法挤进来。而当他终于发现自己真正想要她，和她在一起，你的母亲已经发现了，和他在一起除了这个游戏别无他法，”杰森阴沉的笑了，”我们都以不同的方式憎恨蝙蝠侠这个身份，但我认为当你母亲因为蝙蝠侠离开他时，没有人比布鲁斯还憎恨它。我觉得他唯一比憎恨蝙蝠侠还恨的东西，就是他无法放弃成为蝙蝠侠，不管他多么想要放弃。因为成为蝙蝠侠可能让他失去了赛琳娜，而它也是他唯一能够靠近她的方法。”  
“而且除此以外，他们还是有了我，”海伦娜慢慢说道。  
杰森点点头。”他们永远不会停止相爱，海伦娜。这世上没有什么会阻止他们。说到底，布鲁斯韦恩和赛琳娜凯尔是彼此生命中的至爱。这就是为什么他们不管怎么努力都无法放手的原因。”杰森叹了口气。”我觉得我们的父亲知道他不会回来了，他和你的母亲分享的最后一晚就已经知道。他已经感觉到时日无多。我想，内心深处，她也知道的。”  
“所以就那么一个晚上，他们忘记了一切。所有的烦恼，心碎。就一个晚上，他们允许自己放纵，”海伦娜吐出一口气，”九个月后，我就出生了。”  
“基本上就这样吧。说实话，我更惊讶赛琳娜把你藏了这么久。我能理解为什么，但是她怎么做到的？”  
海伦娜耸了耸肩，”也许你们中有人知道了然后帮助了她。”  
“也许吧。等我见到他们再问问吧。”  
就在此时他们又如坠冰窖。这再次提醒了他即将面对的死亡。海伦娜伤心欲绝的看着他，但杰森只是微笑地看着她。他已经坦然接受了。  
“韦恩企业在我离开后会是你们的。尽量不要变成财阀啊。”  
“我不会的，”海伦娜低语道。”我会让你骄傲的。”  
“哦，我亲爱的海伦娜，”杰森低声道，一边擦去她脸上的泪水，”你已经是我的骄傲了。”

“嘿，嘿，”杰森拍了拍马特麦金尼斯的后背，在年轻男孩儿的脖子上划着小圈揉着。”我可还没死呢，马特。”  
“我才不想你走！”男孩儿一边哭一边吼道。”妈妈和爸爸已经走了！为什么我们还得失去你？这不公平。”  
“对。确实这不公平，”杰森也同意。他放开马特直视他的眼睛。”当我的朋友死去时我也同样这么想，当我自己的父亲去世时，我的兄弟也陆续追随他去世，一个接着一个。对于他们来说同样不公平，只留下我独自一人。但是事实就是这样，马特。你，你的兄弟还有我都知道，人生而不公，最起码对我们最不公平。”  
马特吸了吸鼻子。”我不喜欢这样。”  
“我从没说过你得喜欢它。上帝知道我从不喜欢生活，”杰森温柔的摸着他的脑袋，”你只能接受它，马特。这是你无法改变的。况且，你还有你的兄弟，海伦娜，嘉莉，你的卡珊德拉阿姨，杜克叔叔，斯蒂芬妮阿姨还有芭芭拉阿姨。你会有自己的朋友，那么多的人都会与你相遇。”杰森用拇指揩去另一滴眼泪。”你不会孤单的，马特。我保证。”  
马特又吸了吸鼻子点点头，把脸埋在杰森的胸膛上。卧床的男人继续在他的背上画着圈圈半个小时，直到他终于累了。很快，男孩儿睡着了，一边发出吸鼻子的声音，杰森调整着姿势这样马特就能待在他旁边盖着床单。  
“我可以把他搬走，如果你想要的话。”  
杰森转向门口看着泰瑞麦金尼斯靠着门。年长的年金尼斯哥哥用一种不同往常的温和表情盯着他们。  
“没有关系的，泰瑞，”杰森挥了挥手，”我不在乎。”  
泰瑞什么都没说。相反的，他走上前坐在一把椅子上，马特躺在另一边。他们接下来的对话不需要叫醒他的弟弟。  
“你还好吗，老家伙？”泰瑞一边坐下一边担心的问道。  
“我就那样吧，尽己所能了，”杰森回答道，一边靠在枕头上。”没想到我还能善终。”  
“生活总是给我们这样的人各种挫折，”泰瑞同意道，一边拿过床头柜上杰森的书，手指轻轻抚摸着。”对于我来说，从没想过有一天我会成为蝙蝠侠。”  
“我也没想过，”杰森承认。”我本不该成为蝙蝠侠，但我猜命运自有其安排。看看我们现在吧，”他转向泰瑞，笑道。”谢谢你，泰瑞。为了所有这一切。”  
“我才应该谢谢你，”泰瑞回答道，眼神落在睡着的马特身上，”你才是那个在每人管我们的时候给了我们一个家的人。你给了我们一个目标。”  
“而现在我把你留下独自一人如此年轻就要接管这样一个重担。”杰森叹了口气。”答应我不要让蝙蝠侠支配你的生活，泰瑞。这样你才不会迷失你的自我。”  
“我不会的。”  
“很好，”杰森又喘了一口气。”当我死后，你就可以完全访问蝙蝠电脑中的所有文件。这个家族的每一个肮脏小秘密都会在你眼前，甚至连芭布斯都无法破解。你有的所有问题，都可以在此找到答案。”  
他们之间一直有一个心照不宣的秘密。从没人问过也没有人回答。泰瑞也是一个侦探，被杰森和他的前辈嘉莉还有海伦娜训练过。他的观察力是一流的，即非如此，他也不会盲目的忽略他和海伦娜之间的相似之处，他和第一个蝙蝠侠之间日益增长的相似之处，而后者的画像仍然挂在庄园的门厅上。当他年轻时，他太害怕了不敢询问，而当他年龄大点时，他已经觉得这并不重要。当然，就算现在也不重要。  
“你知道，当我第一次在小巷子见到你时，我觉得我就是在看自己，”杰森突然说道，打断了泰瑞的思绪。”而当你逐渐长大，我极其希望你不要犯和我一样的错误。”  
“而现在看着我呢？”泰瑞挑起一根眉毛，问道。  
“我知道你不会的，”杰森咧嘴一笑，眼睛周围的皮肤皱了起来。”你会犯自己的错误，而你会吸取教训，就想你之前的每一任蝙蝠侠。我只是希望我对你再好点就好了，这样你就不会这么快就承受这个负担。”  
“没事的，杰，”泰瑞笑了。”你比所有人做的都好。而且说实话，我不觉得我还需要要求更多了。”

“B会把你铐起来的。”  
“可能吧。”  
“然后迪克会用最大声音叫着‘小翅膀！’一边飞扑向你的。”  
“当迪克忙着抱抱的时候，达米安就会不知道从哪儿冒出来把他干掉。”  
“而提姆，凯特和赛琳娜会在一边看戏放嘲讽。”  
“然后是阿尔弗雷德带着茶和饼干进来，每个人就都会丢下杰去吃东西了。”  
“我感觉被爱着好幸福哦，”杰森讽刺道，斯蒂芬妮布朗、托马斯杜克和芭芭拉戈登在一边吃烤吐司。  
卡桑德拉该隐—韦恩一边咯咯笑着一边抚摸着她弟弟的脑袋瓜。因为不管杰森怎么抗议，他都是弟弟，他会一直是弟弟。更别提斯蒂芬妮和芭芭拉全新全意的支持她。  
“你就是被爱着的呀，”她真诚地说道，而当他脸红的时候，她又咯咯的笑了起来。  
“卡珊啊……”杰森抱怨道，卡珊轻轻拍了拍他的脸。  
斯蒂芬妮偷偷笑了。  
“别费劲了，杰鸟，”她一边告诉他，一边挽着她最好朋友的胳膊，”没有必要否定真相。”  
“是啊伙计，当你再次看见他们的时候，那肯定乱成一团啊。”  
“闹腾的就跟韦恩家族能做到的最好的程度。”杜克说到，毫无疑问是想起来自己第一次加入他们这个又矜持又疯狂的家族，在他也被卷入他们那一团之前，他大概是唯一理智的男人了。  
芭芭拉抬头看着天空。  
“混乱和暴力的完美结合……”她表情紧绷，”我们中除了你没人会拿它开玩笑了。”  
“别担心啊，”杰森干巴巴地说道，”我一到那儿肯定亲自告诉你。”  
“你为啥？”  
卡珊好奇地问道。”你知道每当我们中有人加入，这一套就得重来一遍。”  
“可不是嘛。”  
这样谈论他们可能到来的死亡有些病态，但与他的其他访客不同的是，这些特殊之人也经历过和他一样的事情，每天晚上都生活在死亡的边缘，意识到下一次巡逻可能是他们的最后一次了。  
他们认识并爱着和他一样的人，自从他开始与家人同甘共苦以来，他们一直陪着他度过每一场灾难。  
虽然他以前的访客都以他们自己的方式成为他的家人，但都没有像他们四人一样。  
笑声一直持续到深夜，大家一个接一个的去睡觉了。  
他们早就在庄园有自己的房间，清洁人员会定期清扫然后每周去看自己的家人。  
很快就只剩下杰森和卡珊两人了，独自在一起。  
并不是说他们就不再交流了。  
杰森只要盯着他的妹妹她就知道他要说什么。  
这是安慰。  
卡珊早就克服了她的沉默，但再次用肢体语言交谈，还是会感觉熟悉和亲密。  
这个家庭的所有成员都早就学会了，和她一起出行动时，这是一项特别有用的技能。不久之后，他们在日常生活中就开始用肢体语言了，没什么特殊的。  
特别是在晚会和舞会上，一个简单的手势就足以避免无聊了。  
随着越来越多的兄弟姐妹相继去世，他们才开始这么做，直到剩下他们和杜克。  
在所有这些痛苦中，说话变得越来越艰难，用身体语言说话就简单多了。  
虽然杰森、杜克、斯蒂芬妮和芭布斯都不如卡珊善于解读肢体语言，但他们都有足够的能力用肢体语言和她进行充分的交谈。  
只有当孩子们开始进入他们的生活时，这种习惯才开始逐渐减少，尽管他们仍然不时的又开始了。  
比如现在。  
直到这次谈话马上就快结束时，卡珊才发现。  
杰森身体中那一点点的犹豫，这在她眼里就是明显的自我怀疑了，她没有办法放过。  
她拍了拍他的肩膀，用一种他绝对不会误解的方式看着他。  
杰森撅了撅嘴说道。  
“你觉得他们会以我为傲吗？”  
是这样吗？  
卡珊难过地叹了口气，”你当然让他们骄傲了。”  
“可你又怎么知道呢？”  
她摇了摇头，伸出手来轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，做出一种安慰的姿势。  
她的蠢弟弟哦。  
怎么还是这么盲目？  
“因为我为你骄傲。”她坚定地说道。  
杰森笑了，一边握着她的手，感激地捏了捏。

晚上，他看见了她。  
他以前看见她很多次。  
他第一次死的时候，她就在那里，安慰的牵着他的手。  
当他要回来的时候，他又看见了她，她的嘴唇轻吻他的双唇，再次给他带来生命。  
他以为再也不会见到她了，直到他第二次死去。  
接着就是达米安和雷宵古，他的肚子上插着一把剑，就那么一瞬间，他又看见了她。  
之后剑消失了，伤口也愈合了，他又有了一把剑，在他的手中，比他的匕首长多了，大种姓之刃，颤动着发出神秘的火光。  
接着就是决斗，最终决斗。他必须倾尽所有的意志力和技巧才能活下来，更不用说取胜了。  
只有当他的剑刺入对手的心脏时，他才真正看到了她。  
她的手放在雷宵古身上，她看着他但他听不见她的声音，他只能读唇语。  
“我会再来找你的。  
我保证。”  
然后他们都走了，只剩下他和地上的一具尸体。  
生活继续。  
现在她又来了，杰森知道这只意味着一件事。  
“时辰已到。”死神说道，伸出了手。  
杰森只能做这件事，他能做的唯一一件事。  
他握上那只手。

当卡珊德拉该隐—韦恩醒来时，发现她的弟弟已经死去，哥谭哀鸣。  
杰森彼得托德—韦恩几十年来一直是这座城市的重要之人。  
每个人都知道这个来自犯罪小巷的好斗男孩，不知怎么的吸引了布鲁斯韦恩的注意力，成为了这个哥谭市头号家庭的一名成员。  
从他意外的死亡到同样意外的复活，杰森一直是公众关注的话题。  
这一点在他参加越来越多的韦恩企业活动中就可以发现，一系列的悲剧撼动着韦恩家族，迫使他进入了一个他从未想过的位置。  
他白手起家，而韦恩企业在他的领导下蓬勃发展，成为行业巨头，直到世界顶级公司，甚至超过了莱克斯集团。  
杰森是一位出名的慈善家，他从未忘本，他把自己的财富再次投资到哥谭市的慈善事业中，促进了基础设施建设、经济适用房和各种公益事业的发展。  
缓慢但是确定的是，哥谭市开始从泥淖中走出。  
犯罪率下降了，阿卡姆精神病院开始发挥它原本的作用，居民开始恢复正常生活，犯罪分子开始减少。  
犯罪小巷不再是犯罪小巷，而变成了公园街，这是一个城市中熙熙攘攘的商业街。  
建筑物上的墙壁被涂鸦装饰着，扩展到整个地区，甚至城市的其他地方。  
然而，他们都有一个共同的主题——向高谭市最伟大的市民之一致敬，并祝他来生幸福。  
这些纪念碑将矗立很久，作为杰森爱着的这座城市的标志永存。

在高谭市哀悼的同时，正义联盟的瞭望塔也举行了另一场纪念仪式。  
虽然高谭市失去了一位市民，但联盟也失去了一位自己人。  
第三位蝙蝠侠证明了自己和他的前辈一样，继承了前任的意志，是一个坚强的领袖，一个克服了自己满是鲜血的过去成为这个超级英雄团体的一员。  
因此，在这世界上最伟大的超级英雄队伍的注视下，在他的继任者，第四任蝙蝠侠面前，他的雕像被竖立在纪念馆，于他的父亲和兄弟并肩站在一起，只要正义联盟还在，他就将永存。  
在他脚下刻着他的真实名字，他以前的代号，提醒旁人他从未允许被定义为他本可能成为的人。  
一个星期后，韦恩家举行了一场私人葬礼。  
尽管早就知道他快逝去，杰森的家人还是很伤心。  
这是一场漫长的仪式，有多少故事就伴随着多少泪水。  
当它完成之后，他已经被埋葬在一个新的坟墓里，离他第一次死亡埋葬的坟墓很远。  
他被埋在迪克和提姆之间，这里有一块空地是留给布鲁斯韦恩所有的孩子们的，这样他们就可以在他们时辰到了的时候一起被埋葬。  
因此，随着杰森的逝去，这一幕终于落下。

但杰森一无所知。  
他被死亡之手牵着，随着她来到一个自己曾经来过的地方，并未间隔很久。  
一个他有时候希望自己从未离开的地方。  
一个他的大部分亲人朋友都在等他的地方。  
当他们走来，天光大亮。  
太亮了，真的。  
他能感觉到，自己的灵魂平和下来。  
就是现在了。  
他准备好了。  
然后他们停下来了。  
他们为什么要停下？  
就快到了，就在前面！  
那不是他的终点吗？  
死亡微笑的看着他，却并没有那么忧伤。  
“我很抱歉。你的时候还未到。”  
什么意思？塔利亚究竟有没有违背他的意愿？  
“别担心，”死亡说道，但他控制不住担心啊，”这是一份礼物。”  
拒绝与他的家人团聚的机会怎么会是礼物呢？  
他还没来得及说话，死亡的双唇就亲了上来，杰森感觉到生命的气息再一次进入了自己的身体。

他喘不上气。  
他无法呼吸。  
他向前伸出手，手臂扎入水面，有人在旁边，帮忙把他拉了上来。他拼命的挣扎着喘气，努力把肺里的水咳嗽出来。  
然后他听见了。拉萨路池。  
即使他努力控制，还是能听见拉萨路池的窃窃私语。  
多年来，他已经总结出一套克服拉萨路池的经验。他记得每一段快乐的记忆，像给自己施咒一样在脑中一遍一遍循环播放着记忆，以此来克服对献血的渴望，对盲目暴力的渴望。  
有一次迪克带我去看了一场愚蠢的音乐会，在提姆有一次差点猝死在披萨上逼着提姆吃掉真正的食物，达米安给我看他上课画的一幅素描，卡珊和史蒂芬妮还有杜克的卡拉OK之夜……拉萨路出的低语开始消退，绿色的迷雾褪去。  
当他思维重回清晰，他看到了塔利亚的脸，他马上挣脱出她的怀抱。他想要对她大吼大叫，因为她竟然背叛了他，把他扔回拉萨路池。然后他在可怕的发光的绿色水中看到了自己的倒影，他十六岁的脸。  
杰森用尽全身力气才没有尖声叫起来。

作者的话：  
所以这是另一个故事。  
this is a 杰森 托德 Peggy Sue【什么意思？】，来自未来的故事，由于一连串意向不到的悲剧，杰森被迫成为第三任蝙蝠侠。随着故事的推进过往逐渐会被揭示出来。  
大致的时间线——  
布鲁斯去世时，杰森21岁，迪克继承了第二任蝙蝠侠。  
5年后（杰森26岁），迪克去世，杰森被迫继承第三任蝙蝠侠。因为达米安出于自己的原因拒绝继承蝙蝠侠，而提姆禁止自己继承蝙蝠侠（原因在稍后揭晓）。  
2年后（杰森28岁），达米安和提姆都去世了，杰森意识到自己将永远成为蝙蝠侠。【大米和提宝死的也太早了吧？？？！】  
标题访客顾名思义，前三个人不言自明。  
科莉是他在老法外的队友，过去几年都在塔马兰星上。  
阿尔忒弥斯是他在新法外的队友，也是杰森以前的爱人和一生的爱人。  
他们之前一直在一起，直到杰森40岁，阿尔忒弥斯突然渴望回到天堂岛然后一直住在那里。  
虽然本文不会详细写，但杰森两人的女儿佩内洛普将是未来千年许多预言的主题。  
塔利亚是杰森的导师和母亲，她仍然爱着杰森。  
其他人：  
卡莉是杰森的第一任罗宾，在他成为蝙蝠侠2年后（杰森28岁），也在达米安和提姆死亡后不久。  
卡莉在13岁成为罗宾，然后从罗宾毕业成为蝙蝠女孩，后来成为蝙蝠女侠，接替斯蒂芬妮布朗，斯蒂芬妮接替已故的凯特凯恩。她后来接手了杰森在红头罩时期开的一家餐馆，并扩大经营规模成为连锁店。  
16岁时卡莉父母双亡，杰森正式把她收养成为韦恩家的一员，她是他最大的孩子。  
海伦娜韦恩是布鲁斯韦恩和赛琳娜凯尔的女儿，她是在布鲁斯死前一个月怀上的，出生于杰森22岁。  
赛琳娜把她在杰森和其他韦恩家人的眼皮子底下藏起来了，直到海伦娜十岁她去世，海伦娜不得不找杰森（杰森32岁）。  
在确认了她的身份后，杰森欢迎她的加入。理论上来说他们是兄妹，但杰森基本上就是海伦娜的父亲，很像布鲁斯在突然的时间旅行意外时，迪克抚养达米安的方式。卡莉毕业后，海伦娜说服杰森让她做下一任罗宾，她12岁（杰森34岁）时正式成为他的拍档，一直做了六年。海伦娜18岁时（杰森40岁）她离开了家，接受了已经退休的海伦娜贝尔蒂娜丽的训练，成为女猎手。海伦娜和她的父母一样善于经商，她很快就进入了韦恩企业，在杰森被诊断出癌症后，杰森任命海伦娜成为CEO。  
最后一任罗宾是泰瑞麦金尼斯。  
杰森在泰瑞和马特的父母死后发现了他们在街上偷食物。杰森马上就发现这两个孩子长得很像布鲁斯韦恩（很快明白这不是巧合），他把他们带回家，并调查二人的来历。  
结果是阿曼达沃勒的继任者莱拉迈克尔斯【应该就是电视剧绿箭侠里面迪戈的妻子】利用自杀小队从塔利亚那里窃取了布鲁斯的DNA并想要创造自己的蝙蝠侠，以便在杰森去世/退休后取代他。她选择麦金尼斯家族，用布鲁斯的DNA改写了男性的基因，然后成功的杀掉了父母。【真狠…】  
不幸的是，塔利亚听说了这件事，出于对她的报复和对杰森的爱，她杀掉了莱拉，安排杰森去见这两个孩子，让他收留二人。  
杰森原计划不想让泰瑞成为罗宾，但这个男孩儿坚持下，杰森有了第三任搭档。这种关系一直持续到泰瑞18岁，杰森被确诊癌症。杰森被迫把这个位置传承给泰瑞，这比他预计的要早太多。而马特才刚刚完成训练，成为哥哥之后的杰森的罗宾，没想到却成为自己哥哥的罗宾了。泰瑞自己也发现自己和布鲁斯韦恩有血缘关系，但他决定不去追查，因为总的来说他觉得这没什么意义。


	2. Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森托德复活了。  
> 再一次。

杰森曾经花了20多年的时间扮演世界上最伟大的侦探。他只需要几秒钟就能弄清楚自己目前的处境。  
他回到了过去。  
他现在占据着年轻时的身体。  
雷宵古也在这个地方，也许就在这个建筑里，如果他不现在离开，他就会死的。  
不像第一次，他什么都没有对塔利亚说。没有提问，没有怒吼——他只是看着她，塔利亚马上给他一个急救包然后把他甩下悬崖湍急的水中。不要去找他，她说道，你还没有复仇。  
复仇是他最不想做的事情。  
塔利亚的人很快就找到了他。杰森没有反抗他们，因为他也不知道要怎么办。想想他现在的处境，那就让他想要找一把刀把心脏挖出来来减轻痛苦。他被隔离在酒店房间里，做出了一个决定。  
不像第一次，他没有在知道小丑还活着时失去理智。很久以前他就与自己和解了，即使是现在他也没有意愿重现痛苦。相反的，他关注着日期——如果他的记忆正确，那么现在距离他第一次死亡已经一年多了。提姆开始当罗宾的话，也没有太久。  
……提姆。活着的提姆。  
杰森想要回到哥谭市。回到哥谭市抱抱他的弟弟，让他免于接受义警生活带来的痛苦和悲伤。在上辈子的最后，提姆是变得如此冷酷、愤世嫉俗和恶毒，以至于他人生中的每一个人都要竭尽全力来确保他不会失去理智，成为他们共同对抗的那种怪物。一直到最后，当他和莱克斯卢瑟斗智斗勇，最后结束了生命（当然，还好两人是同归于尽了）。  
但就算只是想想，杰森也知道这样不对。尽管他不得不忍受每一个悲剧，提姆也从来没有后悔成为罗宾。归根到底，他的同情心实在太强了，他与生俱来想要帮助他人的欲望将他从黑暗中拯救。他本可以接受这个任务去拯救布鲁斯，但罗宾的身份以自己的方式拯救了他，就像迪克和杰森一样。杰森不能将那身份从他身上夺走，不能像迪克对自己做的一样，而且迪克已经后悔了。  
所以，不。不能这么干。另外，提姆不是唯一需要他的帮助的兄弟。就算有着罗宾这样的工作，提姆现在也很安全。毕竟他和布鲁斯在一起。但其他人就没那么幸运了。如果他的时间线正确，那么卡珊现在应该仍然在那个胆敢称呼自己为她的父亲的败类的手底下——要么是这样，要么在想办法逃跑。而达米安呢……  
达米安。杰森想摊在宾馆的床上，就这么瘫着。哦，达米安啊。  
就算用闪电家重启的那一套时间线，达米安现在最大可能也十岁了。他甚至还不到上中学的年龄，可能就在学习如何用一把对他来说太大的看到把敌人的心脏挖出来。杰森不能再把他留在那里了。他如果让他最小的弟弟这样自生自灭，还不如现在就下地狱。  
但怎么办呢？有布鲁斯。但蝙蝠侠的势力范围只局限在哥谭市，就算加上正义联盟也就这样。为了找到达米安和卡珊，布鲁斯就得离开哥谭市很久，这不行。迪克也帮不上忙，他有自己的城市，不管提姆多么能干，把哥谭市交给他超过一天他都得被杀掉。布鲁斯知道的，他会不的不做出痛苦的选择，毕竟孰轻孰重很明显。对于蝙蝠侠来说，哥谭市总是要排在家庭之前。  
这就只剩一个选择了。  
第二天早上，他找了一个保镖。  
“打给塔利亚，”他用阿拉伯语说道，”我希望他带我去大种姓。”  
杰森真心希望自己没有犯错。

当他再次看见塔利亚时，她的眼中满是疑问。  
她不明白为什么他不生气。她也不知道他是怎么知道大种姓的。她不认识他。  
最主要的是，她不知道要怎么利用他。  
杰森如履薄冰。毫无疑问这是他做过的最冒险的事情。但如果他不这么做，布鲁斯可能很多年都找不到卡珊和达米安，这不是杰森愿意接受的危险。这可能很鲁莽又愚蠢，甚至将哥谭市置于危险之中，但杰森不在乎了。  
反正他又不是蝙蝠侠了。他不需要将哥谭置于第一位。  
当他们到达众神之庭时，他毫不犹豫的向杜柯拉鞠躬。  
“All-Mother，”他尊敬的问候道。【不知道这个怎么翻译】  
杜柯拉探寻的看着他，一根细瘦的手指抬起他的下巴，这样她就可以直视他的眼睛。  
“真奇怪啊，”她平静地说道。  
“杜柯拉？”塔利亚问道，一边从鞠躬直起腰来。  
“你从哪里找到这个男孩儿的，塔利亚？”  
塔利亚眨了眨眼。”他叫做杰森。他死去了，然后用我父亲的一个拉萨路池复活。”  
杜柯拉严肃的看了她一眼。”他的灵魂比他的肉体更古老，而且显示出净化的迹象。”  
“什么——？”  
就是此刻。  
召唤出大种姓之刃就像前世一般如同本能。对于蝙蝠侠来说，哥谭的怪异足以让他卷入不止一起超自然事件，也足以让他需要向自己这样的神秘刺客的技能。杰森感觉到了手中刀刃的重量，胸口符号的灼烧感觉，从灵魂中直接释放的能量。他能听见大种姓的伙伴们发出的喘息声，可以看见无名在烟雾中窥视着他，但他没有理会。他只是盯着塔利亚，当他把匕首划出一道优美的弧线，展示他的技术和熟练时，塔利亚眼中闪烁着不敢置信的光芒，这是一对从没有其他人类使用的武器。  
“All-Mother，”杰森说道，”请原谅我的无礼之处。但我会向您和塔利亚解释一切。如果你愿意，现在就开始。”  
杜柯拉哼了一声。”原谅你，但没有我的允许，不要再这样做了，”她转过身，”来吧。我看得出来这是一段不能被偷听到的谈话。我们去密室。”

解释时间很久，但她们没有打断他。杜柯拉马上就相信了他，她知道灵魂说谎的样子。灵魂魔法是大种姓的核心。有了她的担保，塔利亚自然也只好相信了。不然刚才的表演没有别的解释。  
但这并不能阻止她指责他是个骗子。  
“不。不。我绝不会——”  
“你会，”杰森马上否定道，冷酷又冷静的说道。  
“达米安是我儿子！”塔利亚愤怒的嘶声道。”我爱他！”  
“也许吧，但你更爱他。而不管你有多爱达米安，都不会改变他的观念。这个目标你我皆知他永远无法实现，只要你在这条扭曲的道路上考虑你的父亲的选择。”杰森的声音软了下来，继续说道，”塔利亚，如果这伤害了你，我们抱歉，但这是事实。我只是给你一个补救的机会。”  
她是个强大的女人。一个危险的女人，据布鲁斯所说，是世界上最危险的女人。但当他的话让她的表情垮了下来时，杰森知道自己将她逼到了临界点。  
“如果他现在就去找他的父亲，我会失去更多的和他在一起的时间，”塔利亚声音颤抖的回答道。”杰森，一旦吾爱得到了他，我就再也没办法让他回来了。”  
“总比把他变成他父亲不想要的一件武器强吧！塔利亚，他不该这么活着。我知道你想给他最好的，但这不是最好的人生。我知道你也不知道其他的方式了，你就是被这样扶养长大的，但这并不能改变他和布鲁斯生活会更好的事实。他和布鲁斯在一起会更加安全。”  
“你怎么知道他跟布鲁斯在一起会更好呢！”  
塔利亚突然喊到，眼中满是怒火，”你自己的经历还不够吗。他成为了他父亲在那座肮脏城市中发动的战争里的另一个小战士，他二十岁就死了。你怎么把这叫做活着呢？”  
“因为那是他自己选择的人生！”  
杰森大声喊道，然后平静下来。”达米安知道这种生活的危险，也知道选择带上面具的后果，他接受了。而我知道，在他死去那一刻，他从来没有后悔过。他长大了成为了一个好人，一个伟大的人，用技能帮助他人的人，他很开心的，塔利亚。你敢说他现在开心吗？”  
塔利亚撅起嘴没有回答。她知道他是对的。  
毕竟，当你甚至都不知道幸福为何物时，很难开心的。  
“你和我都知道他对雷宵古来说是什么。当你看着他的时候，你看的是一个儿子，而我看着他，我看到他是我的弟弟。而你父亲呢？他放纵着你对他的投入，因为对他来说，自己的肉体无法继续时，达米安是他的完美皮囊。”  
“布鲁斯并不是完美的父亲，塔利亚，老天知道我比谁都清楚。但至少和他在一起的时候，达米安能够过自己的人生，做出自己的选择，然后得到幸福，这才是最重要的。他会被如此激烈的爱着，他的家庭中都是世界上最危险的人，这意味如果要保护他，他们会毫不犹豫化身为狼。他将是世界上最安全的人。”  
杰森一直步步紧逼。如果有必要，他会跪下来求她。只要有机会让达米安和他的家人团聚，他干什么都愿意。当他有机会把弟弟带到他的父亲和兄弟姐妹之间时，他不会把他的弟弟留在谋杀犯的窝里。  
他让他的家人失望这么多次。但现在他绝不打算让他们再次失望，因为他们比以往任何时候都更加接近了。  
“那些家人中也包括你吗？”  
塔利亚紧紧盯着他，试探着他的决心。对杰森来说，这根本不成问题。她还没有问完，他就已经给出了答案。  
“当然。”  
她还得问这话，他有点生气了。  
这是她唯一需要听到的话。杰森看到她放松下来。  
“一个月之后我把他带来见你。不止如此，我还会把你的……妹妹也带来。”杰森眨了眨眼，惊讶逐渐变成理解。有了另一个姐妹，尤其是像卡珊这样身手了得的，就意味着达米安要比以前更加安全。”不过在那之后，你可以把他们带到哥谭去。给我一张你旅行需要的物品的清单，我去给你准备。我只需要参与这些。如果我再多准备的话我就要引起我父亲的注意了。”  
她的话让他如释重负，他松了一口气。现在他已经奏出了第一步，前路漫漫。  
“谢谢你，塔利亚。你不会后悔的。”  
“我也不知道。不过我猜你现在会在这里吧。”  
杰森转过身面向杜柯拉，她做为一个吃瓜群众藏在墙角。”如果你愿意的话。”  
All-Mother面无表情的看着他。”你可真是个麻烦。”她干脆的说道，”但是我们能罩着的麻烦。留下吧你。”  
杰森笑了。

塔利亚离开后，杰森花了两个月的时间进行训练，试图调整自己的身体，以适应他在蝙蝠侠生涯中学到的技能。这大大分散了他对于自己处境的思考，否则他很可能像个废人一样所在房间的一角哭成一团。  
训练很难。现在还是少年的体型，本能的动作和现在的肌肉记忆根本不搭配。身体根本没有恢复到巅峰状态，所有的时间都花费在训练上，即使现在不能与布鲁斯甚至是迪克相提并论，至少也要让他们的钱花的物有所值吧。如果达不到最次的标准，不仅他会死掉，卡珊和达米安也会死掉，杰森不能冒这个险。  
但他现在逐渐接近了目标。杜柯拉是一个严厉但是公平的包工头，不管蝙蝠侠怎样，她可是有好几千年经验的。她的建议总是一如既往的有价值，杰森像海绵一样吸收着知识。到第一个月的月底，他已经成功的超越了大种姓的所有战士，赢得了所有对他的挑战。他不再过度的使用矮小的身体，而是用他现在的力量来战斗，不再是上辈子的力量。结合他的战斗经验，他非常厉害。  
一旦他重新掌控自己的身体，他的注意力就转移到回复道巅峰状态。他更少的专注于练习动作，更多的专注于户外运动。他开始在寺庙周围的森林里跑步，攀爬悬崖（先用两只手，然后用一只手），然后是一些简单的运动，比如俯卧撑和仰卧起坐。每个夜晚都以一小时的冥想结束，使他的”核心”与灵魂同步，因为灵魂赋予了他更深奥的能力。训练的结果不太明显，但同样很宝贵。杰森知道，要想真正回到自己的巅峰状态，还需要很多年的时间，但每一个显著的进步都很重要。  
当他不接受训练的时候，他就开始接触大种姓的人了。在上辈子里，有一些旧的成员已经去世了，他和他们相处得很好，但在这辈子，他们才刚刚开始认识。艾森斯，对他很有性趣，但杰森马上就把这条路给关上了。上辈子的经验和相对的成熟让他对这条路已经没有任何欲望了。然后是杜柯拉，她大概是唯一能够坦率交谈的人。向她袒露心声从不麻烦。  
总之，这两个月是杰森很长时间以来最放松的日子。  
直到达米安和卡珊到来，问题开始了。

杰森盯着他。  
达米安瞪回来。  
塔利亚耐心的等待一个人爆发。  
杰森面向他。”你会打算让他快点生张，对吧？”  
塔利亚耸了耸肩。”我以前有过这个想法，”她含糊其辞的说道。因为很明显，达米安根本不知道时间穿越这回事。杰森特别告诉塔利亚不要告诉他，因为当他觉得达米安长大到足够成熟可以理解的时候，告诉他这件事还差不多。  
然而，他似乎要等好久好久了——看看眼前这个男孩儿吧，不会超过六岁。以前他们相差六岁，现在至少差十岁。尽管杰森各种质问，但内心杰森觉得不是塔利亚造成这种变化的。不，非要说的话，那是这个宇宙每隔几年就得面对现实翻盘的原因。老天知道他有足够多的关于不同的成倍增长的时间线的记忆才能接受这个现实啊。这就能解释他目前的困境了。  
随他妈便吧。这不重要——见鬼，他都没心力抗争一下了。现在达米安会有更多的时间像一个正常的、快乐的孩子一样度过了，或者至少像一个前刺客宝宝与他那功能性失调的义警家庭一起生活了呢。想一想他就忍不住把这些纠结都抛在脑后，把他的小弟弟抱在怀里，给了他一个紧的都快把骨头勒断的拥抱。  
只是看着他，他只能看见一个无辜的孩子，而不是一个被折磨的好人。  
杰森总是为了失去达米安而感到悲伤，但这一次？他确信这是达米安会想要的东西。再多的训练也弥补不了杰森和他的家人对这个男孩儿的爱，他还有很多值得活下去的东西。  
他蹲下身子，以便能够与这个小小孩平视。就算在十六岁，他也比达米安高出许多。”你知道我是谁吗？”  
小男孩儿挺起胸膛展开肩膀，显然不想表现出软弱的样子。  
杰森憋着笑。真是太可爱了一点。”我的哥哥。我父亲收养的众多流浪儿的一个。妈妈说，一旦你认为我准备好了，你就会带我去见他。”  
“我会的，”杰森肯定的说道，没有费心解释他认为的”准备好了”的确切情况。”直到你准备好，我才会告诉你关于你父亲，还有我们的其他兄弟的事情。这样可以吗，达米安？”  
男孩儿点了点头，杰森盯着他看了好一会儿。然后，他似乎是满意的站起来，满怀期待的看着塔利亚。  
“她呢？”  
塔利亚脸上带着一丝后悔。”我们费劲力气才找到并制服了她，不过我们总算是做到了。她现在被注射了镇静剂，不过药效明天就会消失。我们已经把她转到了杜柯拉的看护中心。”  
“很好。他知道她是谁吗？”  
“我想这还是交给你来吧。”  
杰森叹了口气。  
塔利亚没理他，看了看他带来的一个人。那人走上前，递给杰森两个大公文包。尽管这两个包很重，杰森却毫无压力的拿了过来，达米安也注意到了。两人都没有错过他的眼神，他对杰森的目光更尊敬了些。  
“右边这个包里有你最终去哥谭市所需要的一切东西，包括现金、假护照和身份证。左边那个包有达米安和那个女孩儿的、你的家人的以及你第一次死亡后发生的新闻的文件复印件。我建议你在离开之前好好研究一下。”  
“我会的，”杰森回答道，感激地看了他曾经的导师一眼。”再次感谢你，塔利亚。”  
塔利亚什么都没有说，但她看着他时，眼神柔和多了。相反的，她伸手把达米安抱在怀里。男孩儿对这个手势感到惊讶；就算是他的母亲，他也几乎没有被这样抱过。  
“听你哥哥的话，达米安。无论你对他有什么怀疑，或者他教了你什么，记住，他想做的只是想保护你。”  
“是的，母亲。”  
塔利亚又轻轻捏了一下他，用阿拉伯语低声说了几句亲昵的话，然后放开了她的儿子。她又冲着杰森郑重的点了点头，然后走开了。  
________________________________________  
“你知道母亲为什么会让我早点去见父亲吗？”  
杰森顿了顿，然后继续嚼着食物咽了下去。他转向达米安，若有所思的看着他。  
塔利亚离开后，杰森把公文包放在房间，然后带着达米安在房间里转了一圈。虽然小男孩儿大部分时间都呆在他身边，但杰森可没有傻白甜到相信自己可以一直盯着他。达米安与生俱来的特立独行的个性（毫无疑问是继承自布鲁斯了）无疑会让他在适应了周围的环境后爆发的。一旦他们有了争执，他就会独自游荡，所以杰森还是给他一些信息让他不会迷路的好。  
参观结束后，杰森的最后一站是去看望卡珊。她要年轻多了，脸色苍白，瘦的让人看着难受。她身上有一种他不喜欢的衣衫褴褛的感觉，和她在他上辈子的生活中那个优雅的女人相差太大了。只是看着他，杰森就知道面前的路并不好走。大卫该隐看来是发现了。  
参观结束，就已经到了吃晚饭的时间。杰森领着达米安去食堂，那里已经摆好了寺庙里的简单的食物。兄弟俩坐在All-Mother身边，而杰森本能的让达米安坐在杜柯拉身边。不是说他和大种姓里的其他人有些什么矛盾，就是在所有人当中，他最信任她。更不用提，如果达米安在吃饭的时候表现的无礼起来，她会很开心的管教管教男孩儿的。  
杰森可记得达米安刚加入家庭的样子呢。他可不冒险。  
“她怎么跟你说的？”杰森没有回答他，相反的问他道。  
达米安皱起眉头。感觉很熟悉。”母亲说是为了我的安全。真是毫无意义；刺客联盟可是全世界最安全的地方了。”  
杰森当然知道可不是这样。如果要说的话，那就是刺客联盟是一个人呆的最不安全的地方，尤其是对像达米安这样的孩子来说。当然了，也可能是达米安的特权感在起作用呢；这个男孩儿是雷宵古的直系男性后裔，是一名卓越的士兵。他可能认为自己的地位是无懈可击的，并把这种假定的不可战胜和相对的安全等同了。如果杰森没有记错的话，妮莎拉特克还没登场（这可能会让达米安处于危险，也肯定会打破那种坚不可摧的观念），就进一步加深了达米安的错觉。  
“我可不会这么说，小老弟，”杰森反驳道，当他看到达米安对自己比杰森辈分要低很不满时，偷偷笑了。”告诉我啊：关于你的祖父你都知道些什么？你见过他吗？”  
“偶尔。作为他选定的继承人，他喜欢跟进我的成长。他甚至观看了我和堂姐玛拉的最后一场战斗，并称赞我让她败得漂亮。”杰森恶心的胃里都翻腾。  
玛拉霄古。杀死达米安的人。这个未来恶魔首领，直到塔利亚为了给他儿子的死复仇而砍下了她的脑袋，永远终结了霄古家族。如果杰森是对的，她现在应该也到了达米安的年龄了。  
哦，达米安啊……”你知道成为他的继承人，是什么意思吗？”  
“祖父死后，我将继承联盟以及他的所有资源。当他不能继续工作时，我会继续他的事业。”  
杰森摇了摇头。”不。你不能继续他的工作，达米安。他会继续的。”  
达米安眯起眼睛，犀利的看着他。”我没听清？”  
“我猜你母亲把我的情况告诉你了吧？我是如何意外的复活，然后被扔进一个拉萨路池来治愈我的脑子和记忆？”  
达米安慢慢的点了点头。杰森环视了一下房间，确保没人偷听他们的谈话。虽然他即将说出的消息对大种姓的人来说并不危险（谁知道），但他不能冒险。当然了杜柯拉肯定在偷听他们说话，但那不是问题。反正她已经知道他要说什么了。  
“拉萨路池的力量是有限的达米安。一个人用的次数越多，泉水的作用就会越弱。不然的话，你想想，为什么每次你的祖父得了什么病，都差点把自己淹死在泉水里？”  
他的弟弟盯着他看。这其中关节并不难想。”你觉得祖父会在他的身体最终跨掉的时候占有我的身体吗？”  
“我知道他会这样做，你母亲也知道。这就是他同意你出生的主要原因。见鬼，也许这就是你的堂姐玛拉从未被认为是你之上的继承人的原因。她是个女孩儿，你的祖父永远不会使用那天生就被他认为软弱的皮囊。否则，你的母亲根本就不必为了她与生俱来的权利而奋斗了。”  
达米安看上去恶心的厉害。杰森没有责备他。也许把这么个爆炸新闻扔在这么小的孩子身上有点过分，但不幸的是，达米安是没有这种奢侈的纯真的。起码这件事情上不能无知。  
“你没有撒谎，对吗？”  
他相信了他。他当然信了；不然他的母亲是不会把他留给他照顾的。毕竟，她说过杰森只是想保护他。  
杰森摇了摇头。”没有。我们抱歉，达米安。”  
男孩儿什么都没说，只是转身继续静静的吃食物。当杰森用手臂搂着他时，他没有抗议。杰森的目光与杜柯拉相碰，她赞许地点了点头，他忧伤的笑了。

第二天，卡珊醒了。  
最开始她动作迟缓，后来她逐渐恢复了精神和体力，她变得有点敌意还神经质。杰森带着达米安，但命令他在自己处理卡珊的事情的时候离开他们的视野。达米安当然不知道她会成为他们的妹妹。  
卡珊一开始显然对他心存怀疑，但当她看到他一举一动时，她对肢体语言的解读能力让她知道他没有丝毫威胁。她在他面前放松下来，毫不反抗的接受了他给她的食物。当她吃完饭，她抬起头疑惑的看着他。  
杰森指了指自己说道，”杰森。”  
她眨了眨眼，歪着头。她也指着他。  
“杰森，”杰森又重复一遍，鼓励地点了点头。  
“杰……杰……”卡珊皱着眉，摇了摇头。  
杰森安慰的拉着她的手，而她没有抽开，他把这当作是另一次胜利。”没关系的，”他说道，试图用他的肢体语言来传达这些话。她给了他一个小小的微笑——她懂了。  
剩下的时间他们一直在聊天，他努力教她一些名字。杰森允许达米安进来了，最开始有些尴尬，但卡珊也接受了他的存在。他们记下杰森的名字后，有试了达米安的名字。但他们只教会了”达米”——杰森觉得挺好玩——才停下来，然后就教她卡珊自己的名字。  
“卡珊德拉，”杰森说道，指了指她。  
卡珊眨了眨眼睛，指着自己。杰森坚定的点了点头。  
“卡……卡珊……卡珊德拉。”  
杰森微笑的看着她。卡珊脸红了。

“她是谁？”在他们去吃午饭的路上，达米安嘶声问道，卡珊默默地跟在他们后面。他们花在联系他们名字上的时间，似乎使她舍不得离开他们。杰森很担心他会对其他大种姓的人做出什么反应，但还是很开心。  
“我们的妹妹，”杰森若无其事地回答。  
“你打算让父亲收养她，”达米安立刻猜测到，”你怎么确定他会这么做？”  
杰森眨了眨眼。”我就是知道。”  
达米安叹了口气，明显不高兴。”你让我迷惑，杰森。你还有很多妈妈没有告诉我的事情，对吗？”  
“当然有，”杰森肯定道，但没有再说什么。  
他们走进食堂，菜肴已经摆好了。第三个座位被安排在杜柯拉右边，显然是为了卡珊准备的。杰森让她坐在他和达米安之间，并做了个手势让她吃东西。  
事实证明这是个错误。卡珊看着食物，一边狼吞虎咽的吃着，像一只鬣狗一样飞快地把食物塞进嘴里。她很快就引起了其他人的注意，只有在杰森竟然还有达米安盯着他们看后，他们才转开目光。不幸的是，卡珊察觉到了人们的不满，她停止了进食吞下嘴里的食物，缩成了一团。  
杰森才不会让她难受呢。他拍了拍卡珊的膝盖，卡珊看着他，他做了让她跟着学的手势。他慢慢地、小心翼翼地拿起了一双筷子，紧紧地握在一只手里，用他们夹住空气中不存在的东西。卡珊紧紧盯着他，然后突然就像脑袋上亮了个灯泡儿似的开窍了。她发现了自己的筷子，在杰森的帮助下，她模仿着他的握法和手指的动作。当杰森用筷子吃鱼的时候，他也模仿着吃，很快她就以更加安静的速度吃完了剩下的食物。  
达米安坐在自己的座位上，眼神不赞同的看着这一幕，心不在焉地吃着自己的食物，表情难以捉摸。当杰森微笑着转向他时，他握紧了拳头。

那天剩下的时间，他只带着卡珊参观。这比带着达米安的时间长的多。除了带着她参观每个房间之外，他们还必须教她房间的名字，这样当她需要使用房间时就可以和他们交流了。他们结束的时候已经是吃晚饭的时间了。  
晚餐比午餐要顺利得多。吃完晚饭，杰森和达米安帮着把卡珊的东西搬到了他们的房间，而她则在杜柯拉的指导下洗澡和更衣。当她回来而没有跑掉（又一次胜利！），杰森让她坐在他身边，自己研究着塔利亚前一天给他的文件，最后她在自己的蒲团上睡着了。杰森停下阅读，冲她笑起来。  
“她是谁？”达米安再次问道。他一直在房间的另一头磨着刀。  
杰森转身离开卡珊，冲他皱起眉，然后疲惫的叹了口气。”你听说过大卫该隐吗？”  
“刺客联盟的前成员，”达米安顿了顿，”根据母亲的说法他是父亲的老师之一。”  
“他是，”杰森肯定道，”他教布鲁斯如何杀人，当然布鲁斯从来没把这项技术用于这个目的。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
杰森又叹了口气。”我们的父亲不杀人，达米安。”  
达米安盯着他，好像他在说胡话。”但我们的父亲是一个勇士！战斗的胜利者！什么样的战士会不杀人？”  
“有着理想信念的战士，”杰森坚定地说道，上帝啊他确实回忆起来了，”一个把生命看得比什么都重要的人，一个相信救赎的人。我从来都没有完全同意这一点，但多年来，我已经学会接受它，并因自身的原因遵守它。我们的父亲是一个战士，达米安，但他也是一个理想主义者——一个英雄。如果你真的希望他接受你，那么就追随他的脚步，你需要准备好遵从他的准则。”  
男孩儿低下头，盯着他正在磨的那把刀。他看起来像一个世界观第二次被颠覆的孩子。  
杰森挪到弟弟身边坐着，小心翼翼地不吵醒卡珊。当杰森把达米安抱在怀里时，他没有反抗。  
“这和你母亲告诉你的事情完全相反，是不是？”  
“我开始怀疑她告诉我的到底有没有真的了。”  
杰森眨了眨眼。该他妈说啥啊。”那你又怎么肯定我说的就是实话呢？”他忍不住问道。  
达米安抬头看着他，耸了耸肩。”我不知道。母亲告诉我要相信你，可是你说的每一句话都颠覆了她的形象。然而卡珊德拉很相信你，你对我们俩也很好。这让我困惑。”  
“我猜也是，”杰森爱怜地摸了摸他的头发，没有理会小男孩儿抗议的声音，”但我保证，我没有撒谎。至于你的母亲……”他深深地吸了一口气，”你母亲是一个复杂的女人，达米安。我非常尊重她，但我也看到了她的缺点。他总是在爱你的祖父和爱我们的父亲之间左右为难，迫切地想找到一种方法来调和二者的关系。我不是说你应该无视她教给你的一切；不过，当你会想起来的时候，你应该记住我说过的话。”  
达米安保持着沉默，仍然沉浸于自己的思考。他可能要思考很久了。  
“这些说够了。你想要知道卡珊德拉是谁是吗？”  
“我想知道。”小男孩儿肯定地说。  
“那么我们说回到大卫该隐。该隐是世界上最好的刺客之一，而且他还在努力变得更好。最后，他得出结论，为了变得更好，他需要训练出来一个完美的刺客作为他的搭档。在他试着训练年有的孩子完成他的愿望，并最终失败后，他试图用自己的精子孕育出一个这样的刺客，从出生就开始训练他们。为了实现这个目标，他开始寻找能够孕育他的孩子的完美伴侣。”  
“他在一场武术比赛后结束了搜索。他看见一对姐妹在比武场上决斗，断定他们中的一个人会是一个合适的配偶。然而他觉得她的潜力被另一个姐妹抑制住了，所以他杀掉了她，这样他选择的受孕伴侣就不会被抑制住能力了。然后他与刺客联盟伏击了这位未来配偶；作为饶过她的条件，她必须怀着该隐的孩子生下来后交给该隐训练。”  
“卡珊德拉就是那个孩子，”达米安说道，在杰森透露了该隐的目的后，他就得出了唯一的结论。  
“是的。他训练他的方式非常可怕；从出生起她就只知道暴力。他从来没有教过她读书写字，在她面前完全避免说话——对他来说，她唯一需要知道的语言就是身体语言和战斗语言。然而，最终，他事与愿违。他让她在八岁第一次杀人；受害者的肢体语言让她相信谋杀是错误的，她从他身边逃开，从那以后她一直在逃。”  
“这就是为什么你相信父亲会收养她的原因，”达米安补充道，”她的道德感和他一致，她的过去会让父亲同情她。”  
“是的，”杰森承认道。”她需要帮助，我们的父亲从来没有拒绝过需要帮助的人。我们家没人会拒绝。我们不这样。况且……”  
“况且？”  
“她也需要他的保护。就像你一样。”  
达米安眨了眨眼。”从该隐手里吗？”  
“不只是防该隐。还有她的母亲，”看到达米安困惑的表情，杰森继续说道。”卡珊德拉的母亲叫做桑德拉吴桑。但你还知道她的另一个名字——希瓦夫人。”  
他的弟弟愣住了，在这条时间线上，杰森第一次在他年轻的脸上看到了纯粹的、赤裸裸的恐惧。但是杰森又怎么能怪他呢？这个世界上每一个认真的武者都知道叫做这个名字的女人，知道她最亲爱的、最大的愿望是什么。  
“希瓦越是年长，就越是想找人完成她的愿望。而卡珊德拉作为她的女儿，是这个星球上唯一一个有可能超越她的人。而一旦希瓦自己领悟到这个道理，她就会为了孩子而来，然后逼着卡珊出手。而卡珊德拉也会死，因为她不会再去杀人的，就算在性命攸关的时候，她也不会再杀人。”杰森愤怒的哼了一声。  
只要一想到那个女人他就会心生厌恶；蝙蝠家族的每一个成员都曾在生命中的某个时刻被迫与希瓦夫人纠缠不清，但没有人比卡珊更甚，她一直被刺客缠住，直到最后她如愿以偿死于他手。他可怜的妹妹，被自己的亲生母亲不断地操纵着她协助她自杀。杰森只是庆幸卡珊最后没有下手致命一击。  
“希瓦？那几乎和外公一样糟糕！”  
“是的，别搞错了达米安，一旦我们离开了大种姓的保护，我们就会很脆弱。而且，直到我们进入韦恩庄园的范围之前我们会一直这样脆弱下去。”  
他抓着达米安的下巴——没有用太多的力气，但也足够认真——然后他抬起头来，让他的绿色眼睛与杰森自己的茶绿色的眼睛对视。  
“昨天，我故意不告诉你，你要满足什么要求才能见到我们的父亲。你需要做什么才能‘准备好’。”因为塔莉亚的选词杰森皱了皱鼻子，但事情已经这样了，他也只能忍着了。  
“好吧，他们是这样的：当你能够融入到人群中完全不显眼的时候。也就是当人们能够看着你，把你看成是一个天真无邪、不起眼的孩子。这时候，你就能把他们玩弄于股掌之间，听到他们善意的、不提防的评论。我们在旅途中不能引起任何认真的注意，哪怕是最微小的一点关注，都可能意味着生死攸关。”  
“这听起来很低三下四，”达米安评论道，尽管这句话兴味缺缺。但很显然，杰森的话让他心动了。  
“说到生存，达米安，被人贬低可不是你要担心的问题。相信我——我就是知道。”  
就在那一刻，杰森才意识到自己的语气有多像蝙蝠侠。那是布鲁斯或迪克在训练中会讲的那种训话，是他自己给自己的罗宾们讲的话。  
达米安在成为罗宾之前并没有真正认识到自己的内心世界。看来在这里也不例外  
________________________________________  
第二天，达米安就想杀了他。  
杰森并不感到惊讶。  
他刚刚在两天的时间里颠覆了这个男孩的世界观。达米安有生以来第一次知道完全听任他人摆布是什么感觉。他一生都被告知他将继承的联盟，现在却成了他噩梦中的怪物之一。与他同行的女孩将成为这个星球上最致命的战士的目标。而他们唯一的保护者是一个他几乎不认识的兄弟，他还因为不明原因死而复生。  
达米安需要知道杰森能保护他。他母亲的信任没有错。  
当刀子捅过来的时候，杰森几乎没有任何反应，只是不经意的一仰头。刀刃插入了其中一根木头柱子里。卡珊盯着它，盯着达米安，眼神中隐隐约约地混合着不相信和恐惧。杰森只是继续冥想，完全不受干扰。  
吃午饭的时候，他的饮料被下毒了。杰森把里面的东西倒进了其中一株植物的花盆上，然后把杯子扔了。  
下午训练的时候，达米安拿着开刃的刀向他袭来，想把他捅个对穿。杰森在五分钟内就解除了他的武装。  
晚餐时，他在杰森的饮料和食物中下了毒。杰森把这两样东西都扔了，改吃水果。  
然后就到了睡觉的时间。半夜，达米安醒了，想用枕头闷死他。杰森把枕头捶成两半，抓住他弟弟的脖子，强行抱到他不省人事。  
第二天一早达米安醒来，发现他们拥抱在一起，大叫起来。  
________________________________________  
“终于放弃了？”  
达米安皱着眉头抱着双臂，赌气地用脚假装踢着一些泥土，想把鞋底蹭破。  
“很好，”杰森拿出一份文件，递给七岁的小家伙，”这是你妈妈给你做的掩护身份的文件。你把它背下来，直到你能在睡梦中背出来为止。等你背完之后，我已经得到了杜柯拉的允许，带你到外面和一些当地人一起练习表演技巧。”  
孩子低头盯着文件夹，然后抬头看向杰森。  
“你到底是谁？”  
杰森挑起了眉毛。  
“母亲说，你是我的哥哥。你说你是我的哥哥。然而，我却忍不住觉得事情的来龙去脉并不像你们两个人说的那么简单。”达米安解释道。  
杰森盯着他看了很久。就在达米安开始感到紧张的时候，大男孩对着他笑了笑，然后蹲下身子，让他们的眼睛平视，这是他自达米安来大种姓后第一次这样做。  
“你母亲有没有告诉你，我们的父亲是什么人，真正的身份？”  
达米安回想了很久，然后摇了摇头。  
“他是个侦探，达米安，”杰森揉了揉弟弟的头发，这个手势对达米安来说比他愿意承认的更让他喜欢。“我也是，我们的兄弟们也是。看来你也是个好样的。”  
达米安朝他眨了眨眼，杰森那得意的表情让他心慌意乱。  
“这样如何？你来调查我吧。收集所有你能收集到的线索。一旦你有了结论，就把它和证据交给我。如果你是对的——”杰森俏皮地敲了敲他的鼻子。“我会把一切都告诉你。”  
孩子抓着他的鼻子，脸色已经恢复了，但他的眼睛里却流露出渴望的神情。  
“说好了？”  
“说好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 毫无疑问，大家已经注意到了，这个杰森与正剧的杰森有着明显的不同。多了些成熟和善解人意，少了些愤怒和暴躁。请记住，这是一个成为蝙蝠侠的杰森，因为没有合适的人选站出来，所以他不得不承担起了自己意想不到的责任。他养育和训练了三个罗宾（如果算上马特的话，有四个），不得不适应他们的需要，而不是他自己的需要。这个杰森，没有更好的词来形容，为了他所爱的人和哥谭，他不得不克服自己。  
> 对于他的家人，或多或少也适用于此。杰森是为了达米安和卡珊的缘故，而不是为他即将与布鲁斯和他的家人团聚而焦急，也没有办法向他们中的任何一个人隐瞒时间旅行的事情。他把他们放在第一位，他自己放在第二位，既因为他关心他，也因为这能分散他的注意力，让他从即将到来的疯狂中解脱出来。  
> 卡珊还是卡珊，但达米安也不一样了。他更年幼了，而且在这里他不是因为训练而被送去找布鲁斯，而是为了安全。而对于达米安这样受过训练的人来说，这隐隐约约就意味着他的软弱。当他遇到杰森时，他还在努力克服这一点；然后杰森开始对他刷新三观，让情况变得更糟。这也是为什么达米安花了两天时间试图杀死杰森的原因；他还在震惊中。另一个是年幼的年龄；他比起十岁的时候要没那么顽固了。他还没有进行过自己的行动，甚至还没有进行过第一次杀戮。他对自己的母亲也还是有些信任的，所以对杰森还是比较容易接受的。杰森证明了自己的身手，剩下的事情就交给了他。  
> 至于年龄上的差异，这是对漫画中所有的重启事件的一个参考，通过这个宇宙性的，打破现实的事件。正如你可能已经猜到的，杰森在担任蝙蝠侠期间经历了很多这样的事情，所以他的脑袋对于细微的细节有点乱了。这条时间线是什么都有，所以这只会让事情变得更糟。对于那些指出小卡珊比杰森年轻的人来说，这是理由。或者你可以直接用剧情里的那一个，坚持让卡珊坚持要做姐姐，尽管所有的迹象都是相反的。  
> 总而言之，去他的DC正剧。  
> 下一章将写完三人组与大种姓的时间，并进展到哥谭之行。


	3. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森回家了。  
> 或者至少是试图回家。

"荒谬！你想让我们坐车？"  
"你不明白'低调'的哪一个字？"  
"头等舱的车票又没那么显眼。"  
"当三个乘客都是未成年，其中一个是哑巴的时候，就够显眼的了。我们拿到头等舱的座位，就会像三个偷了爸爸的信用卡去兜风的离家出走的孩子一样。"  
"可是——"  
"不，达米安。我们坐车，就这么定了。"  
男孩哼了一声，跺了跺脚走了。杰森揉了揉太阳穴，试图放松在争吵中涌出的偏头痛。虽然他很高兴他的弟弟足够亲近到能在这种事情上和他争论，但这也意味着粗鲁的达米安的回来了，他可不想念这样的达米安。完全不想要。  
男孩哼了一声，跺了跺脚走了。杰森揉了揉太阳穴，试图放松在争吵中涌现出来的偏头痛。虽然他很高兴他的弟弟已经足够亲近到，可以和他争论这样的事情，但这也意味着粗鲁的达米安的回归，他可不想念这样的达米安。完全不。  
杰森已经准备好了，搞定这个多年前他和提姆亲切地给孩子起了个绰号 "恶魔崽子 "的孩子的脾气，但做好准备并没有使他的疲惫感减轻。他的罗宾们可没有一个像达米安年轻的时候那样被宠坏了，也没有一个像达米安年轻的时候那样令人讨厌，不过话又说回来，除了马特之外，其他的罗宾斯都在他的照顾下长大了很多，之前也经历过一些类似于普通生活的事情。达米安，尽管他的训练很强智力也很高，但相对来说，他还是像一个被家庭宠坏了的七岁孩子一样成熟。这个家庭也有计划地虐待他，目的是把他变成一个杀人机器，帮助实现他们统治世界的妄想。  
至少这孩子没有抱怨过假身份其他部分。扮演一个无知的美国游客的角色，简直就像达米安所宣称的那样，无一不是在贬低自己，但没有比这更好的掩护了。只要问几个傻问题，拍几张热情洋溢的照片，人们就会把他们当成手头有太多的钱和时间的外国人，然后就不管他们了。唯一的问题是他们的年龄，不过还好他们只是在公众场合呆一天买几件新衣服，然后再去机场。别人会以为他们的父母就在附近什么的，就不会再去管他们了。  
至少，他希望会是这样的。在这种情况下，最大的障碍不是达米安，而是卡珊。不会说话的女孩儿不会是轻易就被忽略的人。有些人可能会出于礼节性的考虑而不管不顾，但更多的人会询问父母的下落，因为父母肯定会担心自己失聪的女儿。尤其是在机场，当他们得知她唯一的同伴是两个分别为十六岁和七岁的哥哥时，更是如此。  
卡珊本人则完全是另一个问题。这个女孩对人类的行为有足够的观察力，可以模仿人类的行为，所以表现正常本身并不是问题。问题是她不识字；她不知道怎么说话已经够糟糕了，但不会阅读和写作？杰森只能希望TSA（美国联邦运输安全管理局）不要问太多问题。  
我总是喜欢给自己出难题，杰森悲哀地想。  
________________________________________  
杰森举起一张迪克的照片，给卡珊和达米安看。  
"理查德，"他清楚地念出了这个词。卡珊很快就开始鹦鹉学舌，试图发出正确的声音。杰森把照片递给她，让她把注意力完全集中在照片上，以便把他们大哥的长相记在脑子里。  
"那是……？" 达米安问道。男孩在旁边做着自己的作业，研究着他们此行要使用的机场布局。  
"理查德约翰格雷森-韦恩。我们的大哥。"  
达米安立刻兴奋起来。"第一任罗宾？"  
"是的，虽然他现在叫夜翼。保护着自己在布鲁德海文的城市。其实我们要先去见他，然后再去见布鲁斯。"  
达米安低头看了看他一直在研究的平面图。"所以你才会让我研究布鲁德海文机场的平面图？"  
"是的，布鲁德海文……" 杰森皱了皱眉头，"从某些方面来说，这儿比哥谭市还要糟糕。但去那里不仅能甩掉大部分追杀我们的人的踪迹，还能让我们和布鲁斯有一个契机。比起布鲁斯，迪克更有可能相信我们自称的身份。或者说，在他自己确认之前，他至少会比布鲁斯对我们更好点。"  
达米安漫不经心地点了点头，直到他换上一副一言难尽的表情。"你为什么要叫我们的哥哥为睾丸？"  
"他更喜欢别人这样叫他，"杰森咧嘴笑着回答，"迪克是十二世纪和十三世纪早期文字时代的理查德的一个古老的简称。我不知道他为什么要坚持用这个名字；这纯粹是各种笑话和不光彩的外号。"  
"我明白了，"达米安皱了皱鼻子，"我猜他不在意？"  
"不在意。迪克是家族中最开朗的成员。再加上他的帅气的外表和总是友好的性格，如果你疏远了他，会疏远很多人的。"他指着达米安的鼻尖轻拍了一下，"所以不要疏远他。"  
"那他的实力呢？他的技术有多高？"  
"比布鲁斯本人还差一点。我很确定我可以和他像样的打一场，但以我现在的实力，我怀疑自己能不能打得过他。"突然间，杰森的表情带着警告，"也就是说，你根本就没有机会打败他，所以想都别想。"  
达米安噘着嘴。他倒是不会承认的。  
"理查德，"卡珊插话道，一边笑着把照片递给杰森时一边笑着说。杰森拍了拍她的腿表示祝贺，然后给她看了另一张照片；这一次，是穿着小礼服的提姆。  
"提摩西，"杰森清晰地念着，把照片递给妹妹，让她重复一遍。  
"我想这就是你的继任者罗宾？"  
杰森点了点头，"提摩西德雷克。根据你母亲告诉我的情报，他在我死后六到八个月左右接替我做了罗宾。"  
"所以你对他的了解不多。"  
杰森耸了耸肩。"你可以这么说，"他含蓄地回答道。达米安没有错过他没有回答问题这一点，但也没有说什么。  
杰森没有等待回应，而是拿出了另一张照片，这次是阿尔弗雷德的照片。他深情地看着照片；与其他家庭成员不同的是，阿尔弗雷德死得相对平静。他是在提姆和达米安去世后不久就老死了，虽然这对这个家庭造成的影响不亚于一次毁灭性打击。  
杰森，作为布鲁斯当时唯一已知的继承人，没有心思找人取代他，这个人已经不仅仅是韦恩家的管家。他就像家人一样。相反，他选择了亲自承担起做饭、洗衣服的杂事，每周都会有经过严格审核的家政人员进入院子里打理庄园的其他地方。  
如果能再见到阿尔弗雷德，那该多好啊。  
"为什么会有仆人的照片？"  
说到这里，杰森在脑子里呻吟了一声，他准备长篇大论，到底为什么，阿尔弗雷德不只是“仆人”。  
________________________________________  
“你不怎么谈论父亲。”他们在市场上转了一圈后达米安注意到。  
在达米安证明自己能够像正常的孩子一样，在没有杰森的指导下在公共场所出现，他的哥哥允许他和卡珊一起去参加会议和更多的社交活动，这样就能离开神殿一会儿。杰森通常会利用这些短暂的休息时间买书，晚上依偎在一起在烛光下给卡珊和达米安看书。这对卡珊的识字能力有很大帮助，也能帮着达米安睡着，无论这个倔强的孩子多想熬夜。  
"……我想我不知道该怎么说他。我应该从哪里说起呢？"因为他和布鲁斯的关系很纠结，有很多不同的感情纠缠在一起，以至于杰森还不如在黑暗中寻找这一切的开端。他爱布鲁斯，他很清楚，他知道，尽管这些年来他们之间发生了很多事情，但那份爱从未消逝。  
但没有人比杰森（也许除了迪克和阿尔弗雷德之外）更清楚布鲁斯作为一个男人的缺点。杰森从未忽视过这些缺点，即使随着岁月的流逝，他的记忆也会被时间镀上一层淡淡的玫瑰色。对达米安描绘一幅准确的他父亲的性格的描述，而不破坏男孩自己对这个他已经幻想许久的父亲形象，是如此的痛苦。杰森不想让这个问题压在他的肩上。天知道，布鲁斯可能会以某种方式，在未来的某个地方，靠他自己的力量来处理。  
"母亲把他描绘成一个杰出的战士，是唯一值得做她伴侣的人。祖父说他是一个受人尊敬的对手，也是一个宝贵的盟友。但他们都没有真正谈过他，他是个什么样的人，"达米安哼了一声，"你说过，虽然还不够。你说过他的理想，说过他的高高在上的层面。但没有告诉我他作为一个人是什么样的，真正的、真正的与他互动是什么样的。这就是我想知道的，我想知道他的情况。我想知道……" 他吸了口气，"……如果他愿意喜欢我的话。" 他低声说出了最后一句话，像是在恳求。  
达米安从小开始从来没有人说过他的智商不够高。杰森关于布鲁斯的话在他的脑海中回荡着，不难看出其中联系。达米安的一生都被灌输在一个与他父亲截然相反的信仰体系中。而他的父亲是个固执的人，而且有很强的自尊心，和达米安本人并不一样。由于母亲基本上抛弃了他，达米安渴望得到父母的亲情，他完全意识到他的父亲不太可能敞开心扉，至少对他来说是这样。因此，他正在寻找信息，以便他可以调整自己的行为，让他们的父亲更容易接受他，从而在他的过去的细节会对他们的关系造成的伤害时能够减轻些伤害。  
杰森没有说什么，因为他在思考这个问题。在接下来的旅程中，他一直保持着沉默，直到他们来到了当地的书店。那是一家小店，麝香的味道是旧的、破旧的、磨损的书的味道。书店里的书本身就是可选择的很少。它们按体裁和出版日期杂乱无章地排列着，分布在不同语言中。当杰森第一次找到这家店时，他坚持看英文部分。虽然他无疑能够读懂那家店的所有内容，而且可以肯定的是，达米安自己也能读懂相当大一部分，但英语仍然是他们不可避免的目的地的主要语言，所以卡珊需要学习英语高于一切。

他们刚一进门，挂在门角的门铃就响了起来。店主是个白发苍苍的老妇人，她的头发扎成了一个凌乱的发髻，她举起手来打招呼，然后又回到柜台上数钱。杰森向她轻轻点了点头，然后带着达米安一起走到了那一排排的货架前，那里是英文区。他一眼就发现了自己要找的东西，便把它递给了弟弟。  
"这是父亲送给我的第一本书，"杰森在书名上轻点了一下，轻声说道。傲慢与偏见》。"早在我认识他之前，这本书就是我最喜欢的一本书，是我一直反复阅读的那本。所以，在我在庄园的第一个生日，他买了一本初版的《傲慢与偏见》送给了我。"  
"当时我很喜欢，也很讨厌它。这是我从他那里得到的第一份礼物，是无价之宝。但正因为它是无价之宝，我被吓坏了，连翻开一页都不敢。我只好把它用一些保护性塑料包起来，放在我房间里的书架上展示。"杰森轻轻地笑了笑，"说到底，这并不是一个很实用的礼物。"  
"看来他并没有真正考虑过给你的礼物，"达米安评论道，声音中带着一种奇怪的疑惑。  
"他没有，"杰森摇了摇头，脸上露出了一个深情的笑容。"而当说到工作，我们的父亲就会把他的一切都投入进去。他考虑到了所有的可能性，所有可能出现的突发事件，然后为这些突发事件做应急预案。但当涉及到他所爱的人时……他很在乎他们，这一点没有错。只是他只看到森林，而不是树木，大局观高于一切。这也是他的第一次搭档关系开始破裂的原因之一。为什么他和我的搭档关系开始断裂。他试图为我们谋划出最好的未来，而不考虑我们本身对此事的意见。"  
达米安什么也没说，只是低头盯着书，仿佛书中透露了什么黑暗、可怕的秘密，是他没有想到的。杰森拍了拍他的肩膀，把他从思绪中拉了出来。  
"当你遇到他的时候，期待他是伟大的，但他绝不是完美的。他也许是个伟大的人，但他仍然只是个人。"  
________________________________________  
从那以后，谈起布鲁斯，似乎就轻松了许多。兄妹俩一起做的每一件小事，都会引发一些关于父亲不在身边的故事或轶事。杰森一直在注意把他们的话题控制在他的第一次人生的范围内，也就是布鲁斯会记得的生活，但这些议论还是经常在他还没意识到自己在说什么的时候就结结巴巴地从他的嘴里说出来。  
达米安很喜欢听。他听得入迷，听着杰森详细讲述一些普通的事情，比如在庄园的一个早晨，或者巡逻前的一次训练。很明显，他把关于他父亲的每一条信息都囤积在脑中，并将其归档到大脑中，以备最后见到那个人时参考。卡珊的注意力不那么集中（显然是由于缺乏理解），但听到兄弟俩如此生动地交流没有一丝敌意，似乎很高兴。  
当然，也包括对于布鲁斯日常生活中的其他方面的一些不满……  
________________________________________  
"布鲁斯，"杰森指着办公室里的一张布鲁斯的照片，拿出一个工作的电话。他把照片递给卡珊，让她练习着说名字，然后拿出另一张照片，递给达米安。  
那张照片更……狂野。照片上，布鲁斯被一群衣衫不整的女人压得喘不过气来，她们都在争先恐后地把自己膨胀的乳房压在他的胸前，抓着他的西装。布鲁斯似乎很享受这一切，他张开双臂，好像在欢迎她们，脸上露出了大大的笑容。他的领结部分解开了，一只手上还端着一个半满的马天尼酒杯。  
"布鲁斯，"杰森坚定地说道，将照片滑到小男孩面前。  
"……这。是。啥。" 小男孩嘶哑着嗓子，瞪着那张照片，仿佛这张照片亲自冒犯了他。  
"我们父亲的公众形象。我想我现在就提醒你一下，因为布鲁斯会举办一些晚会，正式介绍我们进入哥谭市上流社会。"杰森停顿了一下，"或者说是重新介绍，对我来说吧。"  
"那他就会有这样的表现？"  
杰森靠在枕头上，叹了口气，"这是说服人们相信蝙蝠侠不是布鲁斯韦恩的最好办法。没人会指望这个像个色鬼一样向女人投怀送抱，穿着睡衣出现在高级舞会上的家伙，每天晚上穿着蝙蝠服出去打出暴力罪犯。这对于平常人来说，根本就无法接受。"  
达米安叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。"我明白了，只是……只是……和他一起在公共场合露面会很尴尬。这张照片上的男人不是一个我会骄傲地在公共场合叫我父亲的人。"  
“你这是在做无用功，孩子，"杰森冷笑，"一旦你认识了真正的布鲁斯，布鲁西就会变得毫无诚意，简直令人毛骨悚然。家里的每个人都讨厌布鲁西；我们之所以忍受他，只是因为他很善于把更聪明的人的注意力转移到他的身上，”他耸耸肩说，"迪克甚至把他的理查德韦恩的角色也取材于他。他那一个还能忍受一点，这也只是因为那更接近他真实的一面，只是想象的空间更大了一些。"  
"那你呢？"  
"布鲁斯很早就想通了，让他收养的街上老鼠来参加那些聚会，只会是一场灾难。当然，现在我已经起死回生了，我也不可能避开他们。"  
"那我和卡珊德拉呢？" 达米安问道，他突然意识到自己可能要参加这些酒会，心中的恐惧感直线上升。  
杰森安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。"我不会太担心那个。你还太年轻，不适合参加这些事情；即使需要你在场，你可能也不用待很久。卡珊也是如此，原因很明显。"  
"布鲁斯，"卡珊适时地说道，把照片递还给杰森。然后她低头看了看达米安手中的照片，指着照片，歪着头。"布鲁斯？"  
"算是吧，卡珊，"杰森一边做着手势帮助她理解，一边缩着脖子说。卡珊若有所悟的发出一个无声的‘哦’，尽管她的脸上还有些疑惑。  
________________________________________  
尽管一开始有些问题，但杰森还是很享受这段与达米安和卡珊在一起的时光。达米安太年轻了，这让他想起了杰森失去的达米安，而卡珊就是卡珊，更何况他第二次死前最后一次见到她的时候，她还很有活力。杰森知道，当涉及到其他人的时候，他不会那么容易将这些过去版本的家庭成员和他所认识的（也最终失去了的）家庭成员分开，他尽量去细细品味。  
即便如此，这一天终于还是来了。达米安成功地说服了三个当地人，让他们相信他是一个美国游客的迷路孩子。卡珊成功地穿过人群，没有人注意到她缺乏沟通能力。在杰森托德第二次起死回生三个半月后，在他的弟弟和妹妹来到大种姓一个半月后，终于到了离开的时候了。  
"谢谢你庇护我们，All-Mother。"杰森双手合十鞠躬道。达米安和卡珊模仿着这个动作，达米安也像杰森一样点了点头。  
"谢谢你，All-Mother，"达米安不情愿地嘟囔了一句。卡珊没有说什么；她的感激之情在她的脸上表现得更加明显。  
"就像我说的，你是个麻烦，你的兄弟姐妹也好不到哪里去。"杜柯拉善意地叹了一口气，"但你们三个人都是我们可以接受的麻烦。别让你们在这里的时间白白浪费了。"  
"我们不会的。"杰森坚定地说道，这一点完全不可能。  
杜柯拉对他笑了笑，握住他的手，安慰地捏了捏。"你又要去见你父亲了。你感觉怎么样？"  
"很高兴，"杰森立刻回答，然后又迟疑了一下，"也很害怕。我知道，一旦见到他，我就再也瞒不住他了。而一旦一切都暴露出来了……" 他顿了顿，无法说出心中所想。  
"要有信心，杰森。不只是对他有信心，对你自己也要有信心。"她拍了拍他的脸颊，"如果你和他的联系是真的，那么它就会撑过你们俩的任何不安全感和恐惧。"  
杰森对她虚弱地笑了笑；她的建议让他感到安慰，但他不确定自己是否相信。最后捏了捏他的手，杜柯拉放开了他，看着她的学生和他的弟弟妹妹消失在周围的森林里。  
________________________________________  
大种姓虽然坐落于山区，但每隔几年的某一天，往往会将其入口（也是出口）迁往气候温和得多的地方。没有人明白为什么，甚至连大种姓的人都不明白；杜柯拉对此特意保持缄默，虽然有传言说Chamber是有灵性的还有点幽默。不过，也有方法可以算出这一天是什么时候，她相当随意地把这个秘密传了出去。也没有人明白为什么。  
杰森抓住这一天的机会，他们离开的时候。Chamber通常将入口处的区域迁至土耳其伊斯坦布尔附近，因此也就是伊斯坦布尔国际机场。进城后，杰森在最近的酒店里花钱开了个房间，然后到大厅的电脑前给他们订了一张飞往布鲁德海文的国际航班的机票。根据他打印出来的行程表，这次旅行将有两次转机航班，第一个航班将是从伊斯坦布尔飞往纽约，第二个航班将从纽约飞往布鲁德海文。虽然第二班飞机的时间要短得多，但中间至少要停留三个小时。等到了布鲁德海文已经会是深夜；那时迪克可能正在准备夜巡了。  
所以，他的下一步就是给他们在布鲁德海文订了一个晚上的广场酒店住宿。虽然不是丽兹酒店，但也足够舒适，而且远离布鲁德海文的危险区域。他们到了城里后，可以在那里过夜，第二天一早再去找迪克。杰森很确定自己还记得迪克在当警察期间驻扎的分局的地址。现在的问题是，他是否应该亲自去找他，还是跟踪迪克到他的公寓。  
看了看时间，他想他可以晚点再做决定。他回到酒店的房间，达米安和卡珊正在一起看他的一本书（他们开始亲近了！），然后准备行李。在他们离开大种姓的前一天，杰森把塔莉亚给他们的所有资料都烧掉了。在他和达米安的脑海中牢牢记住了所有的资料，这些副本都是负担。他们最不需要的就是有人偷了他们的资料，让整个家族陷入困境，这与塔莉亚当初把达米安托付给杰森和卡珊的原因正好相反。这使得塔莉亚给他们的公文包中的一个公文包完全空了，杰森用它来存放他们三个人的换洗衣服和一些他在飞机上买的用来打发时间的书。他想睡一觉，但他有种感觉，越接近哥谭市，他就会越觉得睡得不舒服。  
那之后，他带他们去了当地的一家理发店理发。他们三个人在大种姓的时候，头发都长得很乱，尤其是卡珊的头发太长了，杰森害怕有人在战斗中利用这样一个明显的弱点。他们到那儿后，他拿起放着最近的杂志，开始挑选合适的发型，为卡珊选择了一个波波头，并为男孩选择了一个与达米安最初的发型隐约相似的发型。至于他自己，他选择了一个短发，让他的头发在前面蓬松一点，类似于他在红头罩时代和罗伊、科莉一起在宇宙中游荡时的发型。  
等到他们三个人都弄好的时候，已经是下午很晚了。杰森选择在他们不得不忍受飞机上的质量有问题的食物之前，给他们准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐和冰淇淋作为最后的犒劳。反正他已经有一段时间没吃过土耳其菜了。幸运的是，老板没有花很长时间让他们三个人坐下来；达米安的脸在收到孩子们的菜单后皱起了起来，于是杰森把自己的菜单递给了他，并与卡珊分享一个菜单。反正他也需要为她点菜。  
他们一点完菜，杰森就把手肘撑在桌子上，意味深长的看了达米安一眼，轻轻一笑。"再过几天就好了，嗯？"  
达米安平平的看了他一眼。他没说什么。  
"你很兴奋吗？"  
男孩耸了耸肩。"我是……很渴望，是的。我只是担心他对我的出现会有什么反应。从你对我说的他的情况来看，他听到母亲瞒着我这么久，一定不会高兴的。他听到我的成长经历也不会高兴。"  
"他确实不会喜欢，"杰森承认，他知道他的小弟弟不会喜欢漂亮话，"不过，一旦他对你有了更多的了解，他就会对你产生好感。我的认可应该会有帮助的。" 他把一只手放在达米安的肩膀上安慰的捏了捏。"不管你从哪里来，做了什么，你还是他的儿子达米安。没有什么能改变这一点。" 至少对他自己来说，这一切都不会改变。  
"那我们的兄弟们呢？你觉得他们会认同我吗？" 你觉得他们会爱我吗？  
这是一个真正的进步的标志，他在寻求他们的认可，而不是剔除他们。杰森有些高兴起来。  
"只要你不刻意去和他们对立，事情就会好起来的。试着和他们接触一下，妥协一下，他们会接受你的。"  
"母亲说，像我这种血脉的人，从来不需要妥协。"  
"嗯，我想我们不是说好了，你母亲在这些事情上并不总是对的。"  
"我们是这么说的，"达米安低头低声说道。过了很久，他又抬起头来，与杰森的目光相遇。"你认可我吗，杰森？"  
杰森抬起手来，用一种越来越熟练的姿态拨弄着他的头发，达米安拒绝承认自己很喜欢这个动作。  
"达米安，从我们在Chamber相遇的那一刻起，我就爱着你了。我当然认可你了。"  
________________________________________  
杰森选择了夜间航班，这是为了让他们在飞机前和飞机上都能睡个好觉。旅行是很累人的，当你几乎每一秒钟都要保持警惕的时候就更累了。第二天一早，他叫醒了达米安和卡珊吃了早餐，然后带着他们去附近的便利店买了牙刷和牙膏，再加上一些洗发水和护发素，让他们快速洗个澡。他们回到酒店，整理了一下行李，又睡了长长的一觉，三点左右才退房。他们在附近的一家小酒馆又吃了一顿饭，最后才离开去机场。  
他们到达时，已经是五点了，距离真正的航班还有三个小时。很早，但很多美国人都是这样旅行的。当处理麻烦的TSA时这是一个有效的缓冲时间，并且这会使他们更容易避免可能有任何尾巴。不是说杰森注意到他们有了盯梢的；要么是塔莉亚比她愿意承认的做的要多，在为他们打掩护，要么是雷宵古没有杰森想的那么关注他们。不管是哪种情况，都是有用的。他们几乎不费吹灰之力就通过了安检，进入了航站楼。  
杰森做的第一件事就是引导他们去最近的便利店。外面的食物和饮料是不可以吃的，杰森知道他们的旅行需要零食和水。他们不能依靠这两班飞机上的免费供应的食物。杰森指挥达米安和卡珊各拿了一大包他们想要的零食，然后从最近的商店冰箱里拿了六瓶水。到了柜台前，所有的物品都放在一个大袋子里，由杰森让卡珊拖着大袋子。为了掩护他们的身份，杰森故意用口音浓重的土耳其语对收银员说话，而达米安则感兴趣地拉着卡珊指着杂志摊位，那里显然没有《人物》和《美国》的杂志。  
然后，他们走到了他们的大门口。门口仍有很多人在等待比他们更早出发的航班，所以他把他的兄弟姐妹们引到了地板上为数不多的空地上，拿出《傲慢与偏见》让他们大声朗读。主要是他和达米安，虽然偶尔卡珊也会试着读一两句，她的兄弟们也会耐心地帮她纠正。大约一个小时后，登机口已经基本检票完毕，这就有了一些空位子让他们坐一坐。  
终于到了登机的时候，杰森把书收起来，放在另一个公文包中，拉着他们两个人的手，等待着他们的叫号。达米安在他的脸上来了个最大、最纯真的笑容，拉着他的手，而卡珊则拿起他们的包，站在他的另一边。杰森拿出了他们的登机牌，然后把一份护照和登机牌递给了卡珊，同时拿着他和达米安的登机牌。两人办理好登机手续后走进飞机，一位面带微笑的空姐引导他们到自己的座位上。他迅速地把自己的两个公文包堆放在上面的柜子里，让其他人都坐下，食物和水直接放在前面的座位下面。达米安坐在靠窗的座位上，离其他人最远，能让他在起飞时看到伊斯坦布尔的优美风景，卡珊坐在中间，他坐在过道边，可以在那里进行所有的谈话。  
三十分钟后，飞机就可以起飞了。他教卡珊如何系安全带，确保达米安的安全带系得足够紧，并在飞机上升时握住卡珊的手，让她在不熟悉的感觉中平静下来。当飞机稳定下来后，他指着安装在她面前的座位上的屏幕，一边教她如何通过频道导航，一边用赠送的耳机听着。在注意到达米安已经自己搞明白后（他隐隐约约觉得这个男孩似乎对一个频道的动画片很入迷），他又拿出了《傲慢与偏见》翻到他原本用书签标出了自己上一次读的地方，他又继续默默地读起了这本书。  
中途喝了免费的饮料吃了晚饭，杰森等到达米安和卡珊准备睡觉时，才把书收起来。当他确定他们已经安顿好进入梦乡后，他关了灯，闭上眼睛，开始思考。  
还有不到四十八个小时，他们就要去布鲁德海文见迪克了。二十四小时后，他们将见到提姆。还有阿尔弗雷德。  
布鲁斯。  
现在有点害怕了，杰森想着。他不应该在这里。  
他不应该在这里。他不应该在过去的一个半月里教一个七岁的达米安在公众面前表现得像个合格的人。他不应该用这段时间来教卡珊如何勉强能用大家接受的的方式和别人交流。他不应该在十六岁的时候和他的两个弟弟妹妹一起旅行，这样他就可以在见到另一个兄弟姐妹，他们的爷爷，还有他们的父亲时，为他们的身份做担保。严格意义上来说，这位父亲还没有成为他们妹妹和弟弟的父亲。  
他应该死了。  
而杰森虽然不至于看不到好处，但他也不至于不知道其中的意义。仅仅凭这一点，他就已经不可逆转地改变了时间线。他来自的未来现在感觉就像一个梦，他所知道的未来已经不存在了。卡莉现在还只是个婴儿。海伦娜、泰瑞、马特、佩内洛普……他们可能永远都不会出生。而他的兄弟姐妹们……杰森不会后悔避免他们承受这么大的痛苦。但没有了痛苦，他们会变得不一样。  
该死的，他们现在已经不一样了。迪克还在试图在蝙蝠侠之外找到自己的立足点，试图克服没有为杰森付出更多的内疚和悲伤。提姆几乎不认识他，还在通过玻璃箱里的制服窥探自己，当一个小偷窥狂。而布鲁斯……  
也不只是他们。巴布斯——她成为神谕了吗？卢克还没有从战场上回来，他心中最不想要的就是义警的生活方式。斯蒂芬妮此时连提姆都还没有见过，更别说成为这个家的一员了。杜克还有自己的父母。凯特甚至已经开始了自己的义警生涯了吗？在这整个混乱的局面中，杰森唯一可以依靠的人就是阿尔弗雷德，但那是因为阿尔弗雷德是他们都依靠的支柱。早在他甚至迪克加入之前就已经是这样了，一直到阿尔弗雷德死前都是如此。  
然后就是他了。一个五十岁的男人，被困在一个少年的身体中。没有人比他有更大的变化，而这些变化只会在他再次见到所有人之后更加明显。他们所认识的杰森托德已经死去很久，比他们中的任何一个人都要久得多，取而代之的是一个在三十岁时就失去了半个家族的老朽之人，他已经两次起死回生了。一个了解他们，了解他们的未来，比他们自己还了解自己的人。一个当过五次父亲的人，他还必须管理着世界上最大的公司，同时每周带领数百名超级英雄保卫人类。一个比大多数人爱过也失去过的人。  
一个曾经是蝙蝠侠的人，以及由此带来的一切。  
杰森想哭。他很想哭。但他不能在这架飞机上哭，因为有这么多目击者。这是把自己树成靶子。达米安和卡珊现在需要他坚强，所以他要坚强。他会坚持到他们安全为止。然后……  
然后，才可以崩溃。  
________________________________________  
抵达纽约后，杰森让他们去看航班时刻表，确保他们飞往布鲁德海文的航班准时。在确认后（也确定了他们有持续四个小时的停留时间），他带他们去附近的一家餐厅吃了一顿即兴的早午餐。就在吃着他的汉堡（上面有一个漂亮的煎蛋）的时候，达米安突然提出了一个问题。  
"我们被父亲安顿好后，你打算做什么？"  
杰森顿了顿，然后开始细细的咀嚼，因为他得想想怎么回答。这是个好问题。他一心想着让达米安和卡珊去找布鲁斯，以至于他都懒得去想还有他自己即将与家人团聚的事情，等一切终于安定下来之后，他要做什么。当然，还有就是写出报告，供大家以后的活动使用，不过在这之后，杰森的手上会有很多空闲时间。  
很显然，罗宾是不在考虑范围之内了。甚至在他第一次死之前，杰森就已经开始厌恶这个角色了。那时候他已经做了三年的罗宾，也开始经历了当年迪克脱离布鲁斯成为自己的英雄的阶段。现在，他不可能在自己训练了四个罗宾之后，再去当小跟班，尤其是在还有一个完全有能力的罗宾还在身边的时候，他不可能再去当小跟班了。如果他想再出去当义警，他就必须建立自己的独立身份。  
然后是学校。对他来说，考取GED（普通教育证书）太容易了，但之后呢？他以前有去普林斯顿大学读取英语学位的梦想，但现在他还想这样吗？杰森很早就放弃了这个梦想，首先是为了复仇，然后是为了哥谭和他的家人。这两次他都没有后悔过，因为他真的觉得这样做是最好的选择。但是现在呢？  
"我不知道，老实说，"他承认，"在这一切之前，我有很多事情想做，我想我现在可以做，但我不确定我还想去做了。"  
达米安扬起了眉毛，显然对他的这种回避态度不置可否，从卡珊同情的神情来看，连她似乎也明白他想说什么。杰森耸了耸肩。这是他所拥有的了。接下来的几年里，如果能过上正常的生活就好了，但杰森不知道自己脑海中的知识是否能做到这一点。有了这种与生俱来的助人为乐的愿望，做善事，这是在他作为义警度过了大半生之后，他的内心深处早就有了这个愿望。  
知识是一种幸福，他疲惫地想，也是一种诅咒。  
"那我呢？我想父亲会继续母亲对我的训练。"  
"也许吧。但他可能会送你去学校。"  
只有卡珊的快速反应能力才阻止了达米安的怒吼吸引周围食客的注意。  
________________________________________  
飞往布鲁德海文的飞行就顺利多了。现在他们有了纽约航班的尝试，达米安和卡珊在终于上了飞机时，也不需要他的指导。杰森把时间都花在了填写文件，让他们通过海关，由衷的感谢他们此行唯一带的东西就是衣服和书。  
当他们到了布鲁德海文机场后，他们先梳洗了一下，然后再去海关。由于他们使用的护照表明他们是美国公民，所以他们很快就过了关（只花了半个小时，而不是两个小时），还没等他们反应过来，杰森就已经招呼了出租车，把他们送到布鲁德海文广场酒店。有点太快了，达米安显然还需要时间来适应城市的污浊气氛。杰森很同情他；在经过几个月的新鲜空气和大自然的熏陶后，城市的气氛是很难适应的，不管伊斯坦布尔有多糟糕，没有什么能比美国城市的空气污染更让人受不了的了，尤其是哥谭和布鲁德海文这样的城市。出租车开到酒店的那一刻，杰森感觉到疲惫感到骨子里了，他能感觉到卡珊和达米安也累坏了。这一路走来，不仅仅是身体和精神上的疲惫，在感情上也是如此。杰森感觉到他的大脑每分钟都在以一英里的速度运转，因为他想象着这即将到来的团聚，他知道卡珊和达米安也在经历着同样的事情，可能没有那么严重。尽管杰森很想尽快见到迪克，但他们真的需要先睡一晚上。  
他轻轻地叫醒了他们，然后下了车。在卡珊收起他们的东西时，杰森给司机付了钱，当他看到计程车的价格比想象中的要高很多时，连哼都没哼一声。出租车开走后，兄妹三人转身向酒店走去，然后踏进了酒店。  
________________________________________  
尽管有很多空座位，但卡珊和达米安都选择了和杰森一起留在签到处。要么是他们在目前的环境中没有安全感（这种恐惧很合理），要么是他们想尽快到达房间，而不是可能在舒适的椅子上累到崩溃，并在那里以尴尬和不设防的姿势睡着。杰森觉得是后者。不管他怎么辅导让他们表现得再怎么“正常”，有些训练就是无法克服。  
就在杰森走到柜台前的时候，事情糟糕了。  
灯光出人意料地熄灭了，食客和员工都发出了惊讶的声音，其中一位客人大喊 "搞什么鬼？" 在骚动中，杰森感觉到不对劲，迅速抓住达米安和卡珊的手，紧紧地攥着。  
当灯光恢复后，惨叫声响起。  
大厅中间是三个蒙面枪手，一边挥舞着步枪和机枪，一边要求大家趴在地上。在场的人大部分人都跟了上去，而杰森却不得不钳制住他的两个弟弟妹妹，逼迫他们也跟着一起动起来。他已经看出来了，达米安还没到哥谭市，就被逼着做了第一次人质，这让他很不高兴。  
杰森也不太高兴，但目击者太多，而且他训练有素的感官让他听到了袭击者的增援。说援军现在正试图守住酒店的其他地方，不管出于什么原因。他们到底为什么会出现在这个酒店里？布鲁德海文广场是个不错的酒店，但对于布鲁斯韦恩或莱克斯卢瑟这样的贵宾来说，还不够好，因为他们得烧钱确保安全。如果他们要的是赎金的话，这里不是一个像样的地方。  
"报警了吗？"  
"是的，老板。有这么多警笛，夜翼不可能会错过的。"  
"那就好。Blockbuster出价很高，不管是谁打他，我是打算收钱。"  
达米安和卡珊交换了一个错愕的眼神，杰森忍不住用手抹了一把脸。  
我还没见到迪克，他就已经给我搞事了。他叹了口气。年度好大哥个屁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 祝大家圣诞快乐! 我送给大家的礼物：新的一章!  
> 杰森终于承认了他意外的时间旅行的意义。虽然他永远不会知道到底发生了什么，但我知道。他的未来仍旧存在，但现在他是在另一个平行宇宙中。当他最终永远地死去时，他还能再次见到他的亲人。你会看到的。  
> 至于其他的一切;是的，有很多问题，到底在时间线上，他是在哪里，在时间线上，有很多问题。我完全承认我的漫画知识是有限的，而且我借鉴了很多蝙蝠侠同人  
> 至于浪漫的关系——我对这一点持怀疑态度。杰森/Artemis的关系显然在过去发生过，但我不确定现在还会不会发生。杰森完全有可能在未来的某个地方和别人发展出一些关系。我喜欢Dick/Babs，但我也喜欢Dick/Kori，我也喜欢Roy/Kori。我不确定Tim和Steph，我一直觉得他们还是朋友关系比较好，而且就目前的情况来看，Cass也不适合谈恋爱，而且暂时不会。至于Bruce…还有赛琳娜，但我也是有点喜欢WonderBat，我一直认为那段关系有可能更稳定。我想不管发生什么，都会发生。  
> 下一章： 夜翼！第一次重逢。


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和迪克重逢了。刚开始一切还好。  
> 然后就不那么好了。

给他哥背锅做了半个小时的人质，意味着杰森已经累了，脾气暴躁，快要接近捅死这帮贱人的极限了。  
到了10分钟的时候，达米安开始扭动，迫使杰森用他的体重优势和越来越壮的体型来压制他。卡珊简直是个天使，完美扮演了一个受惊女孩的角色，一点不给他添堵。杰森自己试图扮演一个勇敢的试图安抚他的弟弟妹妹的哥哥，但这也太难，因为很明显他两个弟弟妹妹是如此非常地不害怕并且试图躲开每个人。  
到不是说杰森能完全就责怪他。这些人都太业余了。他们的警戒线很可笑，他们中的大多数人除了每隔五分钟就挥舞着枪来回晃动一下，几乎没有关注人质，而且从他无意中听到的他们同样业余的尝试用密码说话的内容来看，他相当肯定他们人手根本不够，没办法确保整个酒店的安全。达米安，从杰森在档案里看到的信息来看，他都能把这次行动策划得比他们更好，而且他才7岁好吗。  
该死的，卡珊和杰森自己都能搞定，只要有足够的分散注意力和足够的伪装就能搞定。他们没有这样做的唯一原因是如果在夜翼的地盘上突然冒出两个新的义警，人们就会开始议论纷纷。当他们还没有得到布鲁斯的保护时，他们不需要那么多的人关注他们，尤其是在Blockbuster还在对迪克虎视眈眈的情况下。如果黑道老大发现他们和他最讨厌的人有联系……嗯，那会让迪克的日子更难过，尽管杰森对他的哥哥让他们落入这种境地气到冒烟，但这还不足以让他遭这份罪。杰森很早以前就已经长大了，已经看开了。  
所以唯一的选择就是等着夜翼出现，把事情处理好。杰森希望时间能快点，但不要太早。虽然他并不打算为此扮演义警，但他仍然需要想办法把他、卡珊和达米安从这种情况下救出去，同时还得避开外面的警察。虽然杰森相当肯定塔利亚给了他们的假身份，可以抵挡住当地执法部门的背景调查，但他还是不想让这些人的名字出现在任何记录上。另外，他不确定迪克在清理布鲁德海文警局的过程中，到什么程度，所以贿赂可能也不是一个选择。  
杰森小心翼翼地四下张望，当他看到酒店有一个无人看守的员工入口时，微微振奋起来。从它的位置判断，它通向大楼左边的小巷。如果杰森没记错的话，这条小巷的入口被一堆垃圾堆所掩盖。完美。就算最坏的情况发生了，他们也可以躲在那里直到警察走掉。杰森读过布鲁德海文警局的记录，他知道即使在迪克进入警队后，有能力的警员数量也可以用一只手来计算。一旦大楼被清空，他们绝对不会想到去那里检查，而其他人都会因为慌乱地想逃跑而没有注意到他们。  
沉思着自己的计划，杰森悄悄地将手塞进衣兜，拿出一副手套，默默地戴上。但没有机会了。  
灯火熄灭了。  
大约是时候了，黄金男孩儿来了。  
他们回过头，夜翼就在大厅中央，已经把挟持他们的两个人干掉了，估计其余的人也都驻扎在这一层楼的后面，在大楼的后面。在他肯定的点头示意下，众人飞奔向入口处，争先恐后的往外跑，而他则跑上楼去招呼其余的人。  
杰森把达米安拉了起来，卡珊跟在他的身后，抓起了他们的东西。他们摆出一副跟在人群中的架势，但就在夜翼背对着人群跑向反方向的那一刻，杰森指挥着他们向服务区的入口处走去，一边注意没有人盯着他们。他拿出他藏在口袋里的发卡，轻松地把锁打开，把他们带了进去，把门关上锁。  
"喂！"  
迪克似乎漏掉了一个。他相当粗心。迪克确实在加入部队后，就开始自己干自己的。大概因为他试图同时兼任城市的义警和泰坦的领袖。杰森不知道后者是否已经发生了。这肯定会解释这个小失误的原因。  
那个暴徒拿着刀气势汹汹地朝他们走来。杰森更正他以前的看法；这些人不是业余，他们是白痴。这些人本来已经有这个时间和能力——因为Blockbuster显然不打算拿出保释金来找他可以轻易地用街上的人代替的两个小混混。那他们为什么要在此基础上再加一条谋杀罪？伤害孩子？即使是在布鲁德海文，这也不会被任何人接受的。  
几秒钟内卡珊就把袭击者的枪给夺下来，还拿着自己的武器对准了他的脖子。他还没来得及开始求饶，达米安就一拳打在了他的蛋蛋上，让他倒地不起。杰森一脚狠狠地踢了他的脑袋，让他从痛苦中解脱出来，等他醒过来时，会留下令人讨厌的脑震荡。但愿那可能的脑部损伤和他的自尊心能让他不至于暴露自己被几个少年和一个七岁小孩踢了一脚。  
没有再理睬那堆可怜的人，杰森指了指出口。他们跑了过去，当夏夜的麝香般的热气笼罩着他们的身体时，他们渐渐平静下来。在巷子的另一边发现了一条消防通道，杰森让他们爬上去直到他们到了楼顶，确保阴影遮住了他们，不让警察巡警车闪烁的警灯照到他们。到了那里之后，杰森松了一口气；他们暂时安全了。  
"哟。"  
这是他们离开全大种姓的保护后最安全的一次。  
杰森转过身来，看到了夜翼的身影。他已经很久没有看到那些蓝黑相间的线条了。在达米安死后，为了纪念他最好的朋友，这套衣钵传给了乔纳森肯特，并成为超人家族的一脉相承，也是他们两个家族友谊的象征。在小乔接替已故的前任超人后，衣钵传给了自己以达米安的名字命名的养子。虽然杰森从来没有怨恨过小乔接过这个名字，甚至在这个年轻人提出要求的时候给予了他祝福和训练，但他还是忍不住怀念迪克，以及后来的达米安的品位。  
(当然，除了那套迪斯科制服。那个真的不可以。)。  
"对那个拿刀的家伙干得不错，不过你们三个还是要多加小心。我想你们的父母应该不在身边吧？" 夜翼走到月光下，杰森停止了呼吸。  
他看起来是那么的年轻。没有什么负担。虽然从理智上来说，杰森知道那不是真的，在布鲁德海文差点把他撕碎之前，迪克就已经有了自己的心魔，但与杰森最后一次见到他时的样子相比，两者之间还是差了不少。那身份重重地压在了他的肩膀上，在那面具杀死他之前迪克也曾无数次在压力下几乎崩溃，就像布鲁斯一样。杰森以前也曾恨过蝙蝠侠，但从来没有在它夺走他哥哥的那一刻，像夺走他们的父亲一样那样憎恨这个身份。  
"嘿，孩子，你没事吧？"  
不，不，不，杰森并不好。因为他大哥就在这里，就在他的面前，还活着，而杰森不知道该怎么办才能让迪克知道是他，他不知道该怎么办。  
这是真的，杰森歇斯底里地想。直到现在才终于开始反应过来。  
"迪克，"他哽咽着说，迈步上前。  
夜翼笑了起来。杰森听出了它下面微妙地隐藏着的紧张情绪。  
"现在，我很确定我没有做任何事情会让你这么说我——"  
"迪克，"杰森说，声音大了一点，勉强抗住了一声抽泣。"是我。是小翅膀。"  
他能看到夜翼的身形被这几个字定格了。杰森主动地走到了月光下，和他一起走到了月光下，放下兜帽，摘下球帽，让微弱的光线毫无阻碍地照在他的脸上。  
"……杰森？"  
"迪克，"杰森向前走去，"天啊，迪克！"  
他把自己推出去，撞进了大哥的胸膛，感觉自己比过去二十年来更像个孩子。他紧紧地抓住夜翼战衣的紧身弹力的布料，呜咽着忍不住激动的情绪。迪克在这里。迪克在这里了。杰森很长时间以来，第一次觉得自己不再需要坚强。他可以像以前无数次那样，直接崩溃，只是任由哥哥的手臂接住他的手臂。  
在情绪崩溃的几分钟后，杰森终于感觉到自己的眼泪开始渐渐地干掉，变成了渐渐地抽泣。慢慢地，轻轻地，他感觉到夜翼开始把他从制服上剥下来，让他好好看一看。杰森还是比他矮了一两英寸，尽管他知道再过几年，他很快就会比迪克高多了。  
毫无疑问，他的脸因为刚才的哭泣而变得红彤彤的，但从多米诺面具的样子来看，迪克似乎已经认出了他。他戴着手套的手在杰森脸庞上滑过，似乎在努力记住它的形状。  
"杰森，"夜翼更加肯定地说道，语气中带着与弟弟刚才表达的情绪相似的情绪。"怎么回事？"  
"塔利亚。拉萨路池。"杰森说着，夜翼脑子反应很快，瞬间就把事情联系了起来。"我待会再详细解释，现在我们四个人需要离开这个天台。"  
仿佛是想起了在场的众人，夜翼的目光一闪而过，看向弟弟的两个同伴。他们一直恭恭敬敬地看着他们，虽然他看得出他们很想加入他们的行列。从他们的表情来看他们也很想来安慰杰森。  
问题。太多问题了  
但杰森说的没错，他们需要在警察注意到他们之前离开这个屋顶。  
"来吧。我带你们去我的地方。"  
________________________________________  
想办法弄清楚如何到达迪克的公寓很困难。最终，他只是让神谕给他们叫了一辆出租车，并告诉了杰森他的地址，而他则利用屋顶飞回家。在整个车程中，杰森觉得浑身发抖，多亏了卡珊的安慰之手和达米安的冷笑话，才让他在开车的过程中不至于跳出窗外。  
当他们到了那里，迪克已经在外面等着他们了。他给司机付了钱，拿着公文包，让他们跟着他，而他把行李搬上楼梯。他们走进去后，杰森忍住了对这个乱七八糟屋子的冷哼——可真是一个单身男的公寓啊，有够乱。  
迪克把公文包放在他的小厨房的柜台上，转身期待地看着他们。卡珊抓住杰森的手，而达米安则交叉着双臂，给迪克一个藐视的眼神。  
杰森试图驱散紧张的情绪，他用大拇指在卡珊德拉的手背上安慰的画圈圈，感觉到紧张的情绪瞬间就从她身上渐渐消失了。他将另一只手放在达米安的背上，让这个年轻了许多的男孩放松下来。余光中他能看到迪克的眼睛微微眯起，忍住了皱眉的冲动。  
"这位是卡珊德拉，"杰森向女孩点了点头。在他的注视下，她摘下了自己的兜帽和帽子，露出了一个亚裔女孩的身影，年纪和杰森差不多。  
"理查德，"卡珊德拉对着迪克点了点头，引起了他的注意。  
"你告诉她我们的事了吗？" '我们'，当然是指他自己，还有布鲁斯和可能是阿尔弗雷德。而提姆，这一点迪克并不知道。  
"我需要他们知道，万一我出了什么事，该找谁帮忙。"杰森防御地回应道。  
迪克叹了口气，但似乎已经很好地接受了这个借口。"那他呢？" 他向达米安打了个手势，语气稍微温柔了些。  
这一次，杰森不需要做什么。达米安脱下了自己的伪装，杰森眼看着迪克明白这个男孩到底是谁。达米安毕竟长得简直就是他们的父亲的翻版。  
"杰森。"  
"迪克，这位是达米安。"杰森不敢多说什么。  
迪克无声地吞了一口口水。"你们三个人旅行了多久了？" 如此明显的转移话题，杰森也没心情揭露他了。  
杰森飞快的回答，知道事情要如何发展了。"大概有十八个小时左右吧。我们从伊斯坦布尔坐飞机到纽约，再从纽约到这里，经过三个小时的停留，才到了这里。"  
"那你一定很累了吧。"  
"很累了。"  
"那你先梳洗一下再去睡觉怎么样？我们可以在早上继续谈。"  
"好主意。卡珊，"杰森转身对妹妹说，"去洗澡。达米安，跟她一起去。洗个脸，用洗脸池洗一下。我一会儿给你拿牙刷和换洗的衣服来。"  
达米安张了张嘴想反驳，但他意识到自己的哥哥们要背着他们说会儿话，而杰森一个冷静的眼神让他的嘴里无论什么话都吞了回去。他没有任何抗议，跟着卡珊一起离开跟着迪克去了卫生间，听着他帮着解释卫生间的诸多使用方法。  
当卡珊和达米安在里面的时候，浴室的门关上的那一刻，迪克绕过杰森，漫步回到了厨房。  
"杰。搞什么鬼。"  
"我知道，迪克。我知道，"杰森说，揉了揉太阳穴，以抵御即将到来的头痛。天啊，他需要睡觉。  
"你说是塔利亚，是吗？" 看见杰森点头，迪克发出了一串罗曼尼语的咒骂声。如果杰森心情好一点的话，他会觉得迪克这样很好玩。然而，就目前的情况来看，还是不必了。  
"这也是我没有早点回家的原因。在那池水中醒来的那一刻，我只想回到哥谭市。回到布鲁斯身边 但当我看到他的时候……杰森的话音落下。他不需要多说什么了。  
"那女孩呢？"  
杰森抽搐了一下，他愤怒地咬牙切齿。"她被人虐待了。天哪，迪克，如果你知道她那个混蛋父亲对她做了什么，你也不会丢下她不管。"  
迪克叹了口气，揉了揉鼻子。"我相信你的话。我想，在我们和B见面之前，你应该不会告诉我全部的事情吧？" 听了杰森的点头，迪克疲惫地呼出一口气。"好吧。至少告诉我你回来多久了。"  
说到这里，杰森不自在地摇了摇头。在这种情况下，一向善于观察的迪克立刻注意到了。"杰森。"  
"我不知道，"杰森在他的逼问下承认道。  
迪克眨了眨眼。"你不知道是什么意思？"  
"我在三个半月前，塔利亚把我扔进池里的时候，我才变得清醒了。但据她说，在那之前的几个月，我就已经活过来了。她发现我在哥谭市的街道上徘徊，几乎是脑死亡，然后她把我带到雷宵古那里，想知道我的神奇复活到底怎么回事。当我没有任何好转的时候，他要杀了我，塔利亚越来越喜欢我，或许她只是打算利用我来对付布鲁斯，所以她把我扔进了拉萨路池。事实上，实际上是用水刑把我扔进了坑里。但起作用了，所以……" 杰森耸了耸肩。  
"你知道我们得先确认一下，对吧？"  
"没关系，迪克。你去挖我的坟墓吧，除了空棺材，你不会在那里找到任何东西的。"  
"而布鲁斯会要求确认，嗯，一切化验。"  
"这也是我先去找你的原因。"杰森点点头说，"B和我在一起会很狼狈，而现在最不需要的就是对付他这个情绪上的便秘、又偏执狂的家伙。"  
迪克挑起了眉毛。"而你以为跟我在一起会有什么好下场吗？"  
杰森冷笑了一声。"当然不会了。你只是会表现好一点而已。这毕竟是你的超能力。你可以从别人身上走过，抢走他们的女朋友，抢走他们的钱，他们会谢谢你呢。"  
迪克盯着他看，一瞬间沉默了。"真的是你，对不对？" 他低声说着，似乎终于开始相信了。  
"……是的，迪基鸟。真的是我。"  
杰森看到哥哥的身体微微抽搐了一下，没过几秒钟，他就发现自己已经紧紧地靠在了迪克的怀里。他甚至懒得去反抗。他怀疑自己的第三次人生还能不能再拒绝迪克的拥抱。  
"我很想你，"迪克埋在他的头发上轻声说，"我很想你，杰。"  
"我也很想你，迪克。"  
"我很抱歉，"迪克急忙出声，就好像杰森没有说话，"我很抱歉我没有多陪陪你，把你拖到我和B的争吵中。我把我对他的怒火发泄在你身上，而你需要的只是一个家庭。一个兄弟……我——"  
"迪克，"杰森将头从哥哥的胸口抬起来，"没关系。" 他并不打算否认迪克说的任何话，毕竟这话至少有一部分是真的，虽然在他们到了庄园之前，杰森愿意在很多事情上骂他，但是像这样的事情，他也不打算骂他。反正他很早之前就已经听过类似的道歉了，而且在第一次的时候他可是一点都没当回事。  
"可是——"  
"迪克，我原谅你的一切。说实话，以前我已经原谅你了。"很久很久很久以前的事了。"没关系。现在，我只是很高兴能和你在一起。" 太高兴了。欣喜的程度简直超过了你所能理解的。  
迪克吐出了一口气，听起来既像解脱又不敢相信。"我也是，小翅膀。我也是"  
"杰森？" 兄弟俩转过身来，看到卡珊和达米安疑惑地盯着他们看。杰森不知道他们在那里呆了多久；显然，迪克的存在把他的警觉搞得一团糟。  
卡珊指了指自己的嘴巴。杰森眨了眨眼。"哦，对了。"  
他朝其中一个公文包走去，把公文包拿到迪克的小餐桌前，开了锁。他把她和达米安的洗漱包拿出来，以及他们的睡衣都递给了卡珊。两人立即离开去了洗手间，时不时向杰森和迪克投去诡异的眼神。当他们清理完毕后，杰森拿出了自己的包和睡衣，显然是在为自己的更衣做准备。  
"你要回去巡逻吗？" 等他们走后，杰森问道。  
"你要回去巡逻吗？" 等他们走后，杰森问道。  
迪克笑了笑。"你在跟我开玩笑吗？该死的，没有。我太惊讶了。现在出去只会害死我。而且，没有我，布鲁德海文也能坚持一个晚上。"  
"那就好。如果你回答是，我就会亲自把你打晕。"  
"好像你能干掉我一样，小翅膀。"  
"别说大话了，迪基鸟。"  
两人相视一笑。紧张气氛开始消散，留下的是更加轻松和熟悉的东西。  
杰森环顾了一下公寓，突然意识到了什么。"我们要睡哪里？"  
"我有一张气垫床和多余的床单，但我觉得我们还是在这里睡地板上比较好。我们四个人一起睡。我们可以把沙发上的靠垫拿出来，当做多余的枕头。" 他没必要说为什么。杰森不想跟迪克分开，迪克也不想跟他分开一样。  
"那就好了。下了飞机后，随便找个地方都比飞机舒服。" 反正他们之前又不是没有睡过类似的地方，达米安不会怎么抗议的。在杰森和卡珊在大种姓的密室的这段时间里总是被噩梦惊醒后，他们三个人就开始睡在一起依偎在一起，彼此安慰。这并不能抵挡住所有的噩梦，但肯定能让他们更容易忍受。  
"那好吧。我去把多余的床单拿过来。"

杰森是在迪克开门回来公寓的声音中醒来的。他看了看窗外；从太阳的位置判断，已经是上午十点了，迪克一定是早早地醒了去了警局。  
"嘿，"杰森轻声小心翼翼地说，不想吵醒还在熟睡的卡珊和达米安。"你去哪儿了？"  
"警局，"迪克立刻回答道。"我需要告诉他们，由于家里有急事，我这几天要出去一趟。我的搭档有点烦躁，但也很理解。"  
"知道了，"杰森开始把自己从他的兄弟姐妹中剥离出来，"我去梳洗一下，然后开始吃早餐。"  
迪克尴尬地咳嗽了一声。杰森战战兢兢地朝他眨了眨眼，明显的不悦起来。  
"迪克，请你告诉我，你的柜子里不只是塞了些麦片。你的冰箱里除了牛奶和外卖外，还有其他的东西。"  
"……我很确定里面也有一些橙汁……"  
"等我们到了庄园，我就告诉阿尔弗雷德。"  
"哇——不，杰伊，不！别这样啊！ "  
________________________________________  
"这很不体面！"  
"这是法律，达米安。"  
"这个国家的法律是愚蠢的！"  
"你的意见已经收到。不管怎么说，我们还是要遵守它们。现在，来吧，爬到座位上。你越早这样做，我们就越快赶到哥谭市。"  
七岁的小家伙哼了一声，但这句保证让他动摇了，他听从了哥哥的命令爬到车座上，让杰森把他绑上安全带，他交叉着双臂，撅着嘴。杰森揉了揉头发，对着已经滑到车后座上的卡珊笑了笑，后者已经系上了安全带，然后才坐到副驾驶上。迪克已经坐进了驾驶座，正在热车。  
"你很厉害啊。"迪克咧嘴一笑，杰森跨进车内，开始给自己系上安全带。  
"卡珊挺好的，"杰森耸了耸肩。"达米安——嗯，我已经有经验了。"  
吃完早餐（牛奶和麦片——他们回到家后，阿尔弗雷德绝对要把迪克的屁股给踢烂了），迪克出去了一会儿，让他们在公寓里等着。当他拿着汽车安全座椅（他说是从邻居那里借来的）回来时，达米安开始大吵大闹。杰森的一个眼神让他短暂地沉默了一下，但在他们上车的那一刻，他又开始了。  
发动机启动。杰森差点儿被这声音给迷住了。  
"准备好回家了吗？" 迪克小声地问他道。  
"……是的，我想我准备好了。"  
________________________________________  
从布鲁德海文到哥谭有四十分钟的车程。迪克和杰森轻松地把这段时间的时间都用谈论迪克在布鲁德海文的工作——包括合法和非法的那种。从讨论的内容来看，杰森认为这段时间是迪克和巴布斯在一起之前。他不知道该怎么想，所以他根本没有去想这个问题。  
然而，随着他们离庄园越来越近，话题又转移到了义警方面。  
"布鲁斯现在应该还在工作，所以就只有阿尔弗雷德在家里了。"迪克一边忍受着哥谭市恐怖的交通状况一边说。"那可能是最好的选择。我可以自己先去验血。一旦他看到结果，他就无法否认了。"  
"那就好。我不确定自己能不能对付他和他的怀疑。"  
他们走出了哥谭市，进入了布里斯托尔市。卡珊和达米安在田园风光中做着目不转睛的注视，而杰森则是越走越烦躁，他努力将注意力集中在路上，以分散自己的注意力。就快到了。  
终于，他们开到了庄园的正门前。迪克摇下车窗，通过了标准的安检（包括视网膜扫描仪和语音识别软件，每当他们要在庄园里开派对时，布鲁斯都要禁用这个软件）。当他通过后，车子继续前行，自己就停在车库外面。迪克关掉了引擎，没锁车，钥匙放在点火器里，知道阿尔弗雷德稍后会把车停在里面等他。杰森下了车，为卡珊和达米安打开了车门，一熄火后，他立即将自己从汽车座椅的束缚中解脱出来。  
他们跟着迪克沿着人行道走到了作为庄园入口的大门前。迪克走在最前面，故意挡住了杰森的视线，按下了门铃。没过一秒钟，门就开了，露出了阿尔弗雷德。很显然，管家早就预料到了他们的到来，很可能从车子进入韦恩庄园的那一刻起，他就已经预料到了。杰森不得不轻轻地咬着脸颊，以防止即将从喉咙里发出的喘息声。  
"迪克少爷，"阿尔弗雷德最年长的孩子打了个招呼，语气中只有一丝疑惑。"怎么……真没想到。"  
"是啊，阿福，"迪克羞涩地挠了挠后脑勺，"我本来想打电话给你的，但这是个临时起意的事情。"  
"我看出来了，"管家还是一如既往的标志性的干巴巴的语气，"如果你是来找布鲁斯老爷的话，他目前还在工作。提摩西少爷因为之前和他父亲有约，所以同样不能来。"  
"很好，"阿尔弗雷德对这反应扬起了眉毛，迪克注意到了这一点，"这很难解释，阿尔弗雷德。这……" 迪克哼了一声，终于放弃了说话。他把身体向左一摆，露出了阿尔弗雷德从未料到的景象。  
杰森托德对着他笑了笑，尴尬地抬起一只手来打招呼。"嗨，阿福。"  
________________________________________  
阿尔弗雷德一回过神来（在看了达米安一眼后又茫然了），就指挥着他们向山洞里走去。显然他很想问，但还是克制住了自己。他毕竟也是蝙蝠，而且他有自己的偏执。不管他多么想相信杰森又回到了庄园里，但在确认之前，他不得不保留判断。  
杰森当然立刻就明白了。他也是蝙蝠，如果换成他在阿尔弗雷德的位置，他也会这么做。事实上，他也会做同样的事情——甚至更多。尽管他那么想拥抱管家但他没有，只是跟着他和迪克拉着达米安和卡珊一起走到蝙蝠洞里。达米安因为太过好奇庄园里的陈设这一次没有提出抗议。他的眼睛睁得大大的，满是好奇的目光，让他看起来很像他应该是的那个孩子。卡珊同样被迷住了，虽然她更善于抑制住自己的好奇心。  
然而，让他们都措手不及的是山洞。当他们走下电梯的那一刻，他们两个人都惊呆了，杰森的一番推搡才让他们动了起来。如果只是出于怀旧的原因，杰森自己都有些目瞪口呆。接下来的几年里，这个地方被改造了很多，先是布鲁斯，然后是迪克，最后是杰森自己。当他正式将这里的所有权传给泰瑞时，与杰森长大起来的山洞相比，这里几乎已经面目全非。  
迪克不紧不慢地把他们带到了医疗室，他和阿尔弗雷德从他们三个人身上抽了血。虽然对卡珊德拉来说是为了记录，但对杰森和达米安来说，这更有必要。这本质上是对他们身份的确认。当蝙蝠计算机运行所需的测试时，杰森带着他的两个弟弟妹妹参观了洞穴，用手势帮助说明了蝙蝠侠的许多战利品的故事，帮助卡珊德拉了解了他们的大致情况。这是一次轻松愉快的冒险之旅。  
至少在他们到达纪念馆之前是这样。  
________________________________________  
杰森 托德  
一个好战士  
杰森已经好几年没看到这个了，天啊，他还是很讨厌这个东西。  
在杰森在最后一场真正的战斗后布鲁斯终于扔掉了它。他们有史以来最糟糕的一次争吵。在那场争吵之后，杰森认为他们的关系已经无法挽回，并当着他父亲的面宣布了这一点。那时候他说的话，即使他们是真的在当时关系恶劣（或至少他相信他们是），他仍然后悔。  
那是在他终于把阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗找回来之后，他在提姆的恳求下和他们一起去追击刺客联盟之后。迪克被劫持为人质，达米安被绑架，这一切都是因为雷宵古的身体终于衰竭了，而他打算使用的魔法需要一个有血缘关系的容器，而且上帝不允许他使用他的一个女性后裔中或者他的残废儿子。杰森举枪冲了进去，趁着提姆要炸掉这里，迪克和卡珊等人击退了忍者的时候，杰森已经带着达米安跑了。  
然后，杰森一剑刺向了小弟的身体，让他的小弟得到了自己的魔法剑。一场决斗之后，雷宵古终于永远地离开了。  
在那之后，他的家人把他逼回了哥谭市。布鲁斯并没有参与到那场战斗中，因为他一直在为正义联盟执行深空任务，回来后，看到杰森回到哥谭市，他一点也不高兴。但阿尔弗雷德的一个眼神就把他所有的抗议都逼了回来，在接下来的几个星期里，他和杰森在庄园里不安地共处着，而杰森则与其他疏远的家人重新联系在一起。  
然而，杰森是他们中最纯正的哥谭人，他对这座城市的爱最终胜出。一天晚上，他潜入山洞，黑进了电脑，发现了他曾经的地盘的近况。不出意料的是，那个地方已经变成了地狱。让人惊讶的是，布鲁斯做了跟糟糕的事来弥补这个问题。  
然后，布鲁斯出现了，他自己偷偷去蝙蝠洞里做更多的工作。  
争吵迅速升级。这一次，杰森并不是第一个出拳的人——那是布鲁斯，在那之后，他们就开始了一场打斗，在山洞里到处打倒、拖拽。杰森几乎不记得当时他的脑海里在想什么，虽然他可以肯定的是，在这场对峙中，"拉萨路池 "并没有起到任何作用，一切都只是他和布鲁斯，以及他们之间的种种问题。  
他所记得的是实际的战斗本身，以及它是如何结束的。他把布鲁斯压在身下，伤痕累累，血流满面，取得了胜利。就在这时，家族中的其他人注意到了他们的失踪，纷纷冲进山洞阻止他们。杰森对着他们大喊大叫，警告他们不要靠近，然后用手掐住了他父亲的脖子。他要求布鲁斯向他屈服，当着全家人的面接受失败。  
布鲁斯挣扎了一下，用尽了全身的力气抵抗，但这句话还是从他的嘴唇吐出。等他说完，杰森就松开了他，站起身来，拿起紧紧绑在大腿皮套里的枪，直接把那个该死的纪念柜子给打了个底朝天。当他说完之后，他宣布他已经完成了安抚布鲁斯的任务，禁止蝙蝠侠再来犯罪巷，因为那里现在已经回到了他的保护之下。  
但接下来的话，直截了当的切中了布鲁斯的要害。杰森如此愤怒，如此充满仇恨，他声称，如果让他在杀死小丑和蝙蝠侠之间做选择，他会选择蝙蝠侠。没有什么东西和人比蝙蝠侠更让他痛恨，如果他再也见不到布鲁斯就好了。布鲁斯脸上的愤怒瞬间被冲刷掉了，取而代之的是心碎，但当时的杰森已经顾不上去收回任何一丝一毫。他们受伤了，对他来说，这已经足够了。  
在那场可怕的争吵之后，他们又过了整整一年才和好，一年之后，布鲁斯也走了。杰森最终在一对一的战斗中击败了他的导师（不是格斗，而是争斗），任何的满足感都会被因此而失去这么多时间的悔恨和遗憾所冲淡。杰森不会否认布鲁斯在其中所扮演的角色，他不能否认，但他希望在布鲁斯永远离去之前，不要让自己的怒火牵制住自己，让他无法早些与父亲和解。  
再次看到这个纪念碑，让所有的记忆又浮现在眼前，而现在更糟糕的是，因为现在杰森终于明白了。当他成为蝙蝠侠的时候，他有了自己的罗宾们，他把他们都当成自己的孩子一样爱着。他让他们每一个人都接受了他能想到的最刻苦的训练，整整一年的时间，只为确保他们能尽可能地准备好，让他们过上与犯罪斗争的生活。他们必须是最优秀的，他不能接受任何不好，否则他们就会被杀。  
然而再多的训练也无法让他们完全准备好面对哥谭市街头的危险。每当他们中的一个人有一次身处险境时，杰森就会用尽一切手段，不让自己强行将他们的后半生都坐在冷板凳上，只为保住他们的安全，让自己安心。杰森知道，如果失去了他们中的任何一个人，他就再也无法活下去了。有很长。很长一段时间，他都在想，在自己发生了这样的事情之后，布鲁斯是怎么活下来的。  
看着现在这个玻璃箱，高高挂着自己以前的罗宾服装，杰森不禁陷入了回忆。回忆之前的布鲁斯，和之后的布鲁斯，以及他们是多么的截然不同。有了这种清晰的记忆对比，杰森终于接受了事实。  
他还没有接受  
"……他一直没能放手，是吗？"  
在他们三个人的身后，阿尔弗雷德端着一盘辣热狗和柠檬水，停顿了一下，然后摇了摇头。  
"没有，"阿尔弗雷德承认，颤抖但诚实地说道，"而且即使有你回来，我想他也不会再有机会放手了。"  
________________________________________  
杰森擦掉了最后一块辣热狗，微笑着在电脑上完成了达米安的DNA检测，结果显示他的DNA与布鲁斯韦恩有百分之五十的吻合度。坐在椅子上，迪克发出了一声低沉的口哨。  
"恭喜布鲁斯，是个男孩。"杂技演员嘟囔着说。  
杰森自己的DNA检测早就已经完成了，确认了他的身份。当检测结果显示为肯定的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经把他紧紧的抱在一起，带着满满的爱意，让杰森已经准备好了再次崩溃。  
"欢迎你回家，杰森少爷。"管家说着，杰森任由几滴眼泪流了出来。  
这之后，他似乎已经接受了达米安的结果，上楼去收拾了几间闲置的房间——包括杰森自己的卧室，在侧翼的卧室里。杰森不知道自己会有什么反应。虽然他在当蝙蝠侠的最初几年里也一直住在那个房间里，但在阿尔弗雷德死后，他终于咬紧牙关，搬进了曾经是布鲁斯的主卧室。  
当小蝙蝠永久搬到哥谭市接过衣钵它们本应是达米安的，但他的英年早逝结束了这些计划。提姆也走了，卡珊永远住在布鲁德海文，这让杰森成为了这个家无可争议的主人。阿尔弗雷德，尽管他很悲伤，但他还是劝他继承房间，这是他的权利。杰森拒绝了（因为它们不是他的，它们本来就不应该是他的），只有在阿尔弗雷德死后他才搬进去完成管家的遗愿。他的旧房间后来给了泰瑞，因为他和他最终的继任者很相似。  
现在这个房间又将是他的了，尘土飞扬，显然是为杰森不再是孩子而设计的。布鲁斯将住在主卧室，迪克将住在卡莉的房间，而提姆，当他终于接受了自己是这个家的一员时，将住在海伦娜的房间。达米安会住在马特的房间里，而卡珊可能也会有自己的房间，如果布鲁斯同意收养卡丝并接受达米安加入家庭后。他们的家庭不会很完整，没有史蒂芬或巴布斯或杜克，但庄园的住户肯定会是一个完整的家。  
就好像过去的三十年从未发生过一样。  
杰森真的，真的很想哭，但他现在太成熟了，哭不出来。  
问题。没有问题。他现在无法处理问题。  
"嘿，迪克，阿尔弗雷德告诉我你回来哥谭了！"  
当然，就在这时，宇宙决定，是时候让这个全宇宙最好奇，最善于观察，最爱偷窥的灵魂来了。  
因为宇宙讨厌杰森，而他也讨厌这个宇宙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes:  
> 下面就给大家介绍一下杰森的背景故事! 如果你想知道分歧点在哪里，那就是《红头罩与法外者》第2卷第26集。杰森没有对所有人下手，而是决定去找阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗，并且成功了。然后发生了达米安的事情，你就明白了。我正在全面展开杰森的背景故事，未来发生的事情你会感到惊讶（我希望）。  
> 关于杰森的爱情故事，我也有想法了。在受到你们的评论启发后，我已经决定了会是谁。不情愿的是，不是阿尔忒弥斯。经过一番思考后，我决定最好是杰森在之前的时间线中从她身上移情别恋。也就是说，杰森在她之后确实有了一段感情，虽然我不会说是谁。但我要说的是，那个人将是这个故事的主要恋爱对象。等他们出现的时候，你可能就会知道是谁了。  
> 至于其他的事情，好吧，我在写杰森和迪克重逢的时候差点哭了。看到杰森和他的哥哥那样重逢，真是太感人了。至于杰森为什么会对迪克有那样的反应，而对卡珊和达米安没有那样的反应，答案可以在前几章里找到。在杰森死前，卡珊是他 "正式 "兄弟姐妹中最后一个还活着的人。对他来说，看到年轻的她，就像看到她的脱胎换骨（这种情况对任何一个有经验的超级英雄来说几乎都不陌生）。类似的逻辑也适用于达米安。在这里，达米安已经七岁了，和杰森被迫埋葬的那个年轻人几乎没有什么相同了。杰森很容易就把他和他所认识的达米安分开。  
> 但是，迪克呢？即使作为蝙蝠侠，迪克也几乎没有变老。他的疲惫不是在他的外表，而是在他的整体气质上。杰森很容易在这个年轻得多的版本中看到他失去的迪克，而这也是让他崩溃的地方，因为这一切都在他心中沉淀下来，这才是真实的，迪克还活着。  
> 我原本打算用布鲁斯的重逢来结束这一章，在这之前也包括提姆的重逢，但这一章太长了，所以我决定停下来。下一章是提姆和布鲁斯，之后的章节，嗯，你会看到的。


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森说真相的方式很有意思。  
> 人们往往理解不了。

操你，宇宙。杰森骂骂咧咧，他转过身来看着年轻的提姆德雷克。  
年轻的提姆德雷克正在看着他，就好像他看到了鬼一样。说实话，这与事实相差不远。  
"提摩西。"卡珊说道，声音中带着惊讶。一听这话，杰森内心所有的负面情绪都消散了。虽然提姆这么突然出现很糟糕，但杰森还是忍不住为见到他而高兴。  
"是啊，卡珊。"他轻声说，上前迎接他最爱的兄弟 ，“提摩西”。  
因为提姆说到底就是这样的人。就像他爱迪克和达米安一样，就像他对他们的哀悼一样，提姆无疑是他最爱的弟弟。他们以其他人无法理解的方式相互理解对方，他们被隔离在家庭之外。即使随着杰森长大，意识到这并不完全是真的，是他自己的问题和自尊心使他们之间的差距无法弥合，但这种友情依然存在。  
就在他开始对卢瑟进行最后的对决之前，提姆就已经承认了对杰森的类似看法，他最终救下来了杰森——别去杰森，不要去那里。杰森一直是他最喜欢的兄弟，因为杰森从不跟他废话。他们两个人总是知道彼此的立场（只是这不是真的，因为杰森在蒂当着提姆的面说了这么多之前，就已经不再恨他了）。这也是为什么提姆会把韦恩企业交给他而不是达米安的原因；因为尽管他们之间存在着种种分歧，但他和杰森是一脉相承的，他知道杰森不会允许那些公司的人渣对他比对提姆还过分。  
提姆死后，杰森让阿尔忒弥斯照顾哥谭，而他和他的妹妹一起浪了三天。他带着他一生中最严重的宿醉度过了第四天，但那感觉还是不足以淹没痛苦。他没想到自己会再有如此糟糕的感觉，直到半年后达米安也死了，把杰森和卡珊是布鲁斯最后的孩子。这一年的日子过得很糟糕，如果不是因为卡莉，杰森很肯定他不久后就会跟着他的兄弟们死掉。  
(当他把她当做第一个罗宾的时候，杰森觉得自己就像布鲁斯一样，)。  
"杰森……托德？" 提姆几乎是尖叫了一声。  
达米安发出了一声揶揄的冷笑。看来，他们的关系在这条时间线上也不会有什么不同。  
察觉到迪克在他们身后慌乱起来，杰森的笑容由衷地扩大了，他向提姆靠近。一旦到了他身边，他就伸出了手臂。还不能拥抱。他还不知道。杰森提醒着自己。  
"是的！" 杰森说，意识到自己听起来是多么不正常的欢快。他听到迪克发出的声音像要命的声音，他的笑容越来越大。"提姆德雷克，是吧？我的接班人？"  
提姆没有回答，也没有牵起杰森的手，而是转过身来，用僵尸般的眼神看着迪克。杰森一下子就想起了在庄园里的清晨，提姆也会有类似的举动，直到他至少喝了三杯咖啡。有时是两杯，这要看他背着阿尔弗雷德偷喝了多少能量饮料。  
他又感觉到了想哭的欲望，但他用力地压了下来。  
然后，他的第六感突然变得警觉起来。提姆似乎接受了他是杰森托德，但当他们的目光再次相遇时，杰森能看到他目光中潜在的怀疑。就在那一刻，杰森意识到他根本没有向迪克表示过他知道他的继任者的存在。杰森对提姆存在的唯一提及，是阿尔弗雷德在他们刚来时跟他的闲聊。只有布鲁斯或提姆本人能从那一点证据中推断出另一个罗宾的存在。再加上卡珊和达米安都清楚地知道Tim是谁……  
啊，该死哦。随便吧。反正这个诡计也不会持续多久了。  
杰森觉得很平静。  
或者是麻木。  
无论哪种都有效。  
________________________________________  
"原来你是我们的另一个兄弟。"达米安说，语气中带着明显的厌恶。"你看起来并不特别令人印象深刻。"  
提姆本来会对这句话不以为然，只是他被达米安说的其他事情惊了。"兄-兄弟？"  
哦，对了，提姆还没有被收养。他爸爸还活着。  
……诶，管他呢。他仍然是我们的人。他还不如现在就习惯了这个想法。  
"是的，就像理查德也是我们的兄弟，或者卡珊德拉也是我们的妹妹，等父亲领养她的时候，就会成为我们的姐妹。"  
"达米安，"迪克插话道，终于从继任者见面的震惊中缓过神来，"我知道我们做家人的时间不长，你可能很想母亲什么的，但你不觉得你有点过了吗？"  
达米安眨了眨眼，嗤之以鼻。"你在说什么呢？是杰森告诉我的。"  
被自己的小弟出卖了。马失前蹄啊。  
迪克转身看向杰森，满脸的不相信。杰森回过头来对他开心一笑。这大概是迪克见过的最令人不安的事情了。  
"杰森，你到底跟这些孩子说了什么？"  
"真相。"杰森淡淡地回应道。这倒是真的。技术上来说。  
迪克发出了吞吞吐吐的声音。"杰森——"  
"得了吧，迪克。好像你没把这孩子当做另一个兄弟一样。而且一旦B听了卡珊的故事，他不可能不收养她。"杰森耸了耸肩，"我只是主动一点。"  
这句话绝对是在帮倒忙。迪克的下巴都快掉下来了，而提姆似乎已经完全闭上了嘴。他不停地自言自语，态度越来越慌张，杰森见多了。如果不是杰森暂时还没有完全适应自己的情绪，这一幕相当戏剧性了。  
卡珊，可爱的、美好的卡珊，只是拍了拍迪克的胳膊。然后，她给了提姆一个拥抱，尖叫着说："小弟！"把这个男孩又震住了。  
杰森为她感到骄傲。他花了很长时间才教会她这句话和它的意义。她已经很好地接受了这个概念。  
达米安只是给了他们所有人一个不悦的眼神，然后无可奈何地双手一甩，离开去向阿尔弗雷德拿更多的柠檬水。  
________________________________________  
等到达米安拿着柠檬水回来的时候，情况似乎终于平静了下来。卡珊已经放开了提姆，站在杰森身边，杰森正在给她看蝙蝠电脑。提姆本人则在山洞的一个遥远的角落里，和迪克交换着愤怒的耳语。毫无疑问，他们在讨论什么。  
杰森没意见。  
真的没问题。  
反正时间也快到了。  
一声 "呯！"的声音回荡在整个山洞里。大家都愣住了。  
阿尔弗雷德已经在山洞里，和达米安一起拿出了满满一罐柠檬水。这意味着只有一个人有办法和理由使用那部电梯。那个所有人，潜意识里都在等待的一个人。  
"阿尔弗雷德，我收到你的信息了。有什么急事——"  
杰森上前一步，微笑着说道。  
"嘿，爸爸。"  
________________________________________  
在过去的三个半月里，杰森尽量不去想布鲁斯。  
当然，“尽量”是个关键词。  
他不知道自己再次见到布鲁斯时，会有什么反应。他真的不知道。他会像他的罗宾一样，还是像蝙蝠侠的同事一样？他会笑着，还是会伤心地流泪崩溃？  
(好吧，实际上，最后一个是一种必然的。杰森在过去的三个月里一直在努力拖延崩溃的时间，除了和迪克的那次失误外，他大部分时间都成功了。)  
他会不会因为他在之前的世界的结果而批判他，让他的三个孩子，杰森的兄弟被杀掉？在之间的世界里，杰森被迫着承担起他根本没有准备好的责任，被迫带着他从未想过属于他的剩下的罪恶感生活？  
他还会爱他吗？  
还是会恨他？  
看着他现在的样子，看着布鲁斯如此彻底的崩溃，杰森有了答案。或者说至少是一个答案，事情不会这么简单的，尤其是这个家庭中。  
"是我。"杰森轻声说道，对着电脑屏幕点了点头，电脑屏幕上显示他的血液与记录上的血液是吻合的。"是我，B。"  
"怎么……？" 布鲁斯完全不知道该怎么说。每个人都在看着这一幕，却小心翼翼的不去打扰，他们所有人，甚至是达米安，都知道这一刻是多么的亲密和私人。  
"我不知道，"杰森承认，这是事实，因为他不知道自己怎么会在这里，在这个地方，在这个身体里，重温他最心碎的一个幻想，"我记得在拉萨路池里醒来，在塔利亚的怀里。之前的一切都很模糊。但确实是我，布鲁斯，"他又深吸了一口气，"是我。"  
布鲁斯这时似乎恢复了一点冷静，他的脑袋终于清醒了点。"我得叫来戴安娜，"他哽咽着说，"让她……让她证实你的故事。"  
杰森笑了笑。"那就好。会很好的，再次见到她。"  
一秒钟后，杰森被拥入他这辈子最紧的拥抱。布鲁斯紧紧地抱着他，如此之近，搂着他的脖子，爱意浓浓，令人窒息。杰森被幸福感淹没，他认为自己再也不会有这种感觉了。至少在他最终永远死去之前不会。  
"我想你，小杰鸟。"布鲁斯低声说，他的泪水滴到杰森的外套里。"我好想你。"  
"我也很想你，B。"杰森低声回道，同样情绪激动。"我很爱你。"  
"我也爱你。"  
他们抱了很久，只是在品味着对方的存在。其他人似乎都满足于让他们就这样。杰森对此倒是无所谓。事实上，他何止是很好。  
然而，最终，所有的事情都必须结束。他们不情愿地松开了手，杰森漫不经心地用衣服的袖子擦了擦脸。布鲁斯深深地叹了一口气，转身看向卡珊和达米安，当布鲁斯赶到的时候，他们已经挪到旁边站着了。第一任蝙蝠侠看了他们一眼，将目光落在达米安身上，脸色一变。  
"你好，父亲。"达米安很干脆地跟他打招呼，一边呼噜噜喝了一口柠檬水。"你没我想象的高大。"  
"布鲁斯！" 卡珊高兴地说道，挥了挥手。  
布鲁斯则完全一副极度紧张的样子。杰森发现迪克、提姆和阿尔弗雷德都在交换着笑容，于是忍住了同样的冲动。他对来到这里的恐惧感完全没有了，只要看到一次布鲁斯如此完全的失态，经受这种折磨也值了。  
"谁——啥？" 布鲁斯眨了眨眼，合不拢嘴。  
杰森，真的心疼他了，决定还是救救他吧。他走到卡珊面前，用手拍了拍她的一边肩膀。"这是卡珊德拉。她是大卫该隐的女儿。你要收养她。"  
"……什么？" 他父亲的声音明显地变得高亢起来，杰森觉得太有意思了。  
"而这个，"杰森继续往下说，好像布鲁斯没有说话一样，他指着山洞里最年幼的小孩，"是达米安。他是你和塔利亚的儿子。"  
"什么？" 布鲁斯看起来准备晕倒了。  
杰森认为自己干得真棒。  
________________________________________  
"我要收养你。"布鲁斯严肃地说道。他的眼睛完全盯着卡珊，而卡珊则是仰着头，对他笑了笑。杰森看着这一幕，又把笑声憋了回去。  
在布鲁斯对……好吧，一切都恢复了正常后，阿尔弗雷德建议他们把谈话地点转移到更舒适的地方——更具体地说，就是庄园的楼上。看来他已经琢磨了好一阵子了，因为主客厅的茶几上放着一盘三明治，还有一罐柠檬水和杯子。当他们舒舒服服地坐下来后，就开始讨论了。  
杰森当然先开口了。他解释了他复活的基本情况，塔利亚在其中的作用，他搬到大种姓的情况。他轻描淡写地介绍了达米安和卡珊到底是如何进入他的照顾范围的（这一点谁也没有注意到，并不是说他特别在意了），他为他们的哥谭之行做了哪些准备——应该说，直到三人与迪克相遇的那一刻，所发生的一切。  
迪克用故事佐证了一下，接上了杰森的话题。布鲁斯询问了一些细节，但似乎接受了他们（或者更具体地说，杰森）想要分开的事情。然后，他把注意力转向了卡珊的情况，以及究竟为什么杰森似乎如此相信布鲁斯要收养她。  
随之而来的故事是如此可怕，杰森可以清楚地看出，布鲁斯正忍不住想用拥抱来闷死她。更糟糕的是，由于肢体语言的原因，卡珊似乎能听懂一些话，但很明显，具体内容她完全听不懂。可悲的现实是，除了卡珊德拉自己，所有人都知道卡珊德拉的故事。加上这一点，或许会更加促使布鲁斯收留她。  
"我就说嘛。"杰森兴高采烈地对达米安说。  
男孩叹了口气，又喝了一口柠檬水，表示抗议。迪克着迷地看着他们互动。  
提姆有更紧迫的事情，"那么，嗯……我们现在该怎么办？"  
大家立刻转身看向他。他差点因为突然成为焦点而缩成一团。  
"好吧，首先，"杰森主动说，"我不再是罗宾了，你得到我的认可。" 他伸手在提姆的背上拍了一下，表示祝贺。"恭喜你，孩子！"  
"……谢谢你？" 提姆盯着杰森，仿佛他是来自另一个维度的生物。这也和事实相差不远。布鲁斯和迪克也好不到哪去，都没想到杰森对他的突然接任如此接受。  
"是的，非常好。谢谢你的声明，少爷。"阿尔弗雷德站起身来，大声的拍了拍手，将所有人的注意力都吸引到了他的身上。"真正的当务之急是把大家安顿好。虽然我已经给达米安少爷和卡珊德拉小姐清理出了使用的房间，还有杰森少爷你的房间，但我们还需要多买些衣服给你穿。下午也不晚，我们四个人进城去买点东西。今天找不到的东西，我们明天或者下周的某个时间再去买。这样可以吗？"  
"非常满意。"杰森笑了笑，从座位上跳下来，拉着卡珊的手一起走。她没有抗议地跟在他身后。达米安喝光了最后一杯柠檬水吃掉三明治，跟着他们和阿尔弗雷德来到车库。  
________________________________________  
他们一直等到听到了发动机启动的声音，然后是轮胎加速行驶的尖叫声。立刻，房间里其余三个人的表情就变成了更加严肃思考的表情。  
"他在隐瞒着什么。"迪克在一室静默中直言不讳。布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，点了点头，提姆屈膝抱在胸前。  
"杰森是什么样子，在他……之前？" 他没有继续说。  
"远没有我们面对的那个人乐观。"布鲁斯疲惫地回答。"他比较……暴躁。他可以很迷人，毫无疑问当他高兴的时候你能看出来。但杰森在犯罪巷长大，努力在被最坏的人世间吞噬的情况下生存。这样的童年会在你的肩膀上留下负担，而杰森就这么扛下来。"  
"还有，虽然我本应该在他身边，但实际上这时间并不多。"迪克显得懊悔，"我清楚地记得，杰当时骂人的频率比我和他见面后还要高。多得多。"  
提姆揉了揉自己的肩膀，在杰森戏谑地打了他一巴掌的地方。"我们确定是他吗？"  
布鲁斯和迪克交换了一个沉默的眼神。  
"验血结果不会错。"迪克指出，然后停了下来。"通常是这样。" 他进一步思考后修正道。  
"而且他同意让戴安娜用真理套索审问他。"布鲁斯哼了一声，顺着思路说道。  
"所以很可能是他，但是发生了一些事情，他在达米安和卡珊身边不能说。同时，这也是他认为在没有验证的情况下，我们不会相信的事情，所以他才会同意让人对他使用真理套索。"提姆立刻猜测道。布鲁斯和迪克都向他投来骄傲的笑容，让他脸色一红。  
"侦探工作做得不错，提姆。"迪克补上一句，让他脸更红了。"所以我想我们就等戴安娜了？"  
布鲁斯点了点头。"我现在就给她打个电话。" 他起身离开，不过当他看到现在的罗宾一脸沉思的表情时，停了下来。"提姆？"  
提姆没有回答自己的导师，而是转向了迪克。"你还记得我刚到山洞的时候吗？他怎么那么容易就接受了我？那多奇怪？"  
"是啊，是啊。颇为震惊。"迪克揉着后脑勺回答。他原本把这一切归结为杰森想起了迪克自己对他出现的反应，并决定会更好地对待自己的继任者，但现在提姆都指出来了……  
"我记得他看到我的那一刻。他真的看到了我。"提姆说，声音几乎是疏离的。"他看起来就像……就像他认识我。不是知道我，而是认识我。而他的表情，那是……"  
"是什么？" 布鲁斯提示他。  
"……充满了爱。"  
房间里的两位大人都脸色一变。  
"你的意思是——"  
提姆睁大了眼睛，他突然意识到自己的话可能会被误解，于是猛地摇了摇头。"不，不是这样的！不是浪漫的爱情……" 他放下膝盖，让他们能看到他的脸，"……是他对你的那种爱。对达米安和卡珊德拉。对阿尔弗雷德。真正的、家人的爱。他望向我的眼神，他一直望向我的眼神，他在两次谈话的不同点向你们所有人投出的眼神，无论是在山洞里还是在这里。当他告诉我时，我甚至从他的眼睛里看到了……"  
提姆深吸一口气，继续说道。"那种爱……只有随着时间的推移才会出现。时间，和充满深意的互动。而不管他对我有多认可，我们也今天才第一次见面。我敢保证。那为什么……" 他顿了顿，但问题就在那里。  
布鲁斯和迪克在提姆的说完后，意味深长地交换了一下眼神，充满了困惑和好奇。  
布鲁斯深深地吐了口气。"我要给戴安娜打电话。现在就打。"  
________________________________________  
"我很惊讶你没有被认出来。"达米安在等卡珊和阿尔弗雷德逛完内衣区时，对他说。"你不是被父亲公开的儿子吗？"  
杰森耸了耸肩。"就像我之前跟你说的，爸爸知道把我混进上流社会不会有好下场，所以我不用参加他的任何高调聚会。这也包括让我远离媒体，能认出我的只有哥谭学院的老同学，没有人会相信一个死掉的少年在四处走动。"  
达米安哼了一声，看着卡珊把胸罩举到胸前，套在衬衫上。"和父亲的见面与你说的一模一样。"  
"哦？" 杰森显得很开心，"那我到底说了什么？"  
"他的存在感很强，光是看他的样子，我就知道他是个危险人物。如果我说实话，可能和爷爷一样危险。但作为父母，他……不是太擅长。"七岁的孩子深深地吸了一口气，"你说的没错。他很伟大，但他并不完美。但我还是发现自己同样对他印象深刻。"达米安眯起了眼睛，"我希望我能对德雷克说同样的话。"  
"德雷克？提摩西怎么了？" 这并不是训斥，如果说有的话，杰森显得更加开心了。  
"在他证明自己的价值之后，他可以重新获得让我使用他名字的权利。"达米安气呼呼地说道。"在那之前，我会这样称呼他。"  
杰森捂住嘴，忍住笑。不，他们的还关系一点都没变。但至少现在达米安不是每次他们眼神一碰就想弄死提姆了，不错。可怜的阿尔弗雷德不需要处理由此带来的附带伤害，迪克也不会一直在他俩身边扮演调解员。  
很快，卡珊就买完了胸罩和内裤，行程继续。大约一个小时后，杰森发现了那家书店。一看阿尔弗雷德鼓励的表情，再加上一张信用卡，他就进去开心地浏览了起来。虽然他对阅读的热爱从来没有减弱过，但在他成为蝙蝠侠之后，他的空闲时间就被大幅削减了，更何况他基本上已经和罗宾斯组建了家庭。现在，他有的是时间读书，他要利用这些时间。  
这么多书可选，他挑了一些经典的书籍，他知道他现在在庄园的收藏中没有这些。他拿了一些他知道达米安会喜欢的青少年书籍，一些提姆会读到倒背如流的真实犯罪和侦探小说，还有一些比较简单的书，等他们开始教卡珊阅读时再给她看。等他挑完，篮子几乎已经满了，但他把篮子拎到收银员那里问题，收银员是一个和他生理年龄差不多的无聊女孩。  
她看了看他，又看了看他不费吹灰之力抱着的那堆书，立刻开始跟他搭讪。她那调侃的语气和充满暗示的话语对杰森完全没有影响，他一直对她礼貌地微笑，等她结束后，还安静地向她道谢。到了外面，他慎重地拿出一本书，把她塞在封面里面的电话号码扔了。  
他对一个才到可以做他女儿的平凡女孩没有兴趣。  
(当然，是心理上的)。  
他——  
不，杰森，不要去想了。你已经逃避想她了。  
________________________________________  
杰森在商店外面等他们，阿尔弗雷德认为他们已经买了足够数量的衣服，至少可以维持一周的生活。他们把买的东西堆到车后座，然后开车回庄园。一到那里，他们就见到了迪克和提姆，他们奉命帮忙把买来的东西搬进屋里，搬进阿尔弗雷德为他们选择的房间。阿尔弗雷德自己也向厨房走去，宣称他需要准备晚餐。  
当迪克处理达米安而提姆帮助卡珊的时候（杰森确信，他会非常后悔的），杰森选择了一个人去自己的房间。他盯着那扇门看了一会儿，这扇门突然看起来比实际要高大宽阔得多，然后才强打精神打开了它。把手很容易就转动了，虽然有一些吱吱作响的声音，表示之前长期不用。  
踏进去的那一刻，杰森用尽一切办法才没有倒下。他把买来的东西放在床上，坐在床垫脚下，只是观察这个几十年来都不属于他的房间。  
墙上贴满了海报。有些是穿着光鲜亮丽的漂亮女孩（杰森看到这些都不由得心里咯噔一下），有些是摩托车，但大多数是戏剧作品。杰森毕竟几乎和简奥斯汀一样喜欢莎士比亚，这让阿尔弗雷德很高兴。  
角落里靠着一把吉他，他依稀记得自己用走音的声音弹奏的那把吉他。一张书桌，打扫得干干净净，上面堆满了旧笔记本。一个大书箱，即使杰森的藏书量迅速增加，也从来没有装满它。一台旧的电子游戏机，可能勉强还能用——他得跟提姆确认一下——旁边还有一堆墨盒（他很惊讶不管杰森死没死，阿尔弗雷德竟然会放任不管）。一本2009年的日历，翻到了4月。杰森看着它，当他落在二十七号的时候，它就把目光移开了。  
这是一个少年的房间。  
一个孩子的房间。  
还没到时候。还没有。他们还不知道。  
"杰鸟？"  
杰森抬头看到布鲁斯站在门口。真是出乎意料。即使杰森死而复生，他也不认为布鲁斯会愿意来这附近。  
布鲁斯轻手轻脚地跨过门槛，仿佛他是在擅自闯入。仿佛他害怕杰森会因为他进入这个禁地而对他大发雷霆。他发声清了清嗓子，给了二儿子一个小小的安慰的微笑。  
"需要帮忙吗？"  
杰森又环顾了一下房间，弱弱地点点头。  
________________________________________  
他们在一个小时内完成了摆完了所有东西。大部分时间都花在了重新整理杰森的迷你图书馆上，原来是按颜色分类的。杰森发现这很幼稚，就把它重新分类，改成按出版日期和流派分类。布鲁斯明显很高兴，他扮演了助手的角色，念下书名，给儿子放书。他们做完后，杰森逃到卡珊的房间，在那里，他把整理她的内衣的任务交给了感激的提姆。  
等他们处理完一切，阿尔弗雷德刚好做完晚饭。布鲁斯本想请迪克和杰森帮忙摆桌子，但今天第二次响起的门铃声改变了这些计划。提姆是打开庄园大门的人，当他看到是谁的时候，眨了眨眼睛。  
戴安娜身着制服，并不完全出乎他的意料。但把克拉克和她一起带来，肯定是出乎意料。  
"嘿，提姆！" 最后的氪星之子笑了笑。  
"克拉克，"布鲁斯立刻插话，默默地让提姆逃离了可能尴尬的对话。  
"希望你不要介意，布鲁斯，"戴安娜开口道，"我刚刚和他在大都会完成了一个案子，当我提到你的电话时，他问他能不能来。露易丝还在英国那边执行任务，他不想一个人过夜。"  
"再加上，我想吃点阿尔弗雷德的厨艺。"  
"再加上，"亚马逊人补充道。  
布鲁斯叹了口气。"没事的。进来吧，我需要把你介绍给一些人。"  
________________________________________  
克拉克和戴安娜对卡珊德拉的出现比较满意。达米安的……好吧，他们嘀咕了一会儿，达米安没有试图让任何一个庄园的客人崩溃真是棒棒的。  
然而，杰森的出现，却是另一回事。  
"嗨，克拉克叔叔。嗨，戴安娜阿姨。"他悄悄地对着这对惊呆的超级英雄说，用的是他当罗宾时对他们的旧称。  
杰森直到迪克成为蝙蝠侠之后，才真正和三巨头的另外两位成员（露易丝莱恩-肯特多年前给他们和布鲁斯起的名字）重新建立了联系。当然，他曾和他们一起工作过；考虑到他有一个人的克隆体作为他的队友，还有另一个亚马逊既是队友也作为情人，这是不可避免的。但直到迪克永久地继承了披风，他才真正地再次与他们进行了随意的交流。考虑到他作为红头罩所做的一切都非常违背他们俩的立场，感觉很不对劲。  
然而，在迪克死后，这似乎并不重要。由于提姆完全拒绝继承衣钵，而达米安又相对年轻和缺乏经验，杰森是唯一剩下的继承人。克拉克和戴安娜都意识到了这一点，他们并没有因为他的过去而回避他，反而帮助了他。是他们说服了J'onn J'onzz帮忙伪造红头罩的死亡，让杰森可以完全过渡到蝙蝠侠的身份。是他们给他灌输了正义联盟的协议和其他蝙蝠侠应该知道的信息，因为杰森肯定从来没有想过自己会成为世界上最负盛名的超级英雄团队的成员。  
当提姆死的时候，再到达米安死的时候，他们都在那里陪着他，和阿尔忒弥斯一起看着高谭，在他沉浸在酒精和悔恨中的时候，他们接过他和联盟的职责。当他决定是时候带着卡莉融入超级英雄世界，将她介绍给其他少年超级英雄时，他们在那里。当海伦娜加入时，他们也在那里，杰森开始为有另一个兄弟姐妹而苦恼，他差不多是把他们当做自己的女儿来抚养。  
当克拉克在与达克赛德的最后一战中死去时，杰森是陪葬者之一。是他帮助了康—（还没到时候，没到时候呢）克拉克的继承人崭露头角，也是他成为他最年长的孩子，克拉克的孙子的教父。  
当希波吕忒死后，戴安娜不得不放弃神奇女侠的身份，接替她作为女王时，杰森是少数几个被允许参加她加冕仪式的男人之一。当阿尔忒弥斯决定是时候让巴纳米格达尔重新与天堂岛联系时，杰森一直是双方的调解人。  
杰森可能失去了最好的朋友，然后又失去了一半的家人，但他在这期间并不孤单。克拉克和戴安娜就是其中的一些人，他将永远感激他们。即使在他所做的一切之后，所有的鲜血和罪恶都沾满了他的双手，他们最终仍然是他的家人。  
（他们现在还是他的家人）。  
而当他看着他们，真正看着他们的时候，他几乎可以假装他们不是他们，而是其他人。他们的继承人。杰森的三巨头。克拉克看起来很像……像他，上帝，他也还活着，不是吗？看到他就像看到布鲁斯和他的兄弟们一样难受，杰森不知道自己该如何面对。就算没有记忆，前者也是家人。现在，杰森和他，他们什么关系都没有了。  
而戴安娜，当他看着她的时候，他不禁想起了阿尔忒弥斯，想起了佩内洛普，想起了——  
不，杰森立刻切断了这个念头。不可以。  
如果他想到她，那么一切都会被打入地狱。他就会在这里崩溃，就在此时此刻，没有什么能够阻止他。  
"杰森……？" 戴安娜不敢相信地说道，伸手去摸他的脸。从他的眼角，可以看到克拉克用眼睛在他的身上到处扫描，无疑是在用能力来确认他其实是人类。  
"是的，是我。"杰森深吸了一口气。"我就是他叫你来的原因。我们已经有了血缘匹配的记录，但是，好吧，"他耸耸肩，"你了解B。"  
"我知道，"戴安娜说，有点漫不经心，然后把他拉到一个拥抱里。"见到你真好。"  
她松开后，克拉克走上前去，双臂张开。杰森朝他笑了笑，很快就接受了他的怀抱。即使最近他长得飞快，氪星人仍然高他一头。  
"欢迎回来。"克拉克对着他的头发轻声说。  
杰森把他抱得更紧了一些。  
________________________________________  
晚饭吃得很热闹。为了庆祝这个场合，阿尔弗雷德选择做了杰森最喜欢的另一道菜：通心粉和奶酪以及烤鸡，再配上大蒜面包。谈话中，杰森问提姆，他作为罗宾一直在忙些什么，很高兴地和他吐槽了各种反派和他们的滑稽行为（值得注意的是，小丑连一次都没有被提及）。阿尔弗雷德的铁律规定工作不要带到餐桌上，但他还是默许了，这无疑是由于杰森的缘故。  
之后谈话就转到了一些比较随意的事情上。达米安由于一个闲聊的问题，坦言他对流行文化的了解只有动画片。迪克和提姆立刻对杰森的这一荒唐行径大加指责，迪克宣布，他们将立即纠正他教育中的这一疏忽。随后，大家就到底什么才是可以接受的学习材料进行了讨论，并就《星球大战》前传的质量问题展开了激烈的争论（当然，大家一致认为原著是值得尊敬的，这是当然了）。  
饭菜吃完了，大家向不同的方向散去。杰森留下来帮阿尔弗雷德打扫卫生，卡珊和达米安则准备睡觉。其他人都和布鲁斯一起消失在山洞里，无疑是在为杰森的真理套索审讯做准备。做完之后，阿尔弗雷德递给他一个托盘，里面有两个茶杯。杰森看了管家一眼，就知道他们被下药了。  
他先去了达米安的房间，知道他是最难搞的那个。这孩子似乎不高兴这么早睡觉，但他知道杰森不会被他的任何抗议所动摇，而且很快就意识到布鲁斯也会如此。他几乎没有任何抗议和怀疑地接过茶水，没喝几口就开始迷迷糊糊。杰森从他手中接过杯子，把它放回托盘上，他把达米安抱起来，塞进他的被子里。  
下一个是卡珊。当他找到她的时候，她正坐在床上等他。她只露出眼睛看着他。  
她知道了。也许不是完全了解情况，但已经知道接下来会发生的事情会让他非常难受。她为他担心。  
杰森将杯子递给她时，对她鼓励地笑了笑，将手掌放在她的一只手上面。"我不会有事的。"他说。  
她不相信他的话。但她也明白这是他需要做的事情。  
卡珊深深地吸了一口气，闻了闻香味，然后喝了一口。当她喝完之后，杰森从她手中接过杯子，在她的头顶上落下一个吻。她的眼睛一闭，脸上露出淡淡的笑，进入了梦乡。  
杰森把那个杯子也放了下来，帮妹妹换了一个更舒服的姿势。一个不会让她在第二天早上醒来的时候感到疼痛的姿势。之后，他拿着托盘，关了灯。  
________________________________________  
就是现在，真相大白之时。  
当杰森走出电梯的那一刻，山洞里的紧张气氛是显而易见的。所有人都在那里——布鲁斯、迪克、提姆、阿尔弗雷德、克拉克和戴安娜。他们都站在电脑旁，都疲惫又严肃地看着他。  
我可以做到。我必须这样做。  
杰森向他们走去，小心翼翼地保持在电脑的麦克风范围内。这对接下来的测试至关重要。其他人将他围成一个半圆，让他可以选择逃跑，但同时这也提醒他，即使他尝试逃跑，也不会成功。  
当然，布鲁斯是那个说话的人。  
"杰森，"他顿了顿，然后继续说道："你一直在向我们隐瞒着什么。"  
杰森点了点头。"我是有隐藏，"他说，试图听起来很随意。他失败了。  
"不管是什么，你都可以在这里说出来。"布鲁斯向两边点了点头。"这里的每个人都是值得信赖的。"  
"我知道，我知道。我……" 这句话卡在了他的喉咙里。泪水开始在他的眼睛里聚集。  
不，不是现在。不要现在不要现在不要现在……  
"杰森？" 现在是迪克，他的声音很关切。  
杰森深深地吸了一口气，定了定神。要么现在说，要么别说。  
"电脑。"他用蝙蝠侠的语调大声、清晰地说道，无视了大家惊愕的眼神。"启动Tau协议，第三节，代号SSIAOTD（Sigma-Sigma-India-Alpha-Omega-Tau-Delta）。"  
"已启动。"蝙蝠电脑回应道。克拉克和戴安娜，提姆和阿尔弗雷德，甚至迪克，都在困惑地盯着它，盯着他。但布鲁斯没有。  
布鲁斯正惊惧地看着他。  
"请表明身份。"  
"杰森彼得托德-韦恩，三代蝙蝠侠。原二代罗宾。"  
一声响亮的“叮！”的提示音。  
"确认身份，启动协议。授权完成。欢迎你，蝙蝠侠。"  
而现在其他人都震惊的看着他。但是杰森，杰森只看到了布鲁斯，布鲁斯已经从惊讶中脱离出来，现在正摇摇晃晃的向他走来。他的父亲抓住他的肩膀，颤抖着。  
他懂了。  
"多久，杰森？" 布鲁斯在问他，恳求他。"多久了？"  
"B，什么……？"  
"布鲁斯老爷……"  
"布鲁斯，这到底是怎么回事？"  
"多久了？" 布鲁斯最后一次低声问道。  
杰森闭上了眼睛。  
"布鲁斯，这是我近三十年来第一次看到你活着。"  
他不需要睁开眼睛，就知道他们脸上惊恐的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者notes：  
> 你们期待已久的时刻到了 现在每个人都知道了（除了卡珊和达米安，但他们最终会发现）。  
> Tau是希腊语中时间的象征。我想不出该给协议取什么名字，而希腊符号似乎是最完美的选择。然而，代码是完全随机的。而现在杰森已经到了崩溃的边缘。从他这一章假装的开朗就能看出来（不自然的平静什么的），但现在表面崩坏了，一切绝对不会再一样了。尤其是在真理套索的作用下。  
> 说到这里，克拉克和戴安娜来了! 我正想着怎么让布鲁斯他们相信这个奇幻的故事，然后我想到了：套索! 有了套索，就有了戴安娜，我想我也要把克拉克扔进去。一旦一切都说开了，布鲁斯他们不可能有任何状态去巡逻，他们不在的时候需要有人看着哥谭。  
> 至于他们的继任者，嗯，你或许能猜到他们的身份。他们会出场，以后可能会扮演更重要的角色，也可能不会。谁知道呢~  
> 现在，再来阐述一下布鲁斯的反应。布鲁斯已经差不多想明白了，杰森要么是位其他宇宙来的，要么是穿越。如果是后者，那么他预计的是正常的时间旅行（你知道，一个人回到过去，在同一个时间点上同时会有两个人存在）。你知道，如果有必要的话，理论上这可以逆转的那种。  
> 杰森所做的那种时间旅行以前从来没有真正发生过，尽管布鲁斯确实预见到了它存在的可能性，并为它创建了一个协议。也就是说，这个协议（下一章会详细说明）应该只有蝙蝠侠知道。布鲁斯，以及不管是谁的他的继任者知道。但杰森知道了，并且自称是蝙蝠侠，这对布鲁斯的打击很大，因为这意味着这个时间旅行不仅不可逆，还意味着这个杰森必须是一个成年人的内心，也就是说至少要距离未来五年。这是很糟糕的——但不能和活了三十年的现实相比，所以才会很恐怖。


	6. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森终于可以崩溃了。  
> 每个人都和他一样崩溃。

沉默令人窒息。  
杰森无法忍受。  
"戴安娜。"他对神奇女侠说道，绝对没有人错过他声音中的熟悉感。"我已经准备好了。"  
他从布鲁斯身边走开，挺直了背脊，向电脑椅走去。刚才包围着他的大家像摩西分海一样分开，让他自由出入。杰森把椅子转过来，让它能让他面对所有人，又深吸一口气，坐了进去。杰森讨厌坐在这把椅子上的感觉，是那么的熟悉，就像他又变成了蝙蝠侠。  
而蝙蝠侠一开始就不应该是他的。  
他们都在盯着他看。怀疑，惊恐的盯着他。戴安娜慢慢地朝他走去，手里拿着套索，把套索绑在他的左前臂上，另一端一直抓在手里。绑完她就走开了。  
杰森看向克拉克。他和戴安娜是唯一能够旁观者清的人。他点点头，克拉克清了清嗓子。  
"你叫什么名字？"  
"杰森彼得托德-韦恩。"  
"你父母叫什么名字？"  
"威利斯托德和希拉海伍德是我的亲生父母。凯瑟琳托德是我的继母。布鲁斯韦恩是我的养父——我真正的父亲。" 布鲁斯发出一声痛苦的声音。  
克拉克吸了口气。"什么是Tau协议？"  
"Tau协议是初代蝙蝠侠布鲁斯韦恩在时间旅行的情况下，特别是从未来穿越到过去的协议。它允许未来的蝙蝠侠对洞穴及其所有设施以及蝙蝠电脑中的所有数据拥有全部权限。"  
"第三节呢？"  
"允许在未来的蝙蝠侠不是通过身体，而是通过他们的灵魂或其他类似的方式与过去的自己合二为一的情况下拥有权限。在发生第三节的情况下，如果用户的授权已经在电脑中，那么就会自动将他们的权限等级调整为'最高'，和现在的蝙蝠侠一样。"  
而现在，他们的恐惧越来越强。他们已经从他和布鲁斯交流的话语中隐隐约约知道发生了什么事，但得到证实……突然间，所有人都用一种新的眼光看着他。危险。  
悲伤。  
"你为什么要回来？" 克拉克静静地、轻轻地问道。  
不需要说废话。"发生在我身上的事完全是不由自主的。我没有选择穿越回来。"  
"什么？" 迪克猛然插话，眼睛里充满了绝望，"那你为什么会在这里？"  
"我快死了。"杰森直言不讳，洞穴里立刻安静下来。"我已经濒死了很久了。肺癌。我二十出头戒掉烟瘾，之后似乎都是不断的爆炸所吸入的烟雾和哥谭的空气污染加重了肺癌。我在四十八岁的时候被确诊，并与之抗争，最终决定放弃接班人的衣钵，和剩下的家人一起安度最后的岁月。"  
"我死了。我记得我看到了死神，像第一次死亡一样拉着她的手。"在这一提醒下，大家发出了哽咽的声音，"而她应该带我去死后之地。但她没有。我们刚要到那里，她就停了下来。她还告诉我……" 杰森颤抖地呼出一口气，"……她告诉我，现在还不是我的时候。这是个礼物。她再一次给我注入了生命，突然间，我又在拉撒路池里醒来，过去了34年多。"  
沉默再次降临。每个人都带着悲伤和怜悯的表情，伴随着惊恐和难以置信。杰森也讨厌这样。  
"问下一个问题。"他疲惫地说。"拜托。" 我想尽快结束这件事。  
下一个是提姆。"你为什么是蝙蝠侠？" 为什么不是迪克？  
杰森被这个问题问得支支吾吾，眼泪又流了出来，他想把眼泪打回去，他努力了。直到他感觉到戴安娜那熟悉的、安慰他的手搭在他的肩膀上，还有绳索的蛊惑人心的魔力，他才终于说出了答案。  
"那不应该是我。不是的。"忽然，还没等大家进一步质问他，这句话就冲口而出："布鲁斯死后，迪克接替他成为蝙蝠侠。然后五年后，在正义联盟与布莱尼亚克的战斗中，他死了。本来下一个应该是你。你……你一直是我们所有人中最好的侦探，提姆，甚至比布鲁斯还要好。但你拒绝了。坚决地拒绝了。所以就剩下我、达米安和卡珊了。但卡珊在布洛德海文有自己的城市，在迪克接替布鲁斯后，她对自己的义警身份很满意。"  
"达米安想要继承。这是他曾经想要的，他把它看成是自己与生俱来的权利。纪念布鲁斯的最好方式。但当时他只有二十岁。他两年前才不当罗宾，刚刚成为夜翼。他还没准备好。所以就剩下我了，尽管我并不想要。我从来没有想过。  
"那你为什么要当它？" 提姆又问道。看来提姆也能冷静下来了。不过话说回来，这个提姆几乎不认识他。想到这里，他就觉得自己好像又失去了提姆。  
"有一个协议，由我暂时继承衣钵。几年后，等达米安有了更多的经验，证明了自己的能力之后，他就会接替我的位置。但是后来……"  
"然后呢？"  
"你死了，提姆。我成为蝙蝠侠一年半后，你就死了。六个月后，达米安也死了。当他死的时候……" 想到这就很痛苦，尤其是楼上就有一个达米安，那么年轻，那么天真，那么充满生机，"……当他死后，我才意识到，这不再是一个临时的接替。我永远是蝙蝠侠了。因为哥谭市需要一个蝙蝠侠，永远需要一个蝙蝠侠，而我是唯一一个符合要求的人了。嗯，我和卡珊，但她也不愿意，我太爱她了，不能强求她。因为，"杰森又吸了口气，"而且因为，从某种程度上来说，这是我唯一拥有的了你们的东西了。我的兄弟们。我的父亲。"  
也许是套索的缘故，也许是他的缘故。也许两者都有。但突然间，杰森觉得有必要坦白一切。每一段记忆，每一种感觉，他都憋在心里，自从他发现自己被困在一个他从未想过要再见面的时间里。  
"每天对着镜子，我都会看着自己问'为什么'，为什么我是那个活着的人，而你们却死了，为什么我是那个穿着披风的人，而你们都比我更应该得到它。因为当我第一次回来的时候……我没能正确地回来。也许这不是我最后所做的事情的借口，我杀的所有的人，所有的罪孽都给我的灵魂留下了伤痕，但这是事实。而你们所有人……我对你们都是那么的可怕，即使是你们想联系我的时候。但你们没有一个人放弃过我，当我终于到了那里，当我们的家庭终于完整的时候，你们有一半的人都走了，只剩下我和卡珊、斯蒂芬、杜克和芭芭拉，我不得不在没有你们任何一个人在我身边的情况下度过接下来的二十二年。"  
他说个不停。  
"当我发现自己快死的时候，我也无所谓。我过着我的生活，充实的生活，幸福的生活，我很满足，我……我想再见到你们，我想这比什么都重要。我想把话说清楚，像第一次那样多道歉。我想告诉你们，一次又一次，我有多爱你们，因为天知道我说的还不够多。但我却发现自己在这里，像一个讽刺的天堂，或者说是一种很特别的地狱。因为你们都还活着，却又如此年轻，所以很痛。"杰森哭了，他忍不住哭了，"很痛。"  
"很痛，我感觉自己又死了一遍。"  
天啊，现在他们看起来都准备哭了。杰森不希望这样。他不想伤害他们，就像当初那样。但现在看来，他只能这样做。伤害他所爱的人。  
"我不应该在这里。我应该已经死了。我应该已经死了。"  
"哦，杰森。"当然是戴安娜，没有人比她更有怜悯之心。杰森感觉到绳索从他的手臂上滑落，他被拢入她的怀抱。他急切地贴了上去，把头埋进她的肩膀，就这样哭了起来。  
哭是因为他的家人回来了，但不是真的回来。他哭了，因为为了要回他们，他不得不失去他得到的家人。  
他哭是因为自从他在池里看到自己的倒影后，他就只想这么做。

杰森不知道自己哭了多久。一定是哭了很久，因为当他哭完的时候，他的脸感觉发烧，脸色苍白。  
突然间，他不能呆在这里。不能在洞里，不能被这么多人看着。他让自己再品味一下戴安娜的温暖，然后慢慢从她的怀里抽出身来。他无法让自己去看她的脸，无法看到她眼里的怜悯和同情。  
他用外套的袖子擦了擦眼睛，开口道："我现在想回楼上去。我——我想我今晚不能再回答任何问题了。"  
"没关系。"克拉克替大家回答，他满怀同情。"去吧，好好休息一下。"  
"我送你上去。"戴安娜说，尽管她的语气很温柔，但杰森知道没有争辩的余地。  
杰森让她牵着他的手，扶他站起来。他慢慢地、小心翼翼地走着，双腿发软，脚步不稳。  
然后他看到了提姆。  
提姆正努力不看他，但严重失败了。他的眼睛里荡漾着太多的情绪，没有办法区分它们。杰森从一个单纯的谜团变成了也许是他短暂生命中最大的谜团，提姆在安慰他和解读他之间徘徊。这真是奇怪的安慰。  
"我可以抱抱你吗？" 因为杰森曾与达米安和卡珊拥抱，扑向迪克怀抱，曾投入阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，曾在布鲁斯的爱中沉溺。但他对提姆却没有这样做过。还没有。  
提姆的小嘴撇了一下，但随后他点了点头。这就是杰森所需要的所有；他抓住提姆的手，把他向前拉到自己的怀里，然后全部压在了这个小得多的男孩身上。这感觉很美妙，太美妙了，杰森终于又可以呼吸了。  
"永远不要怀疑你在这个家庭中的地位，提姆。永远不要怀疑。不管你是如何成为其中的一员——你永远是我们中的一员。"杰森最后还轻轻地亲了一下弟弟的头顶，大概这就是他表达爱了。  
他又捏了捏提姆然后放开了他，最后递给他一个含泪的微笑，然后跟着戴安娜去了电梯。当门关上，他的身影随着小车飞上书房消失了，一根绷紧的、看不见的弦断了。  
"哦，我的上帝，"迪克憔悴地低声说，"哦，我的上帝。"  
布鲁斯什么也没说。他打了一拳墙。

戴安娜是明白人。杰森配不上她。  
说实话，没有人配得上她。  
她没有逼他。她只是等待。让他刷牙，当他换上睡衣的时候，她会看一眼。让他躺在床上，就像母亲抱着孩子一样抱着他。即使是塔利亚也没有如此对他，给他如此无条件的安慰。  
"我想你会在这里待到我睡着？" 他问道，经过二十分钟的静静拥抱，他们只是并排躺着，盯着天花板。  
戴安娜哼了一声。"你怎么会这么说呢？我很可能会在这里呆一晚上。"  
"我是蝙蝠侠，戴安娜。"杰森气呼呼地说道，终于能把这句话说出来，感觉真好。"更多的是，我了解我的家人。他们不可能在那样的炸弹之后还能巡逻。如果他们就这么去的话，会被杀死的。但哥谭需要保护，所以就落在你和克拉克身上了。"  
"我相信克拉克一个人就能搞定。"  
"他或许可以。"杰森投降了，"但你不会让他这么做。这座城市太不可预测了，即使是世界上最伟大的超级英雄，也不能在没有后援的情况下贸然行动。"  
亚马逊的脸上露出了一丝笑容，"你很了解我们，对吧？"  
"是啊，"杰森回答，若有所思，"我想我是挺了解的。"  
"你想告诉我吗？"  
"……好吧。"  
于是，他把一切都告诉了她。或者至少是他现在愿意分享的。  
他告诉她，他从来没有想到会成为蝙蝠侠。这意味着他必须加入正义联盟，这也是他从未想过的，当迪克的很多工作都是和联盟一起完成的时候，当他们的支持对于保护哥谭来说是必要的时候，他就无法拒绝。然而，他对这一切是多么的迷茫，因为有一些协议和突发事件，甚至是联盟的行为准则，他全都不知道，当然这也没有一本说明书在身边教教他。  
接下来他把克拉克和戴安娜帮他做的一切都说了出来。在他安顿好自己的新角色的时候，他们俩是怎么帮忙弥补过失的。他们是如何出现，吃了阿尔弗雷德给他准备的食物，同时他们带着他看完每一份落在他腿上的报告，让他觉得自己就像一个被困在辅导班里的少年。  
"这听起来有点过于自贬。"戴安娜注意到了。  
杰森又笑了起来。"你听起来像达米安。诶，这还算好的。我并不介意。这很重要。之后的一个月里，我们只是在钻研我融入联盟的事情。一个月后，我就在守望塔里，领导和分配任务，对所有的事情都提出意见，全世界都可以假装认为我是布鲁斯或迪克，而不是什么穿着西装的冒牌货。"  
他的肩膀上被拍了一下。很轻，很熟悉。  
"你不是冒牌货。你是他们的接班人。"戴安娜强调了最后一个词，强调了这一点。  
"我知道，我知道。但我花了好几年才接受这个事实。我……当我第一次回来的时候，我的处境并不好。死而复生——会留下伤疤。对那些在拉撒路池里泡一泡，帮助他们疗伤的人来说，情况更糟糕。"  
戴安娜又哼了一声。"你说你杀过人。"  
"我是这样做的。"杰森确认道，这是他继续说下去所需要的全部提示。  
他告诉她第一次从池里醒来的事。关于混乱，绝望，现在几乎听不到私语的声音和喊叫。关于绿色的雾气笼罩着他的梦境和当时的记忆。关于得知布鲁斯和小丑的事，以及他无法控制的愤怒，发现布鲁斯没有杀死他。试图杀了布鲁斯，但却失败了，不是因为任何残留的感情，而是因为他想让布鲁斯知道那是他。知道为什么是他，还有塔利亚是如何实现他的愿望的。  
他为了成为红头罩而接受的训练。在从老师那里学到了他想要的一切之后，他是如何谋杀他们的，因为他们中的大多数人都是渣滓。知道了提姆的事，以及他被提姆取代后的心碎，仿佛这就是布鲁斯从未爱过他的标志。布鲁斯只是想给迪克找一个替代者而已。  
他甚至谈到了提姆，谈到了他的不安全感，谈到了这些不安全感是如何被提姆在短时间内经历的巨大损失所暴露出来的，最后似乎布鲁斯本人也失踪了。当然，布鲁斯很快就会回来，他们要到多年后才会真正失去他，但当时他们还不知道。这就成为了提姆真正的崩溃点。  
"然后迪克，"在这里，杰森用一个明显的表情来说这个名字，"迪克做了一件蠢事。"  
戴安娜拉着他的手，"他做了什么？"  
"他从提姆手中抢走了罗宾称号。给了达米安。如果你觉得现在睡在这间屋子里的达米安很糟糕的话，那个人更糟糕。更糟。"  
"怎么说？"  
然后是达米安。达米安和他那该死的童年，还有，即使是现在，杰森还在为楼上的那个达米安努力挽回损失。还有另一个达米安，他认识的那个达米安，他爱着他又失去了他，他不是为了自己的安全而被送走的，而是被他的母亲扔给了他的父亲，这样她就可以说服布鲁斯和他们成为一家人了，一天天的总是想要杀掉提姆。达米安是那么的憎恨他们，恨着他们，因为他就是被这样教导……认为他们是他与生俱来的权利的绊脚石。  
这就导致了迪克的出现，迪克也不想成为蝙蝠侠，但他是唯一一个有时间的人，因为提姆太年轻，杰森满腔怒火，而他们两个都太伤心了，无法承受这种重量。迪克，反正他两个身份都试过了，也就被迫面对了，他终于找到了决心，从九岁那年开始穿着战靴短裤跑来跑去的时候，他就开始承担起了他的天职。迪克，他是长子，是一家之主，现在布鲁斯应该已经不在了，他是达米安最亲近的父亲的人了。  
达米安从来都不是，也永远不会是个容易相处的孩子。他需要帮助，迪克只知道如何传授他作为罗宾的帮助。而这意味着要短兵相接，把他另一个弟弟曾深爱的身份，一个可能是他养父所剩无几的身份，给了他最讨厌的弟弟。  
"那不是他最好的时候。"杰森承认。甚至可以说，那时候比当年杰森还是罗宾的时候，迪克对他的所有冷遇都要糟糕。杰森同意这种说法。尽管迪克有意无意地让他感到自卑，但迪克从来没有一次像对提姆那样，在杰森人生到达如此低谷的时候，试图从他身上夺走如此重要的东西。  
但这并不妨碍杰森还是为他辩护。  
"问题是，提姆早已超越了罗宾。他不仅仅是蝙蝠侠的助手，已经有一段时间了。他已经做好了独立自主的准备。超越罗宾是所有罗宾都会经历的阶段；迪克看到他创建了少年泰坦，我死的时候也正处于我独立初始阶段。提姆有一段时间正处于这个阶段，他需要最后一次推动，以摆脱这个阶段，成为真正的男人。迪克想通过给提姆夜翼身份来帮他，但提姆告诉他，他不喜欢施舍，于是他离开了。然后他创造了自己的身份——红罗宾，并以这个化名一直到他死的那天。"  
红罗宾。杰森喜欢红罗宾，因为作为红罗宾的提姆才是真正开始让他重新融入家庭的人。虽然他很难过，因为当时提姆和家族其他成员的关系很烂，才导致他找杰森来帮忙办案，但最后的结果确实是好的。杰森最终停止了谋杀的欲望，提姆与迪克和解，并开始与达米安相处，这也导致杰森开始与其他人合作的次数越来越多。他们还没有完全恢复到完整的状态，但也算有了些进展。  
然后布鲁斯回来了，虽然一开始那是个快乐的时刻，但也是一切走向地狱的开始。  
"你想杀了他，但我知道布鲁斯已经原谅了别人更坏的行为。"  
"不是那样的，戴安娜。是……" 杰森努力了一下，找到了合适的词语，"……在训练快结束的时候，塔利亚似乎后悔答应了我的要求。一开始的时候，她对布鲁斯很生气。想要报复他。但内心深处她还是爱他的，当她看到我变成的样子，她意识到我很可能会杀了他。所以她送我去的最后一个训练场所是大种姓。"  
"你被大种姓训练过？"  
"你听说过他们？不用回答这个问题，你当然听说过。总之，这可能是我训练中最愉快的部分。它也是最难的，但不是这里就是那里。他们……帮助了我。我从来没有像和他们在一起时那样平静。但到了最后，我还是对布鲁斯很生气。非常生气，所以我离开了。而塔利亚，她终于给了我复仇所需的东西。"  
然后，他开始了他过去最糟糕的部分，他生命中最黑暗的时期。红头罩重返哥谭市的过程，以及由此带来的一切：死亡、鲜血、心痛。小丑。黑面具。与布鲁斯战斗，与他在哥谭的屋顶上决斗。虽然打得很精彩，但最后还是输了，因为杰森没有达到那个水平，至少还没达到。把布鲁斯引到那栋楼里。最后那场绝望的赌局。  
"显然，他没有选择。他拒绝成为当事人。相反，他向我的手里扔了一个蝙蝠镖，打掉了我的枪，把小丑从我手里放了出来。而我……就是这样，对我来说。自从我在池里醒来后，第一次，我就觉得自己是在偷时间活。我并不开心再次活着，戴安娜。当你第一次死的时候，你是平静的，而被剥夺了这种平静，就像又杀了你一样。而接下来的一切……我只想让他接受我。相反，B对我的所作所为——虽然不是拒绝，但在当时看来是这样的，尽管如此，他是我生命中最重要的人。"  
"我决定，如果他不打算选择，那就没有意义了。那天晚上早些时候，我已经操纵大楼爆炸了。我引爆了炸药，然后趴在那里等死。B想解除它——我给它加了个倒计时，不记得为什么了——小丑阻止了他。说我们三个人一起死是最大的笑话，是他所希望的一切。B把他弄走了，但已经来不及阻止了。他可以救自己，也可以救我们中的一个。"  
"他选择了你。"戴安娜瞬间确定。她了解布鲁斯。她知道无论他多么想珍惜所有的生命，有些生命比其他生命更值得拯救，他的儿子无疑就是这样的一个生命，尤其是当另一个选择是小丑的时候。  
"在一切爆炸之前，他把我扔出了房间。"杰森确认道。"我花了好几年的时间才真正理解那晚发生的一切，但最后，我明白了。他不能为任何人妥协他的正义感，即使是为了他的孩子。因为如果他这样做了，就会变得越来越容易，越来越容易妥协，直到他变成了他想放倒的怪物。而我最终也成为了那个怪物。但这并不意味着他不爱我们。正因为他爱我们，所以他必须先选择正义。他不想让我们陷入不得不扳倒他的境地。而我通过我的行为让他陷入那种境地。"  
"所以，那个计划失败后，我低调了一段时间。确实尝试过几次杀迪克和提姆，甚至连达米安也杀那么一两次。虽然说实话，这些尝试都不是很认真。拉萨路池的疯狂一天比一天容易抵抗了；也许是因为，在我的潜意识里，我认识到布鲁斯冒着生命危险救了我之后，他确实是爱我的。等到提姆开始在我身边晃悠的时候，我已经能够意识到它的影响力，并开始制定一套计划来压制它。虽然直到我成为家庭的一部分，我才能够彻底抵抗它。"  
"随着我对兄弟姐妹的了解，包括见到卡珊和重新与迪克联系，我和布鲁斯之间的关系仍然很紧张。因为我是一个被焦虑困扰的烂摊子，还停留在一个不断延迟的青少年叛逆阶段，他则是一个情感上便秘的混蛋，一直在任务和家庭的平衡之间挣扎，这是他在这个世界上唯一真正关心的两件事。直到我二十岁的时候，我们才好好地和解。"杰森吹了吹眼睛里的一缕头发，"一年后，他就死了。这一次是真的，永远的死去了。"  
"而我……我对自己很生气。我让自尊心耽误了我和他在一起的所有时间。对于我们这样的人来说，生命是达摩克利斯之剑，任何时刻都可能是我们的最后时刻。我应该知道的。我应该比任何人都清楚这一点。但我蒙蔽了自己的双眼，当我清醒过来的时候，已经来不及弥补了，我父亲走了，他再也回不来了。迪克死后，我也有同样的感觉，然后是提姆，达米安死后，我也准备好了。如果不是因为卡珊和其他人，我可能会更早地来到这里。"  
这番话令人难忘。但从某种程度上说，这也是一种解脱。杰森觉得自己终于能大声说出这一切了，没有几双眼睛盯着他，没有套索逼着他把话说出来，他觉得轻松多了。只有他和戴安娜，并排躺着。聊着天。  
沉默再次降临。这一次，不是压抑或窒息。而是……放松的。  
"杰森，"戴安娜喃喃自语，"我知道没有什么能弥补你失去的东西。你在第二次生命中所经历的所有痛苦。但你现在还有一次机会，虽然他们不是你记忆中的家人，但他们仍然是你的家人。如果神灵愿意，你有的是时间和他们在一起。"  
"我确实有，不是吗？" 杰森笑着说。"谢谢戴安。谢谢你陪我躺在这里。谢谢你听我说话。"  
"这几乎不是什么苦差事，杰森。"黛安娜搂着他的脸颊，就像一个母亲对她的孩子一样。"我很乐意。"  
"我相信你。足以忽略你在我们开始谈话之前在我床头板后面放下的窃听器。"  
戴安娜愣住了。  
"没关系，戴安娜。它在向洞穴实时传送，对吗？" 在她缓缓点头的时候，杰森露出了一个笑容。"挺好的。这意味着我不用向其他人重复了。" 他打了个哈欠。"现在，我要去睡觉了。请在离开前关上灯。"  
就这样，前蝙蝠侠闭上了眼睛，让黑暗来包围他。他在几秒钟内就睡着了。

由于杰森现在睡的死死的了，戴安娜几乎不费吹灰之力就能从床上抽身。她从床头板上取下监听装置，然后把他的身体摆成一个更舒适的位置，亲了亲他的额头，与那晚早些时候给提姆的不一样的吻，以及一个深情的眼神，然后关灯离开，把门关上。  
走到山洞的路上，每走一步都让她更加焦急。她毫不怀疑，她和杰森在他房间里交流的每一句话都被山洞里的住户听到了。戴安娜只希望布鲁斯还没有把酒喝光。或者让迪克或阿尔弗雷德喝了任何酒。可怜的提姆毕竟还很容易受影响，赫拉知道他是怎么接受一切的。  
最后，当电梯落地时，她得到了答案。  
所有人都围在蝙蝠电脑周围，监视器的声音就是从那里发出来的。布鲁斯坐在主椅子上，手扶着头，克拉克在他身边，在他的背上安慰的揉着圆圈。他的右边是阿尔弗雷德，他自己也拉了一把椅子，放弃了所有的礼节，而是以严肃的思考姿势趴在主桌上。在阿尔弗雷德的另一边是迪克和提姆，他们连椅子都没顾得上坐。他们坐在地板上，靠在对方的肩膀上，双目闪烁。总之，这是戴安娜见过的最压抑的景象之一。  
想到今晚的开始是如此快乐，戴安娜苦涩地想。她和克拉克照顾的一个孩子，布鲁斯的孩子，死而复生了，和他一起的还有两个孩子让布鲁斯照顾，一个儿子和一个女儿。一个看起来好得不能再好的奇迹。  
事实证明，正是如此。因为回到他们身边的杰森托德就是他们的，只不过现在已经五十岁了，停留在年轻时的身体里，在三十多年后的未来死于肺癌，无意中穿越到了过去。在未来，他在三十岁之前就忍受着养父家的大部分人的死亡，被迫背负着一个他从来没有认为自己有任何权利的身份，这个身份实际上也摧毁了他的家庭。这是一种悲惨的命运，戴安娜绝不会希望任何人遭受这种命运，即使是她最可怕的敌人。  
当然，她并没有因此责怪杰森。他从来没有要求过这些。不，如果有人要责怪的话，那就是小丑，因为他这么快就从这个世界上带走了一个有前途的灵魂。或者是雷宵古家的人，为了自己的目的而利用这个男孩。甚至连哥谭也是，留下了那么多的坏事，却依然有那么多的历史、精神、伟大和好人在里面，足以让人们依然热爱它。  
然而，最重要的是，她责怪宇宙的力量，那么爱折磨一个只想做好事的家庭。  
真的，这个世界是残酷的，也是善良的。

即便是在戴安娜到来之后，依然是一片寂静。对于刚才听到的事情，任何人都无话可说。什么也说不出来。这种情况完全是史无前例的，他们所有人都以某种方式参与其中。他们所有人都受到了伤害，甚至包括克拉克和戴安娜。  
"快到巡逻时间了。"布鲁斯突然说，头一扬。他站了起来。  
克拉克立刻将他推倒。  
"不要。"  
"克拉克——"  
"你听到了杰森说的话。你今晚出了这样的事情，你会死的。要么是你，要么是迪克，要么是提姆，要么是你想保护的任何无辜的人。"克拉克坚定地说道，微微收紧了自己的手，"今晚哥谭的事情我来处理。如果有必要的话，明晚也一样。而在万一我需要支援的时候，戴安娜会出去帮我。与此同时，你要和你的家人好好谈谈这件事。处理好你儿子刚才说的一切，然后想好以后的路该怎么走。"  
布鲁斯一副被出卖的样子。"可是我从哪里开始呢？他又不是我儿子。"  
还没等大家说些什么，戴安娜已经到了他的面前，狠狠的一巴掌打在了他的脸颊上。虽然不至于伤筋动骨，但已经很好的表达了她的意思。  
"布鲁斯韦恩。"亚马逊公主嘶吼道，眼中充满了愤怒和失望。"你怎么敢说这样的话？在我们刚刚听到的一切之后？"  
"可是——"  
"什么可是都没有! 他还是你的儿子! 他可能老了，伤痕累累，但他内心深处还是你爱的那个男孩，你养育的那个男孩! 你从大街上捡来的孩子，让他成为你自己的孩子！"  
"他在街上比跟我在一起更好！"  
说完这句话之后，一片骇人的安静。现在大家都看着布鲁斯。  
"三十年了，戴安娜。三十年了。我猜到了他是某种时间旅行者，但只有几年，不是——"布鲁斯摇了摇头，"而且他说的一切……上帝，我不知道他会怎么看我！"  
"我害死了他，已经够糟糕了。但之后的一切，被他变成了对付他家人的武器，最后把他带回家，却让我死了，留下了一个能杀死他三个兄弟的身份来继承。一个他强迫自己承担的身份，因为对他来说，这是他留给我们的全部东西了。当他再一次死去的时候 宇宙阴险的让他重新活了一遍。而他没有像他应该做的那样，就这样放弃这一生，离开我开始新的生活，而是回到了这里，他要重新毁灭自己，只是为了拯救我们。"  
"他不是我的儿子，戴安娜。他不是，因为他值得做我的儿子。他应该得到更好的。"他转向迪克和提姆，他们正睁大眼睛看着他。"你们都应该。"  
"布鲁斯……" 迪克哽咽了。看来他已经快到极限了。  
"是真的，迪克。我收留你是因为你让我想起了我自己，那是我最不希望你成为的人。然而我却让你穿着那身制服到处跑，每天晚上都在打罪犯，现在你和我一样深陷其中。等到这辈子我死了，你会接替我的位置。而你也会在这个过程中死去。"布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，一想到大儿子的死，就会给他带来痛苦。  
"还有提姆。" 布鲁斯将注意力转移到了他的第三个罗宾身上，他已经把罗宾当成了另一个儿子来爱，但是却不能承认，直到杰森带着两个另外的人再次出现在他们的家门口，并且把一切都说得很明显了。提姆则只是抬起头来。  
"你从来没有必要成为这一切的一部分。你本可以过上正常的生活。但你留下来，你受着苦，然后你也死了。而达米安，他以为让我骄傲的最好方式就是继承我的事业，看看他的下场。他还没到25岁就入土为安了。而杰森和卡珊……他们被留下了，只能继续生活，完成一个任务，让他们的大部分家人都被杀了。"这崩溃的人抬头看了看天，"我不怪杰森在那之后恨我。只是知道这些，我就恨自己。"  
这句话一出，所有人再次沉默了。确切地说，布鲁斯说的一切，没有错。  
除了一件事。  
"布鲁斯，"克拉克颇为强硬地插话道，"别傻了。"  
亿万富翁猛地朝他最亲密的朋友扭过头来，嘴巴张得大大的。"啥——？"  
"他曾经说过他讨厌你吗？他希望你从来没有收留过他？" 布鲁斯显然没有办法回答，于是克拉克继续说道："他唯一恨的人是他自己，因为第一次没有做得更多。因为没有做得更好，因为没有多陪陪家人。即使最后这一切都不是他的错，但他还是怪自己，而不是怪你或其他人。"  
"他爱你，布鲁斯，"克拉克的声音软了下来，还带着些许哽咽，"他很爱你。他说，你是他生命中最重要的人。我知道你不想再伤害他，但现在推开他，只会让他受到更大的伤害。他需要你，布鲁斯。"  
"杰森想要的只是让他的家人重新变得完整。"戴安娜重新站稳脚跟后，声音疲惫地补充道。"完整而幸福。这就是为什么他等了三个月才回家，为什么他顶着雷宵古的怒火，强迫自己相信塔利亚。因为他想早点把卡珊德拉和达米安带到你们身边，因为他想让你们所有人，他的家人，重新在一起。"  
"但我们不是他的家人。"大家都看向提姆，他到现在为止大部分时间都在沉默。尽管他的说法看似冷酷，但他脸上的悲伤却让人太清楚他的真实感受。"他爱的家人，和失去的家人，他们是不同的人。比我们经历更多的人，比我们和他相处更久的人。他们是他哀悼的人，是他想要回来的人。而不是我们。"  
"把这句话告诉他吧。"迪克没好气地哼了一声。一切都开始向他展现，即使是家里最乐观的成员，也无法摆脱心中中固有的忧郁和愤世嫉俗。"你自己说的，提姆。他看我们的眼神，看我们所有人的眼神，都是真诚的。这样的情感是装不出来的。而事实上，他为了达米安和卡珊走了那么远，他尽可能让你明显地感受到，提姆，他并不怨恨你，他把你也当成了家人——我们也许不是他们，但这对他来说似乎并不重要。"  
世界停了下来，大家都在思考这个问题。这当然也是事实。  
"我们不是那些人，不代表他们不是我们。"阿尔弗雷德补充了两句，抬起头看着大家，"正如我们之前所确定的，杰森少爷来自未来。他所认识的未来版本的自己，曾经就是我们，就像杰森少爷是我们一年多前失去的那个男孩，现在也是，只是脑子里多了几十年的记忆和经历。人在逐渐积累经验的过程中，会不断地发生变化，这只是生活的本质。对他来说，我们就是他失去的家人，只是没有了那些记忆和经历。"  
"即便是这样，如果你不太相信我说的话，就像迪克少爷说的那样——这对他来说并不重要。他爱我们，在我们知道这一切之前，我们也爱他。现在的问题是，在经历了这一切之后，我们是否还爱他。"  
这句话对大家产生了深远的影响。大家突然开始七嘴八舌的说话，房间里的其他人都开始抗议管家的话。就连今天真的刚刚认识杰森的提姆，听到这样的话从阿尔弗雷德的嘴里说出来，也是一脸的震惊。  
"阿尔弗雷德，你怎么能——"  
"为什么你会认为——"  
"我们当然还爱他！"  
"那我们为什么还要争论这个问题！" 老人愤怒地打断了他们所有人的话。大家都怔住了，见他如此不近人情地生气，没有了平时无可挑剔、近乎无懈可击的沉稳。  
"他爱我们，我们也爱他。在这面前，其他的都不重要。我们不应该讨论自己是否配得上这份爱，而是应该讨论如何帮助他。不管我们喜欢与否，伤害已经造成了。没有什么能抹去杰森少爷在他那个黑暗的未来所经历的痛苦，即使我们抹去了他脑海中的记忆也不行。即使我们做到了，时间线也已经因为他、卡珊德拉小姐和达米安少爷早期在庄园的存在而发生了不可逆转的改变。我们需要他对未来的了解来抵消由此可能带来的负面影响。" 因为阿尔弗雷德也是一个蝙蝠，虽然多了三个孩子加入这个家族是一件很美好的事情，但只有傻子才会相信，这样的大变动不会带来任何后果。尤其是像卡珊德拉和达米安这样有着黑暗过去和复杂人脉的孩子。  
"我比你们任何人都更不喜欢这样。毫无疑问，这是我们所有人所面临的最困难的情况。这里没有人能够真正预料到的事情，即使布鲁斯老爷有所有的应急措施。但是，"在这里，阿尔弗雷德的声音变得柔和起来，有了些许的停顿，"就像迪克少爷和普林斯小姐说的那样。他提前把卡珊德拉小姐和达米安少爷带到了我们这里。并不是为了进一步协助这个家族打击犯罪，而是因为他们两个的处境都很糟糕，他不忍心让他们在原来的境地多呆一秒钟。因为他知道他们俩在这里，和我们在一起会更快乐。最后，他只是想帮助我们。我们所有的人。所以，鉴于此，我们必须要问的问题是，我们能做些什么来回报他，帮助他应对现在脑海中的知识。"  
阿尔弗雷德的话在所有人中引起了共鸣。大家立刻都露出了羞愧、悲伤以及决心以及介于两者之间的表情。  
戴安娜则开始抽泣起来，苦涩的泪水顺着脸颊滑落。这声音让所有人的注意力都转向了她。  
"你是幸运的，"她解释道，用手腕揉了揉眼睛，一边伤心地笑着，"有一个任何父母都会为之骄傲的儿子，有一个任何兄弟姐妹都会崇拜的哥哥。你是对的，布鲁斯，"亚马逊转向她的朋友，他被如此直接的称呼弄得一愣的，"他的确值得更好的。"  
她伸手过去，捧起布鲁斯的脸颊，拇指温柔地在他的颧骨上滑动。"所以要更好的对他。"  
布鲁斯盯着她，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
"他们是对的。"而现在，迪克成了众人的焦点。他站了起来，摇摇晃晃但很坚定，他的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。"杰森需要我们，布鲁斯。达米安，卡珊，"他把目光投向右边，"提姆——他们都需要我们。推开他们，沉浸在自怜和遗憾中，对任何人都没有帮助。至少对他们来说是这样。"  
但布鲁斯摇了摇头，从戴安娜身边退开，膝盖后部撞到了蝙蝠电脑的主椅子上，"我不知道怎么做，迪克。我——" 他挪开眼神。  
"那就和他谈谈。"  
提姆觉得自己和迪克一样腿软，但也一样坚定。"最想要这样的是他吧？" 他对一众惊呆的英雄们说："如果有人应该知道第一步应该怎么做，那就是他。"  
"可是，我——"  
"布鲁斯。" 现在轮到克拉克了。"不要这样。你可能会认为这样更好，放到一边，忽略这一点，但事实并非如此。从来都不是。"  
布鲁斯无奈地盯着他。  
"布鲁斯少爷，"阿尔弗雷德终于说道，坚毅而不屈，"我没有养出一个懦夫。"  
他觉得自己被逼到了墙角。所有人都在期待地看着他，等待他的回答。他反射性地环顾了一下洞穴，直到发现了它。杰森的纪念碑 他最大的失败的象征。  
他才是最想要这个结果的人，对吧？  
把他们推开，沉浸在自怜和后悔中，对任何人都没有帮助。  
你可能会认为这样更好，放到一边，忽略这一点，但事实并非如此。从来都不是。  
我没有养出一个懦夫  
所以要更好的对待他。  
他爱你，布鲁斯。  
我也爱他，爱所有的人，太他妈爱了，但自己总是那么，表现的那么糟糕。  
但他们是对的，他们都是对的。  
"好吧，"布鲁斯说，声音中带着屈服，"好吧。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：  
> 我说过杰森在这本小说里不会有那么多的不安。  
> 我撒了谎。  
> 某种程度上。  
> 这无疑是故事中最悲伤的一章，即使它主要是谈话。然而，在那之后，没有地方去逃避只能迎难而上。杰森更知道不能让自己的问题渗入到与其他人的关系中（有之前的经验），所以现在一切都公开了，他与大家相处会轻松很多。当然，还有达米安和卡珊，但他们会以自己的速度了解真相。  
> 这一章最大的希望标志就是大家都下定决心帮助杰森。这些问题，杰森可能回答，也可能不回答，就看他对这些信息的感受了。这不会是一帆风顺的，但随着时间的推移，会越来越容易。  
> 另一个迹象表明杰森托德是布鲁斯韦恩的儿子？他们都有自责情结。正如你在这里看到的那样，杰森由于比他的兄弟们长寿，有大量的幸存者负罪感，并且一直将蝙蝠侠的身份视为理所当然的是他们的遗产，尽管他是最后得到遗产的人。还有一些关于布鲁斯的愧疚感，后面会揭晓。当然，布鲁斯也会因为杰森的事情而自责，尽管严格来说他还没有做这些事情，无论如何都有机会弥补。  
> 这将使未来的动态变得有趣。特别是当他们触及到杀人的部分——布鲁斯没有忘记这一点，但在其他一切事情之后，相比之下，它感觉是一件小事。他们最终会谈论这个问题，你会发现，虽然杰森也遵循不杀原则，但他并没有那么严格，他也有例外。这会引起摩擦，但如果没有这些，故事性又在哪里？  
> 阿尔弗雷德原本在这一章中没有这么大的作用，直到我意识到如果有人要成为理性的声音，那就是他。最后一节我至少重写了两遍，我不确定自己是否满意，但事实就是这样。我希望至少我把每个人的性格都写出来了。  
> 在一些比较技术性的问题上，每当有人说'初代蝙蝠侠'的时候，他们的发音是'蝙蝠侠1'而不是'蝙蝠侠the first'。我想你们大多数人都已经知道了，但在后面进入世界构建的时候，命名很重要。这就是为什么写这本书这么困难的原因——剧情兔奔，现在有一个完整的世界观，一旦我们开始分开几代蝙蝠（注意，这不会是最近几章），我们就要深入研究这个问题了。  
> 接下来的几章也会有很多的讨论，虽然没有达到这章的程度。只是警告一下。不过一旦到了第十章，就是我们开始做更多有趣的事情的时候了。  
> 下一章 后果！


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森终于准备好回答一些问题了。  
> 答案是……喜忧参半。

杰森醒来后的第一件事，就是换了一件毛衣和一件背心。穿上拖鞋，他打着哈欠走在庄园的楼梯上，走去吃早餐。  
现在的时间比较早。由于义警的夜生活方式，庄园里的人早上最早起床的时间是早上六点。 那个人一般是阿尔弗雷德，他先准备好自己的早餐，然后再开始准备其他人的早餐。现在是凌晨五点，经过昨晚的情绪过山车，阿尔弗雷德还要一个小时才会下来。  
庄园里有三个厨房。一个位于地下室的大型工业化厨房，通常是大型聚会的餐饮业者使用的，比如晚会和舞会。一个小得多，但仍然相当可观的连接到主餐厅的小厨房，这个厨房的使用更多的时候是因为庄园的常住居民/游客的增长。最后，在早餐区有一个普通大小的厨房。这是唯一一个经常使用的厨房，因此也是所有厨房中储备最丰富的。每当有人饿了，想吃东西的时候，他们总是会来这里。  
在达米安和卡珊参观庄园的过程中，杰森首先带他们去的地方之一就是早餐点，他确保他们知道如何在那里顺利找到食物。食物，毕竟是生命的燃料，而且无论如何，杰森有可能会在这里花很多时间。在他合法复活、他们合法存在之前，他们不能经常出去。虽然他相信很少有人能认出他来，但安全总比难受好。  
杰森哼了一声，跨过拱门，打量着这个房间。就像房子里的其他东西一样，它散发着一种让他怀念的感觉。虽然上辈子他已经尽量保持了庄园原有的内部结构，但时间的流逝是不可避免的。他不得不更换有问题的家具，在一次特别严重的袭击后不得不重做墙壁（该死的小丑），而厨房的电器也不得不定期更换和更新，以提高效率和出于安全考虑。虽然早餐点一直保持着韦恩早期活动中心的地位，但也并非一帆风顺。  
即便如此，在旧的小客厅里，他还是比较容易像在新的小客厅里一样，回归到日常的工作中去。他本能地知道所有设备在哪里，如何操作厨房电器，在他意识到这一点之前，他已经在煎锅上煎鸡蛋，煎饼在锅上，背景音煮一罐黑咖啡。他正在搅拌华夫饼面糊，并将其倒入模具中时，他感觉到了一个新来者。  
"早啊，阿尔弗雷德。"  
老人家好多了。对于不了解他的人来说，阿尔弗雷德是无可挑剔的沉稳形象，他总是这样。但对于认识管家多年、爱他如家人的杰森来说，他表情中的棱角分明和疲惫感。和昨天看到的他相比，阿尔弗雷德仿佛在一夜之间老了三十年。  
"杰森少爷。"阿尔弗雷德回过头来问候道，不过他的声音却有一丝丝的迟疑。他眨了眨眼，打量着自己的厨房。"杰森少爷——"  
杰森在他还没开口之前就打断了他的话。"我知道我不必这样做，"杰森温和地告诉他，"但我想这样做。如果你愿意，欢迎你来帮忙。我不介意。"  
阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一下才向前走去。不管他持什么保留意见，在他一生的对韦恩家族的忠诚面前都失效了，他做出了加入烹饪的决定。一开始还有些小插曲，不过有杰森带头很快就陷入了熟悉的节奏。  
上辈子杰森刚来庄园住的时候，就坚持让阿尔弗雷德教他做饭。这并不是因为他对这个人的食物味道感到不爽，在街头生活，阿尔弗雷德的厨艺已经是一流的，味道就像天籁。然而，同样的童年，却给他灌输了一种自给自足的愿望，而烹饪则是走向自给自足的一种更可行的技能。  
他很快就学会了做饭，并且证明自己有天赋。杰森或许是阿尔弗雷德除了自己和专业厨师之外，唯一被允许使用他的神圣厨房的人，这一点直到管家去世都没有改变。正是因为这项技能，杰森才能够靠自己的力量维持做红头罩这么久，健康的饮食似乎有助于对抗酗酒和抽烟的自毁习惯。然后，在他放弃这两样东西成为蝙蝠侠并永久搬回庄园后，烹饪代替了酗酒和抽烟。他给卡莉的食谱毕竟不是凭空而来的。  
现在也是一样。前天晚上的阴影重重地笼罩在他身上，说实话他需要转移注意力。他还记得每个人的最爱，他们所有的小怪癖，只要让他的手按照记忆去做，就能轻松地把它们全部做出来。阿尔弗雷德对达米安和卡珊没有这种预知能力（他总有一天会有的，杰森很确定），所以只好接受指派。  
在杰森的坚持下，他短暂地休息了一下，先吃自己的早餐。这是杰森做的第一顿饭，一份完整的油炸食品，配有黑布丁和黄油吐司。阿尔弗雷德似乎盯着它看了一会儿，仿佛很害怕把这么漂亮的盘子弄脏，然后才挖了进去，早餐是正式英式的完全阿尔弗雷德的偏好。盘子被吃得干干净净，让杰森很是满意，很快桌子就被收拾好了，准备接下来的饭菜。  
给布鲁斯一杯黑咖啡，给提姆一杯类似的无咖啡因混合咖啡（杰森可不会成为提前开始培养提姆这个毛病），给其他人一杯橙汁。一叠煎饼（原味、巧克力片和蓝莓），一大盘鸡蛋，一大盘华夫饼，一些培根（杰森很惊讶地发现是豆腐做的），还有一叠吐司，周围有一大堆涂抹酱料。至少可以说，桌子看起来有点满，尤其是杰森在边缘点缀的空盘子，但这是值得的。  
阿尔弗雷德留在厨房里继续煮咖啡，并开始清洗锅碗瓢盆。杰森坐了下来，在布鲁斯通常坐的对面那头，开始摆放食物，一定要保持足量的蛋白质。他还在重新养自己的身体，每一点蛋白质都有帮助。  
等他开始吃饭的时候，家里的其他人也开始陆续进来。迪克，早起的人，可想而知，他第一个到了，虽然比他平时的喧闹欢呼声更沉稳。在他出现的那一刻，他在看到弟弟的时候，静静地盯着他看。直到杰森挑起眉毛若有所思盯着他，他才控制住自己的情绪，坐在布鲁斯座位的右边，远离他。  
接下来是布鲁斯。与迪克不同的是，布鲁斯一眼就看到了杰森，立刻转移了视线。他从阿尔弗雷德手中接过早报，一坐下来就翻开了，甚至都没有去掩饰自己想避开二儿子的事实。杰森对此感到微微的受伤，不过他很快就把它抛在脑后了。毕竟这并不是什么意外的反应。  
卡珊的到来，由于女孩的天赋，在除了杰森之外的任何人都没有意识到之前她就出现了。似乎前一刻她还不在那里，下一刻她就坐在杰森的右边，把一些鸡蛋和华夫饼放到她的盘子里。与其他人不同的是，她似乎完全放松下来，尽管对杰森手臂的短暂触碰表明她意识到，在某种程度上餐桌上紧张的气氛。  
提姆在几分钟后拖着脚步进来，比杰森在早上这个时候看到的他还要胆怯和警觉，坐在卡珊旁边，布鲁斯的左边。话说回来，以前杰森主要是要和工作狂的疲惫提姆打交道。这个提姆，很年轻，也比较理想化，还是有一些正常的生活的（如果杰森有办法他会一直这样）。与布鲁斯和迪克不同，提姆的问题是没有礼貌的看着杰森太久。  
达米安，可想而知，他是最后一个。他相对较小和年轻的身体需要更长的时间来代谢镇静剂，即使是现在，这个孩子也明显地还在昏昏欲睡，当他穿着可爱的蝙蝠侠睡衣（除了布鲁斯之外，每个人都觉得好可爱）走进来时，他小声地抱怨着。他几乎没有挣扎，杰森就站起来把他举过头顶，轻轻地把他放到左边这个座位上。然后，杰森把几块蓝莓煎饼连同一些豆腐培根堆在他的盘子里，并倒了一杯牛奶来代替达米安的橙汁。他的小弟对这个选择没有抗议，安静地开吃。  
________________________________________  
当早餐慢慢开始收尾的时候，安静而紧张的氛围被打破了。颇为意外的是，这个人是达米安。  
"父亲，杰森已经通知我，一旦我在法律上由你监护，你就有可能将我送进小学。"  
为了避免看到杰森而放弃了报纸，现在完全专注于食物的布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。他把询问的目光落在了现在最小的孩子身上。  
"嗯，是的。这是法律规定的。"  
"我请求，改由家庭教育。"达米安宣布。现在大家都在听。迪克觉得有意思的看着他。  
而他的父亲，则感到困惑不解。"为什么？"  
"因为这个国家的教育制度不完善，我拒绝让我的头脑被他们的胡言乱语填满。"七岁的孩子严肃地表示，"任何能培养出德雷克这种人的学校系统，显然不值得我参加。"  
"达米安！" 杰森在其他人还没反应过来的时候，厉声叫道："太无礼了! 向你哥哥道歉。"提姆又哽了一下，看来他还是不习惯被认为是家族成员，"虽然你对美国学校制度的批评是完全有道理的，但尽管如此，提姆还是完全有能力和智慧的，你应该承认这一点。"  
"而我以后才会承认的。"达米安咬牙切齿，瞪了杰森一眼，"等他证明了你的说法。到目前为止，我所能看到的只是一个说不出三个字的唬人的白痴。"  
"达米安。"  
孩子继续和哥哥瞪着眼睛较量，然后看向别处，气呼呼地认输。"啧。好吧好吧。我道歉，德雷克。你大半辈子被不合格的机构灌输知识，这不是你的错。"  
杰森叹了口气。似乎连他自己都知道这是他最好的结果。  
提姆咳嗽了一声。"呃……接受道歉？" 他口中喃喃自语地说着一些听起来像是什么新鲜玩意儿的东西。  
迪克再也受不了了。他大声地笑了起来。  
"哦，小D，"他说，搂着达米安的小肩膀，无视孩子对他的新绰号的愤慨叫声，"当然，教育不会是最好的，但学校里的东西不只是这些! 你可以参加运动，参加社团，交朋友!"  
"我为什么要交朋友——"  
"达米安，我们谈过这个——"  
"谁不想交朋友——"  
卡珊咯咯地笑着，她的三个兄弟开始互相交谈。提姆正用舌头舔着咖啡，当他意识到咖啡的咖啡因含量不够时，脸上露出了疑惑的表情。阿尔弗雷德恢复了平静，只是从桌子上端起鸡蛋所在的空盘子，准备清洗。  
布鲁斯虽然心中百感交集，但还是忍不住笑了起来。  
________________________________________  
早餐一结束，一家人就分开了。布鲁斯要工作，提姆要回家跟爸爸报备，迪克要去布鲁德海文一趟，把借来的汽车安全座椅还回去。阿尔弗雷德在阁楼上有一个备用的，今天买一个新的计划已经定下来了。  
趁着其他人都走了，杰森把达米安和卡珊拉到一边，列出了他们需要的东西。更多的衣服，当然是排在清单的首位。手机也是必须的；即使卡珊还不能正确使用手机，但有了手机，在紧急情况下就能更容易地追踪到她。新的汽车座椅。更多的书（庄园里的书永远不够用，甚至两个图书馆的存在也无法左右杰森的想法）。  
给达米安买美术用品，这孩子对自己喜欢画画提出了抗议，直到杰森拿起达米安在纽约肯尼迪机场闲逛时在餐巾纸上画的素描。考虑过买一台笔记本电脑，但阿尔弗雷德告诉杰森，布鲁斯将为他提供一台来自韦恩科技的最先进的笔记本电脑，特意为他设计的。没有说出来的是其中的原因。  
迪克回来后，他们就开着奔驰车进城了。首先是车座（他们已经是义警了，没有必要再颠覆法律的欲望），然后是电话，还有美术用品，很快就到了吃晚饭的时间。在迪克的坚持和杰森的开玩笑下，他们最终去了蝙蝠披萨。花了一百美元买了游戏币，又花了五十美元买了油腻的披萨和薯条，因为他们是亿万富翁，他们有能力在这种事情上浪费那么多钱。  
在等待食物的时候，杰森把卡珊和达米安带到了桌游机前，耐心地教他们如何使用。当两人沉浸在其中的时候，迪克这个人孩子王，已经霸占了空中曲棍球桌，现在正为一连串被他送回老家的挑战者啼笑皆非。杰森注意到他，一个邪恶的想法从他的脑海里蹦了出来。他笑了笑。  
"嘿，迪克！" 迪克眨了眨眼，杰森伏在桌子的另一边，弹出两枚令牌，从他哥哥最新的受害者身上抢过了那把条子，"你挑一个和你水平差不多的人怎么样？"  
还没等迪克对这句嘲讽做出反应，杰森已经把冰球丢在了桌面上。精准的一击，它以极快的速度滑过了球线，带着一声声响声进入了迪克的球门。杰森的笑变大了，迪克捡起冰球，嘴巴张得大大的。缓缓的抬起头，对上杰森的眼睛，瞪了一眼。  
"哦，开战吧。"  
________________________________________  
"七局五胜！"  
"不。"  
"可是——"  
"不，迪克。你输了，公平公正的输了。"  
"公平公正个屁——"迪克从眼角看到阿尔弗雷德凶恶的眼神，顿时楞了一下，"——呸，对，呸! 你让小D分散了我的注意力！"  
达米安瞪了他一眼。他还是对这个外号不满意。  
"不管达米安做了什么，那都是他自愿的。他喜欢我多一点不是我的错，是你注意力不集中的错。"  
"你这个小——"杰森还没反应过来，迪克就把他的头锁住，给他来了个锁喉。杰森哈哈大笑，他跟他哥斗嘴。在桌子的另一边，卡珊咯咯地笑了起来（每当她的家人做一些有趣的事情时，这已经成为她的习惯了），达米安嘲笑着，不过他的脸上有一丝微笑。阿尔弗雷德只是地叹了一口气，举起叉子又吃了一口披萨。  
________________________________________  
现在气氛轻松了许多，下午剩下的时间都用来买更多的衣服。杰森注意到迪克为他的一些选择皱起了眉头；少了T恤和牛仔裤，多了Polo衫、休闲裤和毛衣。一个成年人会穿的那种东西。这又提醒了他。杰森同情他，但还不足以让他因为迪克改变自己。  
当阿尔弗雷德认为他们所有的衣柜都足够日常穿戴（正装需要整整一天的时间定制）后，他们就回到庄园存放他们所购买的东西，从达米安的房间开始，到杰森的房间结束。阿尔弗雷德比较早地出发去了餐厅厨房，努力开始准备晚上的饭菜，让他们自己去吃。大约在那个时候，提姆从探望父亲的地方回来了。他的帮助加快了事情的进度，足以让他们在阿尔弗雷德敲响晚餐钟的时候完成。  
布鲁斯也在这段时间里赶到了，不过由于他的性子，他并没有去告诉任何人。他真的是把回避发挥到了极致，但杰森又没有任何资格叫他出来。毕竟他也不想提起这个话题。  
晚饭后，杰森拉着卡珊和达米安去室内影院看电影，他很庆幸迷你冰箱和爆米花机都有存货。他给他们选了一些儿童电影的经典片子，觉得可以把更多的成人电影留到卡珊的识字量达到标准的时候再看。当他们看完第二部电影时，两人已经酣然入睡。  
迪克在看第二部电影的时候，不知什么时候溜了进来，帮杰森把两人抱到了自己的房间。当他们俩安顿好后，兄弟俩交换了一个眼神，杰森叹了口气。是时候面对了。  
________________________________________  
他们五个人聚集在布鲁斯的书房里。阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了茶水（一如既往的直观），杰森立刻抓起一杯，试图尝到茶水的香味。大家都沉默不语。  
布鲁斯还是不看他，他打破了平静。"昨晚……信息量很大。"  
"非常大。"提姆附和道，声音很慎重。  
"我们知道了很多东西。"迪克同意道。  
"是吗？因为我什么也没知道。"  
家里的其他人都转向杰森，他的脸上完全是一片空白。在意识到他们完全把他的陈述当真之后，他呻吟了一声。  
"那是个玩笑。别告诉我你们都不开玩笑了。我是肯定——"  
"杰森，"布鲁斯疲惫地说道，打断了他的话。"我可求你了。"  
杰森猛地闭上了嘴。"对，对，"他叹了口气，"你想知道什么？"  
三人交换了一下眼神。"好吧，"迪克开始说，"我想我们可以先问你现在打算做什么。正常的生活还是义警？"  
"如果你想知道我是否会和你分享未来的情报，我当然会。我和你不一样布鲁斯——如果情报能给我们带来优势，我就会分享。"  
布鲁斯被训斥得一愣一愣的。似乎骂人的话如果是来自他那个和他一样当过蝙蝠侠的穿越时空的儿子，往往对他更有效。迪克和提姆没有错过他的反应，他们有点点惊讶。  
"至于其他的事情，"杰森耸耸肩，显得有些自责，"我不知道。我想说我想从现在开始过正常人的生活，但我不能，当我知道你们所有人都会继续把自己的生命置于危险之中时，我就不能。我宁愿你们都能像我一样活到自己退休。"  
现在大家都在瑟瑟发抖。他们也不喜欢这样的提醒。  
"还有什么问题吗？"  
"我们是怎么死的？"  
提姆不假思索地说出了这个问题，他的好奇心在燃烧。除了杰森之外，立刻所有人都瞪了他一眼，因为他问得太……病态了。而且不近人情。从提姆脸上歉意的表情来看，他自己似乎也意识到了自己的愚蠢。  
杰森被问得有些讪讪的，看了一小会儿。不过他似乎已经做出了决定，他回过头来，一脸悲痛的表情。  
"布鲁斯是被小丑杀死的。"杰森麻木地说道，本来就严峻的气氛变得更加严峻。小丑，毕竟是一个不仅仅是导致了布鲁斯的死。"不要问细节。求你了。我最终会告诉你的，只是…… "他吐了口气，"只是很难，好吗？"  
"没关系，杰森。"迪克轻声替大家回答。  
"好吧，"杰森又深吸了一口气，"迪克，你是在和布莱尼亚克的战斗中死去的。我当时不在场，忙着在哥谭抵抗他的机器人，但很明显你开着瞭望塔直奔他的宇宙飞船。你没逃过去他的毒手——他就像个章鱼，真的——但很明显你把他仍到几光年开外了。正义联盟在我当蝙蝠侠后都没有再跟他打交道了。”  
“哼，”迪克脸上若有所思。杰森知道他在思考——考虑到他们那个世界的死亡，这还不算太糟吧。  
“那我呢？”提姆问道，有点焦虑了。  
"莱克斯卢瑟。"杰森直言不讳地说出了这个名字，让所有人都吓了一跳。谁也没想到会听到这个名字。"他抓了你的一个朋友，你不得不玩卢瑟的游戏来救他。你赢了，但你和卢瑟都死了。" 当他想到那个朋友的时候，他内心一凛。那件事想想还是很难受。  
我甚至不能大声说出他的名字——当提姆开始把他带到身边时，我就完蛋了。他的目光转移到迪克身上。虽然没有当迪克把我重新介绍给她的时候那么糟糕。  
"……哦，"提姆显然不知道该怎么看待他的死亡。  
杰森尴尬地清了清嗓子。  
"那达米安少爷呢？还有我自己？" 阿尔弗雷德开口道。  
杰森悲伤地笑了一下。"你，阿尔弗雷德，只是老死了。虽然……很悲伤，但并不意外。就像我的死一样，我们早就知道会有这样的结果。至于达米安……" 他的脸色一沉。  
"是刺客联盟害了他。更确切地说，是他的表妹玛拉，杜桑阿古的女儿。"  
"雷宵古的残废儿子？" 布鲁斯问道，脑海中已经有了联系。  
"是的，你大概也能想明白，虽然她是阿古族人，但因为玛拉是这个耻辱的女儿，面临着巨大的偏见。她因此怨恨达米安，并不断挑战他，最终他给了她一道伤疤，时刻提醒她他的优越。"  
"当然，后来达米安遇到了你，加入了这个家族，然后完全不认母亲和爷爷，而是以英雄的身份和我们在一起。所以，当雷宵古的身体终于不行的时候，他毫不客气的用达米安的身体作为替代品，甚至不惜挟持迪克逼迫他就范。当时布鲁斯不在这个世界，所以我和提姆带领着家族的其他成员进行营救工作——"  
"——'家族的其他成员'？" 布鲁斯插话道，眉毛一挑，"我怀疑你和提姆能不能只靠卡珊德拉和阿尔弗雷德做后援冲进这里，杰森。"  
"我说的不仅仅是卡珊德拉，布鲁斯，"杰森笑了笑，"我说的是我们义警家族的其他人。"  
"你什么我——"  
"布鲁斯，你真的以为巴布斯会是这个家族之外唯一接受任务的人吗？"  
所有人都眨了眨眼睛，脸上带着恍然大悟的表情。"有多少人？" 迪克问道，可能比他应该兴奋的多。  
"很多，不过除了巴布斯之外，还有大约五个人会组成核心。我以后会把他们的情况都告诉你，也许我们可以安排一下，让我们早点见到他们。你会喜欢他们的。他们是好人。当我……" 杰森尾随其后，然后耸了耸肩。很明显，他想说什么。  
"我们跑题了，"布鲁斯表示，表态进一步讨论，"回到雷宵古，杰森。"  
"对，"杰森咳嗽了一声，"好吧，我和提姆带领家人去营救达米安和迪克。我们成功了，但是雷宵古……他在逃跑的过程中永久地死去了。在那之后，联盟在接下来的八年里陷入了内斗，在雷宵古剩下的两个继承人之间。妮莎Raatko ——你很快就会听到很多关于她的事，布鲁斯——和塔利亚阿古。然而，在内战进行到一半的时候，妮莎被她的副手马拉暗杀，马拉代替她继续战争。"  
"最终，双方进入了僵局。塔利亚似乎很满意就这样算了，并提出了和平的姿态，但玛拉并不满意。她希望整个联盟都在她的指挥之下。于是，她灵机一动，利用达米安来实现这个目标。她策划了一个计划，以他为人质，逼迫塔利亚把联盟的一半所有权交给玛拉。"  
"那时候，达米安早已从罗宾毕业，现在是夜翼，是布鲁德海文的现任保护者。当时我已经当了两年的蝙蝠侠。玛拉决定，为了逼迫达米安就范，她将通过生物武器挟持布鲁德海文。达米安当然别无选择，只能认输，不过他留下了线索，让我和卡珊去救他。"  
"事情出现了偏差。玛拉从来没有打算放过布鲁德海文，她一直没有忘记对达米安的怨恨，并把摧毁作为英雄保护的城市看作是完美的复仇。所以她激活了武器。而达米安……达米安为了阻止它，牺牲了自己。"  
杰森对这一幕记忆犹新，它在他的脑海中重现了几个月。布鲁斯的死，他没有亲临现场，只是处理了善后事宜，迪克和提姆的死，他也没有亲临现场，尽管他作为新的一家之主，负责安排他们的葬礼。但是达米安……达米安就死在他和卡珊面前，死在杰森的怀里。他死的时候吼着，喷着血，问他们两个，他们觉得提姆和迪克还有布鲁斯会不会以他为荣，会不会以他为荣，他们当然都会。然后他抓住了杰森的制服求他，求他不要把达米安放在拉萨路池里，他不能忍受脑海里有那些声音，有那些呼唤着血腥杀戮的声音。而杰森……杰森不得不同意，因为他怎么能拒绝他最小的弟弟，他最后的兄弟，这最后的愿望呢？他的弟弟本来是要把这个重担从他身上卸下来的，他唯一的弟弟其实是想成为蝙蝠侠的，像他们的父亲一样，他最崇拜的人。  
提姆也许是杰森最喜欢的兄弟，但杰森最遗憾的始终是达米安的死。因为达米安还有很多年可以活，却因为年少时的蠢蠢欲动而被夺走了，而他并没有真正的办法。即使在他早已死去之后，雷宵古依然像一把即将落下的断头台一样笼罩着他的家人，到最后，也只有塔利亚能够长久地躲过它，这才是最重要的。  
"塔利亚当然发现了，她亲手杀了马拉进行报复，当时我们正在为她的儿子服丧，准备安葬他。而在他之后——就只剩下我和卡珊了。这一年的日子过得很艰难。" 生活艰难。它变得好多了，甚至是快乐的，但它仍然是艰难的。  
"哦，杰森。"现在迪克正抱着他，杰森沉迷在这个怀抱里。从现在开始，他可能会沉浸在所有的感情中。  
"那好吧，我们得做个应急措施。对于所有的人，再加上你知道的其他一切。我已经给你准备了一台笔记本电脑，杰森，它会有一条直达蝙蝠电脑的线路，这样你完成后就可以发文件了。我得让一个专家来确保它的安全。"  
"芭布斯。"杰森立刻猜到了，让布鲁斯叹了口气。  
"我得习惯了，不是吗？"  
"是啊。"杰森直言不讳，毫无悔意。"让我猜猜看，她从迪克在布鲁德海文疯狂的给她打电话中猜到了什么，就通过蝙蝠电脑窃听了进来。现在她想要访问文件，这样她就可以帮忙了，而你知道最好不要拒绝她。"  
"你真的是蝙蝠侠。"提姆惊奇地说道，而布鲁斯则是气得捏了捏鼻梁。  
"是啊，不过我不是这么想通的。我只是很了解芭布斯。而且我了解蝙蝠——你们这些人如果处于她的位置，也会做同样的事情。见鬼，我在她的位置上也会做同样的事情。"  
对于这个宣言，没有人提出抗议。  
"好吧，我想你们现在都想和我私下谈谈了吧？"  
大家都盯着他看。  
"我就当你们答应了。"杰森拍了拍手，虚伪地笑了笑，"谁想打头阵？"  
________________________________________  
"太好了，我还希望是你呢。"  
提姆眉毛一挑。"因为我最简单？"  
"是的。" 杰森直截了当地说，他认为没有必要否认。"就你的理想主义而言，提姆，你是这所房子里最有逻辑、最合理的人。嗯，除了阿尔弗雷德，很明显。"  
"对。"提姆尴尬地清了清嗓子。"……我爸爸会死的，对吗？"  
杰森内心呻吟着。他当然会想明白这一点。当然，这也是他会问的第一件事。  
不管杰森年纪多大，经验多丰富。提姆永远是家里最聪明的成员。  
永远都是。  
"他确实在之前的时间线上死了，"他确认道，叹了口气，"而且不是因为某个反派的复仇阴谋之类的。而是因为……嗯，你知道珍洛林吗？雷帕尔默的前妻？"  
提姆缓缓点头，不知道这是怎么回事。  
"她精神崩溃了，想让雷重新爱她，于是制定了这个愚蠢而疯狂的计划，对超级英雄的亲人发动袭击，好让他相信自己能回到她身边。事情闹大了，不仅你爸爸死了，还有苏迪布尼，还有几个人在人们调查谋杀案的时候，被卷入超级英雄与反派的暴力升级中。"  
他的弟弟凝视着他，显然没有想到会有这样的解释。然而很快，他的眼睛就开始流泪，杰森一下子就来到了他的身边。他把提姆拉进怀里，试图安抚他。  
"对不起，"杰森轻声说，"我知道这不是你想听到的。"  
"我——我要因为这样一个愚蠢的理由而失去我的爸爸？" 提姆脱口而出，气得热泪盈眶，"因为那个愚蠢的女人想让前夫回来，却要他爬回她身边？"  
"你不会的。"杰森坚定地说。"这将是我发给布鲁斯的第一批文件之一。我会把它标记为最高优先级，他会处理好的。我向你保证。"  
"那之后呢？" 提姆突然问道，眼神警惕。"我爸爸——他总是会因为我而陷入危险之中。因为我是罗宾。他能安全吗？"  
杰森在回答这个问题之前，犹豫了一下。"我们会尽力的，提姆，"他最后说，"但这里是哥谭。我不能保证任何人的安全。尤其是我们的，还有与我们有关的所有人的。"  
提姆盯着他，但并没有恶意。他似乎明白了，这一点让杰森很感激。  
"如果我爸爸不死，"提姆突然说，这是他每次顿悟时的表情，"我们就不是兄弟了。"  
杰森一咬牙，摇了摇头。"别傻了，提姆。我们已经是兄弟了。你现在是罗宾，已经好几个月了，这让你成为这个家庭的一员。虽然我们没有一纸证明，但并不代表它就不真实。"  
这句话引起了提姆的共鸣，自他们见面以来，他第一次对杰森笑了起来，真挚而又近乎盲目。杰森也笑了，并把弟弟拉得更近。他们在舒适的沉默中呆了一会儿。  
"你也有事情要问我，对吗？" 提姆注意到杰森开始坐立不安。  
"我有。我想训练你。"  
提姆眨了眨眼，推开杰森又盯着他看。"为什么？"  
"提姆，你我都知道，我之所以会死，有一部分原因是因为我没有接受足够彻底的训练。"杰森坦率地表示，举起手来防止任何干扰，"没关系。我早在几十年前就已经想通了，就我自己而言，我早就已经想明白了这个问题。而布鲁斯在训练你的时候，似乎也确实解决了一些问题。不过，多训练一下也无妨，尤其是未来几年的事情会变得多么疯狂。即使我有那么多报告要写，还要照顾卡珊和达米安，我也有足够多的空闲时间，我想不出比确保我的小弟有更多不死的方法更好的度过它。"  
"……在另一条时间线上，我接受了一个你不希望接近家族的人的训练，不是吗？"  
"希瓦夫人。"  
黑客脸色一变。"是啊，好吧，这真是个糟糕的主意，所以我接受你的提议。"  
"太好了！" 而杰森又显得兴高采烈了，提姆越来越开始把这种表情和麻烦联系在一起，"首先要做的是：解决你的饮食问题！"  
等等，什么？  
"我一拿到笔记本和打印机就会打出一份计划。准备好像我所有的罗宾一样恨我吧！"  
提姆：我已经开始后悔了。  
________________________________________  
"我要告诉阿尔弗雷德你的麦片柜和外卖冰箱。"  
"哦，拜托，杰伊！"  
"这是为你好，迪克。"杰森认真地说。  
迪克撅起了嘴。  
真是个孩子，杰森深情地想。"不过说真的，迪克，"他大声说，"你要好好照顾自己。说实话，我宁愿让你回到哥谭和其他家人在一起，但我知道你很重视自己的独立性。我也同意布鲁德海文需要一个保护者。但你不能通过过度劳累而从不去寻求帮助来保护布鲁德海文。"说到这里，杰森戳了戳哥哥的肩膀，"所以，寻求帮助吧。只要打个电话，我第一时间就会跑过来。"  
"我以后会发生一些不好的事情，如果我咽下自尊心，向别人求助的话，这些事情是可以避免的。"迪克立刻猜测道。  
他当然也想明白了。毕竟从来没有人说过迪克的反应慢。  
"是的。"杰森确认道，表情没有变化。"你是这个家族中人脉最广的英雄。利用这一点。我会把发生的事情写成文件，尽快发给布鲁斯和你，但这件事依然有效。我不会让你再经历一次，迪克。发生的事情最终不是你的错，但这并不能改变一个事实，那就是如果你向别人求助的话，这一切都可以避免。"  
迪克观察了他很久。"你真的是他，对吗？"  
杰森什么也没说，只是把目光闪开。  
"我没有指定提姆为我的接班人。我指定的是你，不是吗？"  
杰森耷拉着肩膀，叹了口气。"你是这样做的。"  
"你因此恨我吗？" 迪克有点担心地问。  
"不，上帝啊，不，"杰森摇了摇头，"现在就把这个念头从你的脑海里灭掉吧。如果说，如果你没有指定我为你的继任者，我会更加为你感到羞愧。" 见迪克没有回答，杰森继续说道。  
"迪克，当你是蝙蝠侠的时候，哥谭必须永远是第一位的。永远都是。如果说我对当蝙蝠侠有什么不满的话，那就是我总是要把家人的幸福放在第二位，而不是这个城市。我知道你也讨厌它，即使你最后也像我一样遵守它。"  
"所以，当你写下遗嘱的时候，按理说你应该选择提姆作为你的继承人。他比达米安年长，比达米安更有经验，也比我更聪明。从表面上看，他应该是我们三个人中最好的蝙蝠侠。"杰森搓了搓手，"但你没有。你选择了我。因为，虽然我没有提姆那么聪明，但我还是足够聪明，我比他更能打，是卡珊之后我们中最好的，而你走了。"  
"但最重要的是因为我是老大，是新的一家之主。我现在有责任保护他们，照顾他们，这包括我们作为布鲁斯的孩子所要承担的遗产。"杰森悲伤地笑了笑，"我很感动，你这么信任我。我只是希望你对我的信任是有道理的。"  
"哦，小翅膀，"还有那个拥抱，杰森甚至没有试图回避，"我知道你已经尽力了——任何人都能做到最好。所以不要再自责了，好吗？"  
杰森嗤之以鼻。"迪克，我们家几乎是靠自相残杀来运转的。"  
"无论如何都不要再这样了。我不要。"  
"随便你，迪基。"杰森半信半疑地翻了个白眼，"随便你。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者notes：  
> 下一章会有更多的谈心。越来越长了，和布鲁斯的谈话无疑会是最长的，所以我想还是留到下一章吧。  
> 所以耶，提姆的训练时间到了! 提姆会恨杰森的，我不会撒谎。在接下来的章节中，会有更多关于杰森的罗宾以及他如何训练他们的阐述，包括他们的训练以及杰森在担任蝙蝠侠期间对协议的一些改变。我说我有些痴迷对世界构建，这不是开玩笑。  
> 至于和迪克的谈话——是的，Tarantula 和 Blockbuster的那些破事是不会发生的【什么意思？】。如果杰森有发言权的话就不会。这最终会转入杰森最终的义警身份，因为让我们面对现实吧——一个穿越时空的蝙蝠侠，无论他目前是什么样子，都不会安静太久。更多的人将会发现他，而且会引起波澜。  
> 杰森之所以那么尊重迪克，还指定自己的接班人，让他们姐弟俩免于成为蝙蝠侠的命运，是因为杰森最终也做不到这么对自己的接班人。他选择了他最小的罗宾泰瑞来接班，而不是他最大的、已经以蝙蝠女身份奔波的卡莉。泰瑞是最好的人选（后面会解释原因），但他还是那么年轻，如果杰森选择了家庭，他就会让卡莉或者海伦娜代替他接班。但他却选择了哥谭，从而选择了泰瑞。这也是他恨自己，却又黯然接受的事情。  
> 关于迪克作为蝙蝠侠的任期，我们在后面会有更多的探讨。这是迄今为止蝙蝠侠中最短的一个，这是有原因的。最终会引出关于迪克是否应该在这条时间线中担任蝙蝠侠的讨论，不管他第一次做得多好。同理，提姆也是如此。我刻意对提姆拒绝衣钵的原因保持模糊，但我们只能说，关于这是否是正确的选择有一些争论。


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森只想让布鲁斯给他一个承诺。  
> 一个就好。

杰森微笑着看着下一个进入房间的人。迪克十分钟前就离开了，现在轮到别人了。  
"阿福。"杰森起身给了老人一个有力的拥抱。  
"杰森少爷。"管家好心地招呼着，松开他们的怀抱，让他们一起坐下来。"你还好吗？"  
二儿子张了张嘴，然后叹了口气："我好些了。"他静静地说："现在能和你们开诚布公地谈了，就容易多了。那我就不用再憋着了。"  
"除了在卡珊德拉小姐和达米安少爷身边。"阿尔弗雷德立刻察觉到。  
"是啊，是啊。除了他们。当她学会足够的语言理解能力时，我最终会告诉卡珊的，或者当我们能找到一个像J'onn一样可以信任的心灵感应者的时候，大概吧。"杰森揉了揉后颈，"至于达米安……好吧，我已经跟其他人说过了，我也会告诉你。当我们和大种姓人呆在一起时，达米安很快就想明白了，情况比我和塔利亚告诉他的还要复杂。很显然，他年纪小，我不愿意直接告诉他一切，所以我反而给他一个挑战，让他搞清楚是怎么回事。如果他说对了，并且提出了足够的证据来支持，那么我会告诉他。"  
"一个谨慎的解决方案。"阿尔弗雷德赞许的点了点头，"我为你的聪明才智鼓掌，杰森少爷。"  
杰森耸了耸肩，虽然脸颊上有淡淡的红晕，"没什么，阿尔弗雷德。我有很多和孩子打交道的经验，我很了解达米安，不管他是什么年龄。"  
"还是挺有成就感的。你肯定可以教布鲁斯少爷一两手。" 因为，虽然布鲁斯很喜欢孩子，也和孩子相处得很好，但他肯定不是最擅长抚养孩子的人。  
(杰森现在可懂了。)  
他眯起眼睛："哦，我打算这样做。"  
"请吧。"阿尔弗雷德点了点头，眼睛笑眯眯的。  
时空旅行者抬头看了他一眼，嘟着嘴。"我很想你，阿尔弗雷德。"  
"我看出来了，"管家仰着头，"我死了之后，你没有换掉我吧？"  
杰森摇了摇头。"没舍得。"杰森揉了揉他的胳膊，解释道，"你不仅仅是我们的仆人。你是我的家人。即使在达米安死后，你也一直陪着我们到最后。没有人可以和你相比，所以我从来没有去尝试找别人。卡珊同意了我的意见。"  
"那好吧，我很高兴你们都这么看重我。在这条时间线上，我也会努力做到这一点。"  
"继续做你该做的事吧，阿福。这已经足够了。"  
________________________________________  
而现在，是最后一次谈话的时间。最难的对话。那个杰森害怕了几个月的人。  
布鲁斯。  
还有克拉克，但杰森要等到那个人亲自找他。杰森要对克拉克说的，还有很多没有对戴安娜说过的话；但他确实有很多问题，他自己也需要答案。无论克拉克说什么，都会影响他对家人的计划，尤其是达米安。  
但还是…  
还不如把它解决了。  
"进来吧，布鲁斯。再这样逃避下去，对我们没有任何好处。"  
这一次，杰森根本就没有去坐。他却站在布鲁斯的办公桌前，对着那扇门，那个人自己会出现在那里。虽然杰森很想顺势而为，让布鲁斯来主导谈话，但他知道自己不能这么做，如果想让布鲁斯认真对待自己说的每一句话，就不能。  
他必须被看作是一个平等的人。不管他现在的身体外貌如何，杰森都是一个成年男子。他曾像父亲一样当过蝙蝠侠，也曾像父亲一样养过孩子。他处于独特的位置，能够比世界上任何一个人更同情布鲁斯，是唯一一个可以诚实地说自己知道布鲁斯韦恩、蝙蝠侠是什么感觉的人。布鲁斯越早认识到这一点，承认这一点，最重要的是，接受这一点，对他们两个人来说都是好事。  
当布鲁斯终于真的进入屋子后，本来紧张的气氛变得绝对是僵硬起来了。如果让杰森来形容的话，应该是类似于西部对峙和父子二人尴尬地试图找到共同点来建立感情的怪异交集。他们本应进行一场大部分时间都很冷静、很感性但最终很理性的讨论，但却让人觉得他们是两个在为战斗而互相打量的对手。这很可笑，因为他们不打算打架。  
至少，杰森希望他们不会打架。他和布鲁斯的关系一直都是……激烈的，至少可以说是这样，所以这是一个合理的担忧。诚然，他在这条时间线中死而复生后更宽宏大量，可能不再这样了，但杰森的成熟是相对的，你永远不会太确定……  
我离题了。我需要集中精力。他有太多的话需要对布鲁斯说，虽然今晚他们不可能全部说完，但这并不意味着杰森不能说出他现在最重要的事情。布鲁斯急需听到的事情。  
沉默不语。父子俩就这么对视着，都不知道到底该从何说起。  
最后，布鲁斯承认，不管杰森的内疚情结有多严重，但他的父亲永远是责备自己的终极冠军。  
"我很抱歉。"  
杰森呻吟一声，抬起一只手揉着太阳穴。"哦，布鲁斯——"  
"我伤害了你——"  
"布鲁斯。停止。迪克说的对，我们家的自虐行为真的是老生常谈了。"杰森打断了父亲的话。布鲁斯无奈地注视着他。似乎没有了自嘲的咆哮，他就失去了方向。  
"我不否认，在我来的时间线上，你不是最好的父亲。说实话，你是那种做的狗屎一样的，但至少你努力了，我很感激你。"杰森开始说道，"但在这一次，你还没有做这些。如果你听我的，听迪克的，听阿尔弗雷德的，听你的家人和朋友的，你永远也不会做那些事。"  
布鲁斯对他眨了眨眼睛，但他看起来真的接受杰森的话了。杰森叹了口气，招手让大个子走到沙发边，他们可以坐在对面。这场对话将是一场漫长的对话。  
幸运的是，布鲁斯照做了，也就是说，这一次他真的是把球交给了杰森。现在杰森的工作就是确保他不失误。  
他们一坐下来，杰森就靠在沙发上，在毛绒绒的沙发上舒服地休息。他的眼睛始终没有离开布鲁斯的脸，这让对方有些坐立不安。他真的是完全没有办法了。其他时候杰森可能会喜欢，嘲笑他，但现在不会。不是用这个。  
"我们当年的关系……不是最好的，我不会撒谎。虽然我很想把所有的责任都分配给你，但事实上，这也是我的责任。我只是不明白，更糟糕的是，我不知道有什么好明白的。直到我自己开始失去了家人。"  
"杰森——"  
"告诉我，布鲁斯，有多糟糕？我死后，你有多想死？"  
布鲁斯紧闭着嘴巴，脸上的表情更加痛苦。很明显，他不想回答这个问题。他不想伤害杰森，就像杰森想伤害他一样。  
"你不想回答？" 杰森听起来并不惊讶，也不生气。"那就好。我已经知道了。达米安死后，我看了报告。然后我和阿尔弗雷德谈了谈。他把一切都告诉了我。"  
他父亲什么也没说。杰森继续说道。  
"多年来，我一直在气你没有为我报仇。因为没有杀他。正因为如此，我以为……我以为这意味着你不在乎。"  
"不，杰森，不，"布鲁斯对此无法保持沉默，"你的死毁了我。天啊——我真想杀了他。我很想杀了他，但我不能，因为他会赢。他要把我变成一个杀人犯，我不能让他的意图成为你的遗产。"  
杰森停了下来。他盯着布鲁斯看了很久。他有很多话需要说，但现在不是时候。还不是。所以他就会说些别的。  
"所以你想自杀，反而让这成为我的遗产。"  
布鲁斯楞了一下。  
"没事的，布鲁斯。我明白。"杰森知道自己最近经常重复这句话，但如果这是唯一能让布鲁斯站在自己这边的方法，那么他会说一千遍，"在达米安之后，我就这样了。我也想死。我非常想死。你走了，迪克走了，提姆……阿尔弗雷德也没有多少时间了，我们都知道。卡珊只是离开了，如果我也失去了她……" 剩下的就不说了。  
杰森不喜欢想起那个时候。那是他一生中最糟糕的时期。但同时，也是让他终于明白了事情的真相。是什么让他终于可以放下，原谅，继续前进，从他第一次回来后发生的一切。这或许是他最低潮的时刻，但却让他终于改变了自己，变得更好。  
而现在，现在是他为布鲁斯做同样的事情的时候了。  
________________________________________  
"不过总算有人让我理清了头绪。她的名字叫卡莉。卡莉卡利。"  
"她是谁？" 布鲁斯忍不住问道。朋友？情人？  
"我的大女儿。"杰森却说，布鲁斯震惊。"我的第一个罗宾。她救了我，就像迪克救你一样。" 他直视着布鲁斯的眼睛。"就像提姆救你一样。"  
"她怎么会变成你的罗宾？" 她是怎么找到你的？  
杰森深情地笑着说："我曾经以蝙蝠侠的身份救过她，从一个歹徒手中救过她，当时她正在为她的剧团搬运女童子军饼干。她……至少可以说是受到了启发，一周之内，她就买了一套罗宾服装，四处奔波，努力打击犯罪。"  
"我明明不想让她这样到处乱跑，但她很执着，然后有一天她救了我的命。在那之后……在那之后我知道我无法阻止她。我所能做的就是训练她，看管她，这样她就不会把自己弄死。她让我想重新活一次，我一度为此恨自己。因为我看开了，因为我觉得这样做是不尊重家人的记忆，是想重新过日子。"杰森苦笑道："但事实并非如此，不是吗？"  
"当然不是，杰森。"布鲁斯连忙道："这是我们都会希望的。" 如果这个女孩，他的孙女（天啊，这不是一件很奇怪的事情吗?）救了他儿子的命，那么他将永远感激她。如果她在这里的话，我很乐意欢迎她加入这个大家庭。  
"这也是我第一次死的时候，应该想要的。"杰森自怨自艾的说着，"但是我没有。而我并没有因此而感到愧疚，直到你早已离开。我恨自己，布鲁斯。我真的恨。而她，又让我意识到，这不是你最后想要的我。"  
他的眼神变幻不定。他的目光转向了布鲁斯的办公桌——不，是转向了布鲁斯的办公桌上面。对着挂在那里的画像，自从布鲁斯终于找到了属于自己的这间书房之后。  
"你不觉得你父母也会对你有同样的感觉吗？"  
不，杰森，布鲁斯心想，他给了二儿子一个哀求的眼神，别说那个。求你了  
"你从未真正从他们的死亡中恢复过来。不管有多少人走进你的生活，你都让他们束缚了你，挂在你的头上，蒙蔽了你。我明白，我明白。"杰森的声音有些哽咽，但他还是继续说道："但是布鲁斯，你之所以不能成为一个更好的父亲，是因为你想帮助我们，却没有先帮助自己。你从来没有从他们身上放手。如果你不能向前看，又怎么能指望我们任何人也能向前看呢？"  
布鲁斯觉得自己的眼睛开始流泪了。泪水的来袭，他想生气，但他不能。不是在杰森，当他的儿子想帮他的时候，他不会。  
"他们爱你，布鲁斯。他们不会希望你为一些不是你的错的事情惩罚自己。"杰森向前伸手，握住了父亲的手，"就像我不希望你为一些不是你的错的事情惩罚自己一样。"他深吸一口气，"发生在他们身上的事情，发生在我和……还有你，你们所有人身上的事情——太可怕了。不可否认的是。但所有这些，那些悲剧，都是生活的一部分，我们如何应对这些损失，决定了我们是谁。我们需要接受它，向它学习，但我们不能让它统治我们。因为那样的话，我们让自己承受的所有痛苦都将成为他们的遗产，而这不是他们任何一个人想要的。"  
他们又陷入了一段沉默。似乎布鲁斯终于开始意识到，他原本打算对自己的性格进行言语上的折磨，真的完全没有必要。因为，不管杰森有多想他，多爱他，都改变不了他的本性。杰森在这种事情上从来不会跟任何人废话，虽然是布鲁斯，但不代表会有什么不同。  
杰森已经知道自己有多狼狈了。他只是想让布鲁斯最终解决这个问题。  
"你知道我为什么选择死于肺癌吗？" 杰森突然问道，把布鲁斯从思绪中惊醒，"为什么我不和它抗争？因为我本来可以。塔利亚甚至还提出要在拉萨路池里泡一泡。我不确定自己是否能承受得住，但这个提议有时很诱人。"  
"你想再见到我们。"布鲁斯从前一晚的回忆中抽离出来，犹豫了一下，缓缓回答道："你想和我们和好如初。"  
"是的，这是最主要的原因，但不是唯一的原因。"杰森吞了吞口水，继续说道："另一个原因是因为我想有时间解决我的事情。和亲人一起度过我所剩无几的时光，而不至于让世界为之担忧。我不想给他们留下任何疑问和遗憾。"  
"我并不是说在热血沸腾的时刻牺牲自己——以身殉职，没有什么高尚和无私。但这一切发生得太快了，在你的亲人还没有理解之前，更不用说处理和接受了。我不希望我的家人和朋友也这样。我想让他们知道我是多么的爱他们，他们让我多么的开心，即使我会离开，我也会和他们在一起。我不想让他们有任何怀疑。我不太确定自己是否完全成功，但肯定足以让人满意。"  
"杰森，"布鲁斯的声音嘶哑，"你是要我放弃蝙蝠侠吗？要一劳永逸地选择家庭？因为我不能杰森，不管我多想。天知道我一直想，尤其是昨晚之后。"  
他怎么能不知道，在得知义警生活对这个家庭的影响后？它对杰森和卡珊德拉都做了什么？那会杀了他，杀了他的三个儿子，并留下另一个儿子和他的妹妹，试图代替他们驾驭和保护这座坦荡荡的城市。不是因为他们关心它（尽管他们关心），而是因为他们认为这种生活是与他们失去的家庭最大的联系。  
这不值得。不再是了。不过杰森说的也没错——布鲁斯一直被父母的死亡所束缚，不能早点放弃，现在他已经把自己逼到了墙角。因为哥谭市需要蝙蝠侠，如果他现在离开，已经侵蚀的城市黑暗将最终吞噬整个城市。他不能让这种情况发生，因为他对哥谭的责任和对家人的责任一样大。该死的，多亏了他的教诲，他们绝不会让这种事情发生，如果他不这么做，他们也不会原谅他。  
"我了解布鲁斯。我知道你不行。"杰森苦笑道："我也是蝙蝠侠，记得吗？我不止一次想放弃，但我做不到，因为我的道德观不允许。哥谭市需要蝙蝠侠，永远需要蝙蝠侠，如果我们就这样放弃它，我们会成为什么样的人？那会树立什么样的榜样？"  
一个我不希望你们跟从的人。因为布鲁斯虽然希望家人安全、幸福，但他也希望给他们灌输好的东西。要像他的父母一样，用内心的善良品质去帮助别人。不幸的是，他们有的是钱，有的是侦查技能，有的是千方百计的伤害别人的技能。布鲁斯认为那是他的错。  
这一直是他的错，真的。  
"喂，不许自责，记住了吗？" 杰森脱口而出，皱着眉头。布鲁斯看着他，缓缓点了点头。"很好，而且不，布鲁斯，我不是要你放弃蝙蝠侠。你我都知道，那种生活已经开始了。我想要的是……"  
他站起身来，绕过桌子坐到布鲁斯身边。他把他们的手指搭在一起，安慰着握住。  
"我想要的是，"杰森权威地说，"是让你原谅自己。但我知道，在你准备好之前，还需要很长一段时间。所以，我只要求你让自己快乐起来。"他把另一只手放在父亲的手掌之上，抬头望着他，恳求道："你不要把我们推开。你要让我们进来，布鲁斯。"  
"你总是理所当然地认为你会死在那件该死的衣服里，一次也没有想过这会对我们所有人造成什么影响。如果你要继续这样做，那至少也要像我一样。花时间和我们在一起，表现出你的关心。不要让我们怀疑。"现在杰森也哭了，"因为如果你这样做，那么我永远不会原谅你。"  
"哦，杰森，"布鲁斯把儿子往前拉，硬生生地抱住了他，"我不会的，杰森。我向你们——你们所有人保证，我会陪着你们。"  
克拉克说的没错。戴安娜、阿尔弗雷德……他们都说的没错。  
他们就这样呆了很久，这样他就可以抱着杰森，让他呆在自己的身边。这感觉很舒服，也很熟悉，布鲁斯非常非常感激，他又能拥有这样的感觉。沉默不再尴尬——相反，现在很舒服。  
"我们还有很多事情要谈。"  
"我们确实有。"  
"但不是今晚。"  
"不，我已经说了最重要的事情。其他的事情都可以等。"  
"那就好，我可以接受。"那种炽热的求知欲已经被杰森对他说的每一句话所抑制。布鲁斯不知道自己现在还能不能承受更多。所以他要等。"你变聪明了，杰伊。比我还聪明。"  
"不是更聪明，B，"杰森反驳道，他放开怀抱，真正地再次看着布鲁斯，"只是……更老了。更有经验。"  
"哦，是这样的。你现在比我老。"  
杰森眨了眨眼睛，开始吐槽，布鲁斯忍不住笑了起来。复仇是甜蜜的。  
"你已经五十岁了，杰伊。也许不是身体上的，但肯定是思想和精神上的。而我，还不到四十岁。"  
"神他妈的狗屎。"  
这就是他认识的杰森。他那张熟悉的粗口就像是他耳边的音乐。戴安娜是对的，这个杰森也许更老更聪明，身上的伤痕也无限多，但骨子里他还是那个他从犯罪巷捡来的聪明的街头男孩。那个曾是他儿子的男孩。  
而他的儿子，他的儿子…  
我知道我不是他失去的那个布鲁斯，但看着他现在的样子，我不能再骄傲了。我相信布鲁斯也会这样做的。  
自从这一切开始后，布鲁斯第一次感觉到了快乐。   
________________________________________  
他们花了更多的时间聊天，不过更多的是关于杰森未来的知识。很奇怪，在这方面也被平等的对待。布鲁斯听取了他的意见，而不是把自己的意见强加给杰森，每当杰森不同意他的意见时，他也不会生气，甚至在某些事情上还愿意妥协。似乎杰森已经成功的向布鲁斯证明了自己是蝙蝠侠，在这个家族中，杰森唯一见过布鲁斯平等对待的人就是迪克，而且是直到迪克自己有了蝙蝠侠的身份，才达到了这个程度。  
不过在那之后，杰森决定是时候结束了。今晚和昨晚一样，同样让人情绪疲惫。他需要睡眠。他伸了伸胳膊，走回卧室，当他发现有人向他走来时，才停了下来。事实上，是两个人。  
"克拉克，戴安娜！"  
"杰森，"克拉克先到了他身边，把他拉进了一个拥抱。  
(杰森最近得到了很多拥抱。他喜欢这样，比他愿意承认的还要多）。)  
"你过得怎么样？" 克拉克在片刻后结束拥抱后问道。杰森朝他笑了笑。  
"很好。我刚和布鲁斯谈完。"  
三巨头的另外二人交换了惊愕的眼神。"那谈得怎么样了？" 戴安娜小心翼翼地问道。  
杰森的脸色，若无其事的变得更加明亮。"嗯，很好。真的很好。我说了我该说的话，他听了，而且……他明白了。我知道从现在开始不会完全一帆风顺，但是……" 他的笑容充满了希望："我们会好的。"  
戴安娜和克拉克又交换了一个眼神，这次温暖多了。"很好。"  
"那么，我想你们又是来替B监视哥谭的？" 杰森问道，转移了话题。  
"我们是。"克拉克确认道，"布鲁斯认为他和其他人还需要更多的时间来处理一切，所以我和戴安娜又提出来帮忙。"  
"很好，因为现在我有问题，而你是唯一能回答的人。"  
克拉克眉毛一挑。"那就问吧。"  
杰森清了清嗓子。"你和露易丝结婚多久了？"  
两个超级英雄都眨了眨眼，没想到会这样。"八年了。"克拉克补充道。杰森问这个干什么？  
"那你们两个有孩子吗？"  
"杰森，你这是什么问题？你见过乔。你还曾经照顾过他呢！"  
杰森没有回答，而是闭上眼睛，捏着鼻子。"操，。我还担心这个问题呢。在我看到达米安的年纪之后，我就知道有这个可能，但是现在……"  
"杰森，"戴安娜终于进入了话题，"这是怎么回事？"  
杰森叹了口气。他突然显得非常非常疲惫。"我已经和布鲁斯讨论过了，我们打算明天在迪克离开之前，一起告诉提姆和迪克。但是，嗯——你知道多元宇宙理论吧？"  
"你是想说，你可能来自不同的宇宙？"  
"不，也许吧。我也不知道。这可能更像是——你知道有现实扭曲者吗？而且有时他们所做的改变会持续下去？" 他们俩逐渐意识到了。"是啊，是这样的。在我的一生中，由于现实扭曲者和其他各种有足够力量影响宇宙结构的生物，发生了很多现实破坏事件。再加上闪电侠们不断改变历史，这让时间线变得非常混乱。我对某些事件有很多不同版本的记忆，很难把所有事情都搞清楚。"  
"那么……？" 克拉克拖长了脚步，他很感兴趣，但并不明白这是怎么回事。  
"这意味着，不管什么东西把我送回来，很可能又打破了现实。要么就是搞乱了时间线。我知道一个事实，在我的时间线上，达米安只比我小六岁。现在他比我小十岁，这让我很震惊。至于乔恩，他多大了？"  
"六岁。他比达米安小一岁。"  
杰森吐了口气。"是啊，我知道了。这就印证了。我时间线上的乔恩比达米安小三岁。不过并不妨碍他们成为最好的朋友。"  
"哦？" 而现在克拉克和戴安娜显得很高兴。这话听着真让人高兴。"你想安排一次游戏见面吗？"  
"当然，虽然没有你在场就不行。"  
"我想他们是学了父亲的样子吧？" 克拉克眨了眨眼，戴安娜问道，很是有趣。  
"是啊，据B告诉我，他们第一次见面不到五分钟就开始互相狂嚎。B说服克拉克把他们放在一个必须合作的环境中，这招果然奏效，不过……" 杰森耸了耸肩，嬉皮笑脸地说道。  
"我明白了。" 现在的超人显然开始后悔提出这个提议，但却没有心思去收回来。毕竟乔需要朋友。"我们跑题了。时间线的这些变化——是不是意味着你的未来知识不能用了？"  
"不，"杰森摇了摇头，"在我来这里之前，塔利亚给了我一份宣言，上面写着我第一次死亡后发生的所有重大事件。它们都和我所知道的我不在的时候确实发生过的事情相似，只是有一些细微的变化——大多是表面上的，比如年龄、服装之类的。我需要再回顾一些最近的历史，但从目前来看，我可以告诉你的是，这些事件仍然在发生，只是发生的时间、地点和节奏不同。这就引出了我的下一个问题：你认为什么时候是我们将正义联盟纳入其中的最佳时机？"  
戴安娜抿了抿嘴："你和布鲁斯都没问题，可以这么做吗？" 蝙蝠侠毕竟是这个星球上最偏执的义警，杰森和布鲁斯都曾是蝙蝠侠。让杰森的时空错位的义警的身份和他年轻得多的身体合二为一，这当然是他们想要尽量低调的秘密。  
杰森摇了摇头："未来几年发生了太多重要的事情，这不可行。我们不能把我知道的情报透露出去，而最终又不透露消息来源——实在是太多了，因为人们终究会开始发问。我和布鲁斯经过一番讨论，一致认为至少要把联盟拉进来才行，因为他们是世界上最有影响力的英雄。"  
他阴沉着脸。"尤其是沃利韦斯特。关于巴里艾伦——真正的巴里艾伦，而不是亦奥博德斯旺，有些事情他需要知道，而当这种情况最终发生时，他是最合适的人选。"  
"什么，可是巴里——"  
"已经死了好几年了，我知道。"杰森尖锐地看了克拉克一眼，"但你我都知道，像我们这样的人，很少会一直死亡下去。"  
说到这里，大家都打了个寒颤。"如果是这样的话，那么，是的，我们也许最好尽快把联盟的人找来。你和布鲁斯准备好了再告诉我们？"  
"等我把大部分的报告做完之后。我所知道的任何可能有一点关系的东西都会被登录到蝙蝠电脑中。如果时间紧迫的话，布鲁斯会立刻通知你和事件所涉及的其他人，不过你要记住，我并不是什么都知道。只是这些最重要的事件。"  
"……你真的是蝙蝠侠，对吧？" 克拉克在沉默了很久之后表示，戴安娜在他身边点了点头。  
"我发誓你已经是今天第四个说这话的人了。"杰森鼓起腮帮子，"我真的有那么明显吗？"  
"只是对了解蝙蝠侠运作方式的人来说。"戴安娜向他保证，这……不算是保证。  
"就像哥谭市的每一个罪犯一样。"杰森死皮赖脸地说道。  
"……是的。"她不得不勉强承认，瑟瑟发抖。  
"那好吧，也许我很快就不会再去巡逻了，这是件好事。我们最不需要的就是关于另一个蝙蝠侠到处乱跑的传言。"  
最后一件事，确实如此。  
________________________________________  
结束了克拉克和戴安娜的事情后，杰森终于回到了自己的房间。他换上睡衣，拿起一本书，然后躺在床上放松。或者至少是想放松一下。  
他的思绪飘忽不定。还有那么多事情要做，那么多他们不知道的事情。杰森没有把这三十年来发生的一切都说出来，他仍然不知道自己是否想说什么。但他必须说，因为他们理应知道一切，而不说更多的东西，这让他很痛苦。  
他该如何告诉布鲁斯关于海伦娜的事？关于泰瑞和马修这两兄弟的事? 布鲁斯已经感到足够的愧疚了，不管杰森有多想让他放下一切，继续前进。得知自己死后留下的不是五个孩子，而是八个孩子，只会让他更加内疚。且不说他最小的两个孩子受孕背后的情况。  
杰森自己还在处理这方面的罪恶感。到了现在，他确信泰瑞知道了真相。虽然当时泰瑞并不在意，但一旦他意识到杰森对他隐瞒了多少，还会有同样的感觉吗？这对他的生活有多大的操纵？他会不会认为杰森只是利用了麦克的行动，有了一个按照他的形象塑造的接班人？  
因为那不是事实，那从来都不是事实。  
他认为这最终并不重要。泰瑞不在这里。他甚至不确定泰瑞是否还存在。那个未来，已经过去了，不会再回来了，杰森必须要接受它。现在最重要的是照顾好他还在的家人，那个他从未想过能回来的家人。有些事情他们需要知道，需要学习。  
迪克还在做一个痴迷于打击犯罪的白痴，却很少向朋友求助，尽管他真的是这个星球上最受欢迎的超级英雄。更不用说他拒绝照顾自己了。杰森说他宁愿让迪克回到哥谭，这并不是在撒谎，但迪克本身就是个成年人，他们都无法控制他。  
提姆——只是看了他一眼，就吓到杰森了。这孩子很能干，很熟练，但他还需要那么多的训练。如果他是他的罗宾斯之一，那么杰森还不会让他靠近街道的任何地方。犯罪可能还没有进化到杰森当蝙蝠侠时的水平，但这并不意味着事情就不危险了。提姆还算过得去，但能过多久呢？  
卡珊几乎不会说一丁点英文，她几乎什么都不会说。她是个文盲，虽然语言治疗可能会对她有所帮助，但这对她的战斗力有什么影响? 因为他了解卡珊，他知道无论他想让她做什么，她都会以某种方式进入这场游戏。她对那一次杀戮的愧疚感不会允许其他的事情发生，一旦发生，那么她就会不可避免地引起希瓦的注意。而在那之后…  
杰森用尽所有的自制力才没有把书扔掉。一想到那个女人要去接近他的妹妹，接近他的任何一个家庭成员，就会让他产生一种愤怒，他不止一次地要在再次违反规则之前把这种愤怒压下去。他很少有像珊德拉吴三那样憎恨的人；无论他对她的过去有什么同情，都被她如何试图毁掉他妹妹的行为所淹没。她是如何把卡珊追到天涯海角，试图逼迫她去做一件她永远无法原谅自己的事，而且还是对自己的母亲。  
从某种程度上来说，在达米安走后，在阿尔弗雷德走后，卡珊就是他的全部。他爱自己的孩子胜过一切，家里的其他人对他来说当然比大多数人更重要，但卡珊是他的妹妹，是他仅存的兄弟姐妹。世界上没有什么事是他不愿意为她做的。而现在他还拥有她，只是她比以往任何时候都要脆弱——无论她的技术多么高超。  
他没有让她失望，就像他对其他人一样。他现在也不会让她失望。  
然后是达米安。也许是他们中最难对付的一个。杰森到目前为止已经取得了不错的进展；达米安已经把他们看作是家人相比之下，杰森应该庆幸才对。但是他们还需要处理其他的事情。他的道德观，虽然已经有了不错的进展，但这是其一。更重要的是他的社交。  
杰森并不幻想学校会对他有所帮助，尽管他坚持这样做（他的兄弟没有一个会成为肄业生）。达米安比他的同龄人领先太多，他无法真正与他们中的任何一个人建立联系。他不会接受比自己更弱的人的意见，这是他成长过程中不幸的副作用。这就是为什么他必须要见乔的原因。如果有人能让达米安敞开心扉，那一定是他。他们可能和杰森认识的男孩不一样，但杰森见过的纽带很少有比他们的友谊更牢固的，如果他们能联系上，那么他对达米安的所有担心都会被打消。  
所以，这么多的事情要做。  
但这都是值得的。他们，所有的人，他们都是值得的。  
杰森不会浪费这份礼物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不得不重写了与布鲁斯的谈话，以减少旁白，更多的谈话。下一章会有更多的内容，但随着章节的进行，我们进入剧情，谈话会逐渐减少。  
> 当然，我们现在已经算是触及到剧情了。时间线上的差异在杰森身上越来越明显，以后只会更多。我就不多说了，只能说这些在后面都会非常重要。杰森现在只顾着自己的家庭和其他眼前的事情，无法全面调查，但他并没有忘记这一切的可疑之处。  
> 我现在也没什么好说的了。下一章，更多的亲情!


	9. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森谈起自己的孩子。

杰森的睡眠很平静。当他醒来进行晨练的时候，他觉得自己完全恢复了精神。他进浴室快速洗了个脸，然后换上了一件新的运动服和一件黑色运动衫。把前一天买的运动毛巾扔在肩上，拿起一个空水瓶，他离开了自己的房间，心中只有一个目的地。  
他到那里的时候，蝙蝠洞没有人。完美。他以最快的速度摆好了垫子。之后，他用他们放在指定训练区附近的冰柜里的水装满了水瓶，小口小口地喝着，然后把所有东西都放在附近的桌子上。就这样，是时候开始了。  
杰森很小心地确保自己的身体得到了适当的拉伸。除了和迪克见面的那晚和暴徒短暂的交手之外，他其实已经有一段时间没有认真的运动了。为了确保卡珊和达米安安全抵达布鲁斯身边，他不得不做出了这令人遗憾的必要让步。  
但他们现在安全了。只有杰森恢复了他的训练计划，让自己恢复到巅峰状态，他们才会更安全。或者说至少是这具身体能承受的最大限度的巅峰状态。毕竟在这具身体发挥出全部潜力之前，他不需要太勉强。  
在拉伸和充分热身之后，杰森开始练习他的katas。他开始时速度很慢，让身体重新适应动作，然后每重复一套动作，速度就逐渐加快。一旦他对这套动作感到满意，他就开始练习另一套，然后再练习另一套。等到有人来加入他的时候，他已经练得差不多了，准备休息一下。  
"嘿。"  
"嗨，迪基鸟。"  
当然，这话在面对迪克格雷森的时候就没了下文。杰森花了一点时间观察他的哥哥。他看起来比过去几天好多了。看来他们昨晚的谈话已经做了该做的事，抚平了迪克最大的担忧。还有其他的，杰森很确定，但那个特别的问题似乎比其他的问题更让迪克苦恼。  
"动作不错，小翅膀！" 迪克夸奖他，把杰森的水壶递过去。杰森笑着喝了一口，注意到迪克看他的眼神很犀利。  
"试试？"  
迪克眨了眨眼，"你确定吗？我是说，我才刚来，而你……" 他指了指杰森满头大汗、略显颓废的状态。  
杰森耸了耸肩："嘿，如果你不愿意的话——"  
"不，不！我可以的。我可以的，让我伸个懒腰，热一下身。"  
杰森就这么做了，他在一旁看着迪克在垫子上坐好自己的位置。他一直小心翼翼地注意着大哥的动作，看着那灵活的身体以一种家里其他人，甚至是卡珊都无法做到的方式扭曲着自己的身体。如果是在另一种生活中，他一定会嫉妒，现在，他只是感到怀念。  
迪克做完后，杰森放下水瓶，转身加入他。"只能接触？" 杰森问道。  
迪克点了点头。"今天需要回布鲁德海文。夜翼已经有一段时间没有出现了，所以今晚犯罪分子可能会有些胆怯。"  
"对啊。"  
两兄弟开始慢慢的互相周旋，偶尔刺探对方的警戒。不过，渐渐地，两人都开始主动出击，很快他们就开始了一次又一次的交手，拳拳到肉的声音在整个山洞里回荡。更多的时候，杰森都能用后者不知道的招式给迪克一个惊喜，迫使他尴尬地挡住，把更多的地盘让给弟弟。另一方面，迪克也能占到杰森之前的疲惫的便宜，趁着杰森喘息的半秒时间出手。  
最终，双方僵持不下。杰森成功地摔倒，将迪克从脚下扫开，但迪克成功地报复，将他们的脚踝抓在一起，迫使杰森也摔倒。他们两个人都落在垫子上一边笑着。  
"呃……" 中途进入洞府的提姆，站在他们的上空。"我来得不是时候吗？"  
"没有，只是——这是我这段时间以来最好的一次对打。"杰森说着，坐了起来。  
"我也是。Blockbuster雇来关我的一些人也够厉害的，但不像这样。"迪克回应道，他也站了起来。他向杰森伸出了手。"你已经变得很厉害了，杰伊。"  
"都是工作的一部分，迪克。"杰森接过手，让他的大哥把他拉起来。"都是工作的一部分。"  
他看着提姆，他正用沉思的眼神盯着他们。"别担心，提姆。等你完成我的训练后，你会和我们一样危险。"他停了下来，因为他想了一下，"或者至少接近。"  
迪克笑了，"你要训练他，杰伊？"  
"我提出来的，他也接受了。"杰森懒洋洋地笑了笑，"到最后他一定会恨我的。"  
"哦？"  
他朝他们的弟弟闪了闪眼睛，弟弟突然显得非常担心。"我对学生的标准很高，就这样吧。"

当他的哥哥们进入早餐小屋里时，达米安皱起了眉头。光是看他们的样子，他就知道他们在干什么。这几天自己被拒绝训练，他显然很嫉妒。  
"别这样看着我们，达米安。"杰森在他旁边的位置上坐下来，交谈着说："明天早上你就和你父亲一起开始训练。"  
"等等，什么？" 一直沉浸在早报中的布鲁斯惊讶地叫了起来。他放下报纸，疑惑地看着二儿子。  
"我已经把提姆安排好了，你需要花时间陪陪你的新儿子和女儿。训练应该就可以了——卡珊已经有了规律，你可以继续我和达米安的进度。"杰森一边回答，一边拿起罐子里的橙汁给自己倒了一杯。  
布鲁斯呻吟了一声。他似乎开始意识到，在承认杰森年纪更大、经验更丰富的同时，他也反过来放弃了自己在庄园里仅有的一点权威。当杰森点点头告诉他要收养卡珊的时候，这一点应该很明显，但事后看来还是太嫩。  
"什么，布鲁斯？你是说你不想跟达米安和卡珊在一起？"  
看到达米安受伤的样子，布鲁斯立刻反驳道。"不！我很想和我最新的孩子们在一起！"  
一直没有参与整个交流的卡珊，只是迷茫的眨了眨眼睛。达米安受伤的神情瞬间消失，取而代之的是类似于猫咪的满足感。  
"谢谢你，父亲。我向你保证，你的时间不会浪费。"孩子叫道。  
布鲁斯忍住了用盘子给自己脑袋来一下的冲动。杰森教了那孩子什么？  
迪克正满脸欣喜地看着一切。 如果每天的早餐都要这样，我得多来几次了!  
"这是无咖啡因的吗？" 提姆瞪着他的那杯咖啡，嘶声说道。  
"是的。"杰森直截了当，毫不留情的回应。  
"为什么。"  
"因为你才十三岁，太年轻了，无论你晚上的工作如何，都不应该喝真正的咖啡。"杰森毫无悔意地反驳，在吐司上撒了些果酱，"就当是你训练的开始吧：在你到了可以投票的年龄之前，不要对有害物质上瘾。"  
"可是——"  
"什么可是都没有! B，帮我说句话啊！"  
"B才没资格挺你呢——"  
"有也无所谓，反正他也会说的——"  
认真的。这真是太神奇了。

"说真的，迪克？你想和我们一起在棋盘游戏中度过你最后的时间，让你自己惨败？" 当迪克从游戏柜里拿出那套大富翁游戏时，杰森打趣道。迪克对他吐了吐舌头。  
达米安翻了个白眼。提姆因为父亲'忙于'理疗而留在庄园里，他无视了所有的人，而是在摆放棋盘。他那疯狂的眼神，让杰森想起了太多类似的夜晚，未来的提姆以一种对商业对手出手的诡异相似的方式，在游戏里无情地粉碎了这个家的人。因为这是大富翁……  
希望不要流太多的血。  
由于卡珊的识字能力还算基础，所以她和达米安是一伙的。其他人就只能靠自己了。这当然让迪克很不爽，比赛开始不到十五分钟，他就被弹射出去了。韦恩家的长子对大富翁这种游戏总是太仁慈了。  
又过了十五分钟，达米安和卡珊才被淘汰。两人的战斗力令人钦佩，但他们的对手是家族中最聪明的成员，也是接替他成为韦恩企业CEO的人，在通过他的低劣的安全屋经营了一个犯罪帝国之后。他们都没有机会。  
剩下的时间里，杰森和提姆试图让对方破产。提姆似乎对无咖啡因的想法不以为然，并恶狠狠地想通过游戏来报复他。杰森不甘示弱，毫不留情地与他进行组合拳的对决，直到提姆一个特别精彩的组合拳终于彻底结束了游戏。  
提姆让自己露出了一个自我满足的笑容，然后他突然意外地被杰森擒住。在他还没来得及叫喊之前，大男孩就已经准备好了手指，在他最痒的地方戳了又戳。现在的罗宾立刻笑得前仰后合，扭动着身子想把杰森从他身上扣下来。  
他被迪克救了，他把杰森拖走了。杰森还没来得及抗议，他也突然被自己的笑声所打动，多亏了迪克的巧手。迪克的恶作剧得到了回报，小达米安向他的双腿发起了进攻，无疑是为了报复迪克对他的即兴昵称。很快，所有的兄弟姐妹都陷入了一场好玩的挠痒痒的战斗中，礼貌的卡珊趁机试图在同一时间再次对提姆做同样的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德端着一盘零食，在门口微笑着看着这一幕。

"现在，我希望你至少每两天打一次电话。"杰森认真地说道，阿尔弗雷德为迪克的离开准备好了车子。其余的兄妹都已经告别了，布鲁斯也是如此（通过电话）。  
"怎么，不是每天都有吗？" 迪克把最后一个行李递给阿尔弗雷德，开玩笑地说。  
"只是因为我想给你一个机会。不过，如果有什么大事发生，你忘了打电话……" 杰森让这个威胁悬在空中。  
"你真是个爸爸。"迪克气呼呼地说。注意到杰森对这句话的抽搐，他笑了笑。"还有什么事吗，爸爸？"  
"有啊。"杰森也笑了，一样的甜美。"嘿，阿尔弗雷德! 迪克自从搬到布鲁德海文后，就一直靠麦片和外卖过活！"  
迪克脸色一变，一个黑暗的、不祥的存在在他身后显露出来。杰森趁机快速的拥抱和大笑，把他的哥哥留给了他们愤怒的管家。

"杰森，我们需要谈谈。"布鲁斯认真地说。杰森扬了扬眉毛。  
那是刚吃完晚饭的时候。迪克几个小时前就走了，提姆也走了，他需要和父亲商量一下。这就只剩下杰森、卡珊和达米安和布鲁斯一起用餐，还有一直存在的阿尔弗雷德偶尔出现，帮他们续杯和打扫卫生。这顿饭一开始吃得很安静，直到达米安又提出了要上小学的抱怨，杰森很快就斥责了他。这已经化为一场争论，两个男孩都要求布鲁斯站在自己这边。幸好布鲁斯被阿尔弗雷德宣布的甜点拯救了，因为阿尔弗雷德神乎其神的烘焙技术，大家都心不在焉。  
"当然，书房？"  
布鲁斯没有回答，而是直接转身。杰森毫无怨言的跟在他身后，和他的直觉一样，他们在布鲁斯的书房里坐了下来。布鲁斯没有坐在沙发上，而是选择坐在书桌前，示意儿子坐在位于前面的一张椅子上。杰森叹了口气，默许了，他已经知道这是什么情况了。  
"杰森，"布鲁斯疲惫地吼道，"你不能一直这样替我做决定。"  
杰森将手肘放在扶手上，抬手托着下巴，"我知道。但你不知道从哪里开始，所以我想我应该帮你一把。"  
布鲁斯吐了口气。当然了。"即便如此，我们还是要先谈谈这些决定。我没有抗议你之前说的任何话，因为我同意你所有的举措。但也不会总是这样。所以，请你先和我讨论一下，再告诉其他人？"  
"好吧，好吧。"杰森甩开他，叹了口气。"我想这样最好了。只是……我已经习惯了做一个有最终决定权的人。很难想起我已经不再是这个家的主人了。"  
"对啊。这房子正式成为你的之后……" 布鲁斯拒绝再说话。  
"嗯，"杰森哼了一声，"我很难记起我已经不在你的寝室里睡觉了。而且我一直把我的房间当成泰瑞的房间。"  
"泰瑞？"  
"泰瑞麦金尼斯。我的第三个罗宾。" 杰森停顿了一下。"我的儿子。虽然不是亲生的，但……他就是这样的人。无论是在法律的眼中，还是对我来说。"  
布鲁斯颤抖着，把嘴抿成一条细线。杰森的儿子。布鲁斯的另一个孙子。  
孙子孙女。至少三个，从杰森说泰瑞是他的第三个罗宾来看。布鲁斯知道，从理智上上来说，他可能有一天会有一些，随着他不断收养的许多孩子进入他的家庭。但是杰森的情况，却让这种想法变成了现实，布鲁斯根本不知道该如何处理。  
这是一个提醒。布鲁斯一直专注于杰森未来的悲剧，以至于忘记了他们的未来可能也是美好的。第一次的暗示是在杰森提到卡莉的时候，布鲁斯当时还没有真正理解她的存在意味着什么。但是现在，他却被一种无比强烈的好奇心所打动。坏事或许很重要，但好事也很重要。  
"跟我说说他们的事吧。"  
"谁？"  
"你的罗宾。" 你的孩子们。  
"哦"，现在杰森的眼神里有了犹豫。有些看不懂的东西，让布鲁斯心里很不舒服。  
"嗯，你知道卡莉的事。她是怎么发现自己被我照顾的。在她十六岁的时候，她的父母死于车祸，我最终正式收养了她。她最后继承了我的餐厅，并把它扩大成了一家著名的成功加盟店。"杰森不怀好意地笑了笑，"我可爱的卡莉。"  
"那作为一名义警呢？"  
"她先是成为了第四位蝙蝠女孩，然后在第二位蝙蝠女郎退役之后，她又接过了这个衣钵。"  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。"蝙蝠女侠？"  
杰森笑了笑。"我建议你留意一下你的表妹凯特。她在一两年内可能会很有趣。"  
"呵呵，"凯特，警备队？她当然有这个技能，但什么会促使她追随他的脚步？布鲁斯摇了摇头，他可以以后再担心这个问题。"好吧，所以卡莉成了蝙蝠女。那你的第二个罗宾呢？我知道你至少有三个。"  
"严格来说是四个，不过第四个在我正式传授蝙蝠侠衣钵之前，只作为我的搭档度过了一个晚上。至于第二个罗宾……" 杰森深深地吸了口气，"她叫海伦娜。海伦娜玛格达琳韦恩。"  
布鲁斯对这个名字似乎没有印象。他只是眨了一下眼睛。杰森皱了皱眉头，然后差点一掌打在自己脸上。当然了! 布鲁斯觉得海伦娜被收养后只是取了韦恩这个名字。杰森很想藏起来这个解释，但他否定了，他已经隐藏得够多了。  
"海伦娜凯尔韦恩。"  
他意识到了。睁大眼睛，张开嘴。  
"她是在你死前一个月怀上的，在你和赛琳娜一起度过的最后一夜。你死后，"杰森揉了揉额头，"赛琳娜永远退出了游戏。把她剩下的所有货物都封存起来，然后用一个假名逃离了哥谭。没有告诉任何人关于海伦娜的事，不过我想家里有人想通了，帮她离开了，然后掩盖了她的行踪，这样我们其他人就不会发现他们了。据我所知，她打算让海伦娜过上完全正常的生活，远离这一切。而她在这十年里一直保持着这种状态"  
"是什么改变了？" 布鲁斯悄悄地问道，声音有些嘶哑。不需要天才也能想明白，塞琳娜并不是自愿抛弃他们的女儿。  
他们的女儿。布鲁斯觉得自己有点恶心，又压了下去。又一个被他抛弃的孩子。  
"黑面具，"杰森阴沉着脸说，"或者，更具体地说，是他的一个儿子，取了这个名字，因为原来的儿子在迪克担任蝙蝠侠期间，死于一场兴起的帮派战争。他想让赛琳娜为他工作，她拒绝了，因为她已经退休了，他不喜欢这样，你知道规矩。塞琳娜只好和海伦娜一起逃亡，他们最后还是回到了哥谭，因为我是最好的帮助他们的人。不幸的是，黑面具找到了他们，他们被迫分开。在他们分开之前，赛琳娜让海伦娜去找我——以杰森托德韦恩的身份，而不是蝙蝠侠——告诉我她的母亲是'猫'。她说之后我就知道该怎么做了。"  
"她成功了吗？" 布鲁斯急切地问道，一想到他的另一个孩子会有危险，他就紧紧地握住了自己的手。似乎发现自己还有一个孩子的压力让他忘记了海伦娜肯定挺过来了，毕竟她已经成为第二个罗宾。  
"她当然做到了，"杰森嗤之以鼻，仿佛一想到不这样做对他来说就是一个巨大的笑话，"她是你的女儿，布鲁斯。你和塞琳娜的。她是迄今为止我的罗宾斯中最聪明的一个，让我经常想起提姆。"  
提姆。她让杰森想起了提姆。很好。在杰森回来之前，布鲁斯可以肯定地说，提姆是他的儿子中最负责任、最理智的一个。不管杰森的经验和智慧把他推得很远，他仍然可以说有这个称号。  
"阿尔弗雷德死后，我从来没有去请人代替他。我只是自己做饭，每周让保洁人员来处理一次庄园的事情。毕竟，在卡莉搬进来之前，我是唯一住在那里的人。海伦娜设法找出了我使用的中介公司，并偷偷搭上了他们的一辆面包车。然后她躲在树丛里，直到他们离开——不能冒着被黑面具的人看到的风险，而且其中一个工作人员很可能就是他的内奸。他们一走，她就按了门铃。"他的脸上闪现出温柔的神情，"一看她在我家门口，我就知道了。"  
杰森每天晚上都能在梦中看到家人的面孔，每天都能在他的三个孩子身上看到他们的影子。海伦娜有着塞琳娜的绿色眼睛，但她的肤色、脸型——她都是布鲁斯。她看起来也很像达米安，只是皮肤更白。不管有没有侦查能力，杰森要是弄不清楚她是谁的女儿，那就是个傻子。十年后，当他找到泰瑞和马特时，也会有这种感觉。血液测试只证实了他已经知道的事情。  
"那塞琳娜呢？"  
杰森摇了摇头。布鲁斯咬了咬牙。又一个伤亡者。又一个他所关心的人，因为他而受苦。也因为如此，他的女儿成了一个只有兄弟姐妹照顾的孤儿。  
"我把她埋在你身边。然后我把黑面具的组织烧成了灰。在我死之前，他还在黑门监狱，被关在最高警戒区，没有假释的机会。"  
"很好" 他罪有应得，但布鲁斯相信正义，而不是复仇。任何比法律允许的更多的事情都会是这样。"之后，你收留了海伦娜。"  
杰森点了点头。"要么是我，要么是卡珊，但很快就决定我是更好的选择。卡珊一个人住在布鲁德海文，而我则带着卡莉和其他家人一起帮忙。"他轻轻一笑，"你会喜欢她的，布鲁斯。她很聪明。可能有点冷酷，但她的心总是在正确的地方。在我被诊断出癌症后，我把韦恩企业的控制权交给了她，公司在她的带领下绝对是蒸蒸日上。"  
布鲁斯若有所思地望着他。"你很爱她。"  
"她也许是你的，布鲁斯，但她也是我的女儿。"杰森简单地回答道。  
他父亲沉默了一会儿。"那作为一个义警呢？" 他似乎不想再追问这个问题，他的儿子要把他的女儿当成他的孙女的想法。虽然他很高兴他的孩子们有彼此，他们有着如此亲密的关系，但这本不该是杰森的责任。这本该是他的责任，布鲁斯试图压下他短暂的嫉妒之情。杰森是他最不需要嫉妒的人。  
"在她结束了罗宾的任期后，她休学上了大学。在大学期间，她接受了海伦娜贝尔蒂内利的一些训练，为了纪念她，她采用了女猎手的身份。"看到布鲁斯脸上的惊恐，杰森继续说道："而且不，她并没有开始杀人。她和我们所有人一样，都受到了诱惑，但是我给她留下了深刻的印象，那种心态是多么的危险，她因为自己的原因，接受了规则。"  
布鲁斯松了一口气。"很好，很好。那真是……太好了。" 显然，他的任何一个孩子成为杀人犯的念头都让他魂牵梦绕，就像杰森一样。杰森想起自己当红头罩的日子，就感到一阵愧疚。他们还是没有谈及这个问题。  
"那你的第三个罗宾呢？泰瑞麦金尼斯？"  
杰森的呼吸一窒。这是个难题。"泰瑞……我把泰瑞和他弟弟马修一起收养了。马特是我说的第四个罗宾。他们的父母在我认识他们的几周前被谋杀了，他们没有冒着社会服务机构将他们分开的危险，而是跑到街上去了。我发现泰瑞正试图撬开蝙蝠车的氢燃料棒。当我试图和他说话时，马特用扳手攻击我。"杰森摇摇头，"这一切都非常怀念。"  
布鲁斯揉了揉胳膊。他也没有忘记这些相似之处。  
"不过这不是我收留他们的原因。至少，不完全是。"不是第一次，杰森犹豫了，虽然在这次他看起来真的很痛苦。几乎是害怕。布鲁斯不喜欢这样的眼神。  
"怎么了，杰鸟？你说什么，我都能接受。"  
杰森空洞的笑了笑。"我可不会这么说，布鲁斯。这……这可厉害了。"  
"杰森。" 布鲁斯很坚定。他需要这样，为了杰森。  
"……他们也是你的儿子。我是说，从基因上来说。"  
沉默不语。  
"什么，"布鲁斯低声说，又气又不信。他能算出来——那些男孩必须是在他死后几年出生的。在海伦娜之后，他应该是真的不可能再生育任何孩子了。只是，"你说，从基因上来说？"  
"又是塔利亚。"杰森顿了顿，"只不过不是真的。塔利亚……塔利亚把你的死看得很重。不过在达米安的死后，她就和哥谭完全断绝了联系。只有在她有她觉得我需要知道的情报时，才会和我联系。但这次呢？这甚至超出了她的能力范围。"  
"怎么说？" 毕竟很少有事情是塔利亚奥古所能超越的。  
"……阿曼达沃勒死后，她的继任者是一个叫莱拉迈克尔斯的女人。迈克尔斯和沃勒一样凶残，但对权力的渴望却比沃勒高一倍。所以她设计了一个叫 "超凡蝙蝠侠计划 "的东西。她想从超级英雄中分一杯羹，她认为蝙蝠侠是她最好的选择。"  
布鲁斯能明白为什么。虽然他远不是最强的超级英雄，但他是最聪明的，也是人脉最广的超级英雄之一。世界上每一个英雄都期待着他或他的家族成员来领导他们、建议他们、告知他们、援助他们。如果超级英雄群体可以等同于人类的身体，那么他的家人就是骨干，或者说是大脑——没有他们，这个群体很容易陷入混乱。  
"塔利亚还有你的DNA样本，虽然我不知道她当时有没有意识到这一点。迈克尔斯派来了她的X特遣队的第二代成员来偷取它们，然后将其同化成一种突变剂，会用你的DNA覆盖实验对象的生殖DNA，基本上使对象所生的任何孩子在基因上都是你的。"  
"她计划用她自己的蝙蝠侠取代你。一个拥有我的DNA的人。"布鲁斯立刻推测道。杰森点了点头。  
"当时，我唯一可能的接班人是一个女罗宾。我的下一任罗宾摆明了是女性，她会想，等时机成熟的时候，有自己的蝙蝠侠来接班，那是轻而易举的事情。"杰森疲惫的说道。  
毕竟，人们很自然地认为蝙蝠侠必须是个男人。让一个女人接过衣钵，假扮成男性也是可以的，但既然可以轻松地有一个男性接班人代替，又何必去为难呢？尤其是当蝙蝠女的衣钵存在的时候？杰森虽然不同意，但也能明白其中的道理。毕竟，泰瑞最后成为蝙蝠侠的原因之一，就是因为他的两个姐姐都不希望自己成为蝙蝠侠。  
该死的，杰森最后成为蝙蝠侠的原因之一，就是因为卡珊也不愿意。在她的生命中，她曾经想过，但后来她做出了自己的身份，发现自己更愿意接受这个身份。如果不是迪克让他知道一个不愿意继承的人钻牛角尖会对他们造成什么影响，杰森可能会很苦恼。后来他只是庆幸自己的妹妹成功地躲过了这一劫。  
"计划很简单，她会把诱变剂注射到一对正常的、郊区中产阶级夫妇的男伴身上。然后，当孩子到了适当的年龄，她就会让那对夫妇在孩子面前被谋杀，模仿你父母的死法，让那个孩子走上和你一样的导致你成为蝙蝠侠道路。这时，她会现身，收留孩子，把他们培养成自己的私人蝙蝠侠。沃伦和玛丽麦金尼斯是那对'幸运'的夫妻，他们在泰瑞十岁、马特四岁的时候被谋杀了。"  
"不幸的是，塔利亚发现了，她并不领情。没有你和达米安的这些年，使她产生了一点意识，一想到迈克尔斯能控制我们的遗产，她就深恶痛绝。所以，她杀了迈克尔斯和她派去杀泰瑞和马特父母的刺客，然后安排他们和我见面。"杰森眼皮一翻，沉浸在回忆中，"当我第一次看到泰瑞时，我愣住了。他长得很像达米安，只是眼睛是蓝色的，肤色比较浅。我知道我的直觉告诉我，有什么事情发生了，所以我把他和马特带回家。给他们吃了点东西，在他们睡觉的时候，做了一个亲子鉴定。Boom。有了两个新的兄弟姐妹，我得把他们当成我的孩子来养，就像海伦娜一样。"  
布鲁斯打了个寒颤。三个。三个他不在身边的孩子，他自己的儿子要抚养。不管杰森在他们被他照顾的时候已经是一个完全成年的人了——他们本来就不应该是他的责任。他们本该是布鲁斯的责任。  
但他不在那里。他已经死了，而杰森和卡珊，他们不得不收拾残局。  
"我当然没有告诉他们" 没有简单的办法告诉他们，尤其是这是他们父母的死因。相反，我把他们两个作为我的儿子收养到家里，并让芭布斯伪造了他们的记录，这样就不会有人知道他们在生物学上是你的儿子。那时候海伦娜已经从罗宾的衣钵中走了出来，一旦泰瑞知道我是谁，他就要求成为下一个。六个月后，他开始了他的训练。大约一年多后，我有了新的罗宾。"  
"考虑到他的出身，我很惊讶你会让这种事情发生。"  
杰森嗤之以鼻。"'让'？布鲁斯，我并没有'让'他们成为罗宾。他们把我的胳膊拧成了这样。卡莉不接受拒绝，然后她救了我的命，所以我别无选择，只能教她。对于海伦娜，我更不喜欢这个主意，我说不，直到她以某种方式黑进了蝙蝠电脑，强迫它播放那首愚蠢的乐高蝙蝠侠歌曲，直到我答应为止。"  
他喃喃自语，听起来疑似'就知道让提姆和她混在一起会让我后悔'。布鲁斯把杰森的说法想了一遍，但他的大脑拒绝把'乐高'和'蝙蝠侠'这两个词联系在一起。相反，他试图让谈话回到正轨。  
"杰森。泰瑞呢？" 他没有太轻易地屈服于这个问题吧？  
"泰瑞？我最抵触泰瑞当罗宾。结果他在我要去巡逻之前，把山洞里所有蝙蝠车的模型都拆了，才让我最终屈服。"他摇了摇头，"那次之后，我连马特都没再管，尤其是在他在哥谭的一次危机中，成功智取了一群闯入庄园的暴徒之后，那时候他才七岁。看了他一眼，我就知道不值得。"  
他的孩子们是世界上最让人气愤的人，杰森很确定。  
……我很想他们。太想了。 杰森不允许自己再逗留下去了。现在不是再次崩溃的时候。  
"我不希望在达米安之后还有另一个罗宾，"杰森继续往下说，"老实说，我觉得在我发生了什么事之后，就应该停止了。"布鲁斯皱起了眉头，"但我不能争辩提姆的所作所为，一旦我没那么混蛋了，客观地看待事情我就明白了。他是在让你保持清醒，我不能吝惜任何人。那达米安呢? 达米安和我们一样需要罗宾这个身份。只有这样我们才能让他的道德观回归到正常的轨道上。但在达米安之后，就应该这样了，我想让这个遗产与我和卡珊、布鲁斯一起死去。这已经让我们家族付出了足够的代价。"  
"但是他们却不这么想，最后要么屈服，要么让他们自己出去，没有经过正规的训练，就被杀了。这样的时候，根本就没有选择。于是我的担心就变成了如何让他们走在正确的道路上。对于卡莉，没有什么好担心的，海伦娜虽然会报复，但她一旦停下自己的脚步，想清楚了，就能很容易地控制住自己。但是对泰瑞……泰瑞让我害怕，布鲁斯。就像我吓到你一样。就像我们都吓到你一样。"  
现在的蝙蝠侠深深地吸了一口气。"杰森——"  
"别否认了，B，我和那个另一个你，我们已经谈过了。我很早以前就接受了，虽然在遇到泰瑞之前，我并没有真正理解它。"杰森对这段记忆耿耿于怀，"他是个好孩子。善良，富有同情心，总是想做正确的事。但他身上有太多的愤怒。不是那种爆炸性的，而是令人沮丧的那种。当你看到不公平的事情没有得到惩罚的时候，那种愤怒就会积聚起来。当我在他这个年纪的时候，那种愤怒，说实话，我现在还有。"杰森迎着布鲁斯的眼睛，"那种你每天都要面对的愤怒。"  
布鲁斯低头。让一个人如此完全地理解你的缺点之一，就是他们往往会挖出一些你宁愿忽略的东西。  
"这应该是很明显的，它会在那里。迈克尔斯成功地和他一起重现了你的悲剧，我从来没有告诉他事情的全部真相。我只是说，杀害他父母的凶手已经被绳之以法，而这对他来说永远都不太满意，因为向他们扔书的不是他和马蒂。"  
这听起来也很熟悉。这听起来太熟悉了，太熟悉了。布鲁斯明白杰森为什么这么害怕，这么害怕这个被他视为儿子的兄弟。如果他处在杰森的位置上，他也会有同样的感觉。  
"随着年龄的增长，他变得更加粗暴。更加凶狠。高谭市当然更安全，但骗子还是会逍遥法外，至少比他们应得的要轻。他从来都不喜欢这样，而且他的表现力也更强。"杰森的手抖了抖，"当罪犯自尽的时候，他很少表现出任何后悔或者同情。只是像我以前一样，把它写下来。而随着时间的推移，我……我不知道要怎么做，才能把他推到边缘。最终打破规则。"  
"我很久以前就越过了那条线，"他的二儿子承认，"只是因为我们的家庭，因为他们的决心，因为他们对我的爱和我对他们的爱，我才得以收手。我才能够停下来。但我仍然受到诱惑，每一天都是如此，当我成为蝙蝠侠后，情况变得更糟。我做到了，但每次我看着泰瑞，我都在想他是否也能做到。而随着他年龄的增长，我的噩梦也开始发生变化。我作为头罩的记忆，除了泰瑞是我……而我是你。"  
"说到底，那是一种愚蠢的恐惧。我们三个人，都有那种愤怒，但我不是你，泰瑞也不是我。我们是不同的人，过着根本不同的生活。不管有什么相似之处，有更多的差异足以让我们脱离这种可能性。但我还是很害怕。"杰森交叉着手臂，下意识地揉搓着它们。"所以我对他的训练比对卡莉和海伦娜的训练要努力两倍。把他拴得更短，不至于让他注意到，也不至于让他抱怨，但短到我可以盯着他。因为虽然我很害怕，但我爱他。"如果失去他，我会死的，布鲁斯。" 就像失去我就会杀死你一样  
"然而最终他还是反抗了。他一个人走了。他受伤了。我差点就把他开除了。卡珊在那之后不得不跟我讲道理，所以我正准备把罗宾还给他的时候，另一个危机又来了。而他……" 杰森道。  
"他什么？" 布鲁斯担心地问道。  
令他惊讶的是，杰森的脸上露出了灿烂而真诚的笑容。"……我陷入了困境。快要死了，真的。所以他偷回了罗宾服，救了我的命。他那天所做的事情——你一定会为他感到骄傲的，布鲁斯。像我一样。那天，我看到的不仅仅是我，当我看着他的时候。我看到了达米安、提姆、迪克。" 杰森的声音哽咽了。"你，当我看到你的时候……我知道。"  
我知道。布鲁斯从骨子里感觉到了杰森这句话的意思。"他是你的接班人，对吗？"  
杰森停顿了一下。"几年前我就和卡莉和海伦娜谈过这个问题。他们都不愿意，我也不打算强迫他们。你我都知道蝙蝠侠会对你造成什么影响，强行让一个无法承受、真正不想承受的人承受，绝不会有好下场。我之所以能成功，只是因为我太头铁了，不能让它击垮我。"  
"可是泰瑞……泰瑞能处理好。他没有海伦娜那么聪明，也没有卡莉的理想主义。但他有那种强烈的正义感，那种纯粹的、不屈的决心。他不会为任何人或任何事屈服。我的任何疑虑都在那次事件后消失了。他开始冷静下来。如果说我的孩子中有人能胜任蝙蝠侠的角色，那就是他了。"  
"我本来想等他长大了再做。直到他至少二十一岁，并且在他做了几年单独的犯罪斗士，我才会提出这个提议。我不打算强迫他。但后来诊断结果出来了，虽然我是个父亲，但我也是蝙蝠侠。而对于蝙蝠侠来说，"这一点，杰森说得很苦涩，"哥谭永远是第一位的。"  
"所以，在他完全完成训练后，我给他看了那套衣服，告诉他，如果他想要的话，那就是他的。而他也接受了。"  
"他当时多大？"  
"……17岁。"  
十七岁。太小了，太小了，不管杰森把这孩子训练得多好。他应该再去问卡莉或海伦娜，说服她们中的一个人去做……  
你我都知道蝙蝠侠会对你造成什么影响 强迫一个无法承受的人去承受永远不会有好下场。  
杰森说的是经验之谈。如今他所说的一切，在涉及到这种事情的时候，总是来自于经验。他说的可能是让保罗谷，但杰森可能知道那种情况，但布鲁斯有一种沉痛的感觉，他的二儿子说的不是那种特别的乱七八糟的事情。也不可能是杰森本人，在各种困难下，杰森作为蝙蝠侠坚持了二十多年，按照他的一般说法，他做得很出色。训练了四个罗宾斯，让他们活着（布鲁斯没能做到），足以证明这一点。那么是谁呢？  
突然，布鲁斯想起杰森是第三个蝙蝠侠。在他之前还有一个蝙蝠侠。第二个蝙蝠侠。迪克。  
迪克，他热爱生活，热爱人类，在光明中茁壮成长。  
迪克，他是长子，是他自认为最喜欢的人，他是他儿子中最有天赋的人。至少，在打击犯罪方面，他是最有天赋的。  
迪克，布鲁斯一度认为他是唯一有能力继承他的人。  
迪克，他已经死了。  
布鲁斯感到，迪克作为蝙蝠侠的时候，不仅仅是在与布莱尼亚克的自杀式袭击中死去，而是有更多的意义。不可能这么简单，对他的孩子们来说是不可能的。  
他不想知道，现在还不想知道。他们可以以后再讨论这个问题。毕竟迪克还在呼吸，如果布鲁斯有办法的话，他和他的孩子们会在很长一段时间内保持呼吸状态。  
"B?"  
他需要把思维拧回来。他还在谈话中。"我明白了。"  
杰森望着他，没有困惑，只是理解。这几乎是看穿人心，真的，杰森能轻易读懂他的想法。  
"你也有另一个孙子了。一个严格来说不是我的兄弟姐妹之一。"  
布鲁斯振作起来，所有黑暗的想法都在这个宣布之后消失了。"除了卡莉？"  
杰森点了点头，微笑着说。"她叫佩内洛普。我是在她十岁的时候才知道她的，她的出生有一些……情况，她的母亲没能让她早点见到我。我想我应该为此而生气，但说实话，我只是很高兴能和她相处。"  
"她的母亲是谁？"  
"……巴纳米格达尔的阿尔忒弥斯。"  
眨了眨眼，布鲁斯死死地盯着儿子。"你和一个亚马逊人生了个孩子？"  
杰森打了个寒颤。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。"你爱她吗？" 他轻声问道。  
"我爱过。" 杰森承认了。"她是我的初恋。但是阿尔忒弥斯，她从来就不完全属于人类世界。虽然我很爱她，但我的心永远在哥谭这里。这有点像你和赛琳娜的关系，只是没有犯罪元素。不过最终，我们决定还是做朋友比较好。"  
又是那个名字。  
"……杰森，关于赛琳娜——"  
"那是你来决定的，布鲁斯，不是我。"杰森疲惫地说道，打断了他的话。"我要告诉你，当迪克不可避免地问起同样的问题时，我会告诉你：我会告诉你你应该避开谁，但仅此而已。我不会告诉你你应该和谁在一起。你的心是你的心，只有你自己知道，不是我。"  
"可是海伦娜呢？" 布鲁斯，当然不能忘记这个问题。一个女儿，他的女儿……  
杰森转移了视线。"海伦娜……海伦娜会理解的。时间线一直在变化，布鲁斯。我来自的未来已经不存在了，至少在这个宇宙中不存在。在我带着数十年的记忆从拉萨路池里冲出来的那一刻，它就不存在了，还没有到来。所以——Que sera，sera。"  
"'殊途同归。"布鲁斯淡淡地翻译着，吐出了一句话。"……你至少可以告诉我，我们的情况如何？在你的那个未来？"  
杰森张了张嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。"你继续了一段时间的游戏，直到——嗯，直到她帮你解决了一件事。一件大事。而这终于足够让你下定决心了。你向她求婚。她也答应了。"  
布鲁斯的呼吸一窒，他猛地向前走去。他需要听到更多。  
"你办了婚礼。你办了……" 说到这里，杰森摇了摇头，"她就这样离开了你。"  
"……哦。" 为什么啊。  
"你们两个彼此相爱，布鲁斯。你们是彼此生命中的挚爱。但你们的关系，"杰森的声音现在介于悲伤和气愤之间，"围绕着你们俩玩的那个游戏。蝙蝠和猫，在哥谭的屋顶上互相追逐。到最后，你们两个不知道不做蝙蝠侠和猫女会站在哪里，你们两个都不敢尝试去发现。"  
这下子，他有了认命的感觉。"这一直是超级英雄的一贯主题，尤其是蝙蝠。总是不敢让自己快乐，因为你们觉得不会长久。"杰森嗤之以鼻，"当然不会长久。没有什么能持久的。它只是来了又走了，你能做的就是在幸福的时候，尽可能的紧紧抓住它。"  
布鲁斯的手在颤抖，他用一种类似悲伤的眼神看着儿子。为了杰森还是为了别的什么，杰森看不出。  
"听着，"杰森在他开口之前就截断了他的话，"如果你想和赛琳娜建立关系，如果你想让它成功，那么你们俩就得先努力成为布鲁斯韦恩和赛琳娜凯尔，而不是蝙蝠侠和猫女。否则，你们可能有的任何关系都不会有任何进展。"  
房间里安静了下来。  
"谢谢你，杰森。你的话……很有启发性。" 也很可怕。  
"尽量不要太过沉思。至少在巡逻的时候不要。"说着，杰森就站了起来，"我今晚就到此为止。如果你愿意，我们明天再谈。"  
"那就好。"  
"好极了。'晚安，B。"  
"晚安，杰森。"  
布鲁斯目送儿子离开书房，然后躺在椅子上。每次杰森谈到未来的时候，他都在想知道更多和希望儿子停下来之间徘徊。而这似乎也不会很快停止。  
超级英雄父母的乐趣，布鲁斯嘲讽地想，谁也不曾有过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者notes  
> 本章的前半部分是填鸭式的，但后半部分似乎很有趣，布鲁斯终于可以了解到他的其他孩子的情况，并思考着这个问题。杰森终于可以谈论他的孩子们，并得到一些更多的事情。这是一个两败俱伤的局面!  
> 于是，我们看到了杰森的核心：一个顾家男人。杰森完全喜爱他的孩子们，他们是他生命中最大的快乐。说起来，他真的不想让他们成为义警，但他们还是逼着他去做。当海伦娜休学上大学的时候，你应该看到他的样子——他看起来已经准备好了举办一个派对。他希望大学能说服她完全放弃义警，但可惜的是，赛琳娜的被杀让她全心全意地投入到干掉黑帮的行动中去，虽然哥谭在杰森的带领下变得更加美好，但他在死前也没能杜绝所有犯罪。  
> 我让卡莉凯利的父母死于车祸，是因为我想表明，蝙蝠们要经历的悲剧并不都与义警有关。杰森的肺癌，阿尔弗雷德的死，以及卡莉父母的死都展示了这一点。他们的车祸并不是由什么反派攻击之类的原因造成的，那只是一场意外，就像其他每天都会发生的车祸一样。这也是杰森在最后一章演讲的原因之一，他已经接受了悲剧有时会发生，我们必须接受它。  
> 还有就是Terry/Matty的情况。布鲁斯显然因为被这样的侵犯而产生了抓狂，但显然这不是别人的错，除了Lyla Michaels。杰森本人虽然和女儿一样爱泰瑞和马蒂，但他和泰瑞的关系比他的任何一个孩子都要摇摆不定。虽然他的顾虑是有道理的，但当他开始把泰瑞想象成红头罩的时候，他就把自己的一些想法投射到了泰瑞身上。而至于泰瑞到底做了什么，让杰森赢得了他应该成为蝙蝠侠的热切信念——好吧，我们最终会涉及到这个问题。  
> 下一章的情节比较多。会介绍芭布斯，然后我们会看到提姆的训练情况!


End file.
